Dual quirk Izuku: Rewrite
by Alrain
Summary: The slightest chance of being born with 2 Quirks was very VERY small and thought impossible until one day a young man is born with 2 Quirks and will he be able to hide it from everyone, he will try but he's soon forced to use it more and cover it. Izuku x Mass Harem, slight Bakugou bashing, OOC Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: For real this time as I now have corrected this chapter and now make it more appealing to you readers, also to new readers who are reading this chapter sucked when I was still a Rookie but now it is good!**

 **...Well, that is the thing that I hope that it turned out better since I am quite horrible as beginnings, anyways I hope that the first readers are satisfied that I will be rewriting the first few chapters and all of that and correct them all...maybe not all since I might miss a few.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: School and comparison.**_

* * *

 _I was once told that having a Quirk was the greatest thing to have, that it would complete life, a goal, and many more paths that most people struggle with. Quirks appeared over 100 years ago when a Baby in China began glowing light and soon more people followed, people with odd abilities that no human feat can compare to. The powers of these people were called Quirks and rumored to be something of a genetic evolution that allowed the people to do what others couldn't do at all._

 _Chaos erupted from all over the world when people with less noble intents began using the power of their Quirks to take everything they want and while being good at it, police had trouble with keeping down these thieves and what they were doing and they made little progress as the Quirks made some of the thieves too powerful for the police to handle._

 _It opened up another path for the people with the noble intention to stop these people from misusing their Quirks and aided the police to subdue them, the path to become a Hero opened up and soon this idea was accepted by the government to have Heroes all over the world to maintain peace and order before it escalated any further._

 _All Might._

 _The Number 1 Hero of Japan as he is a Hero that was unrivaled in power, charisma, fame, and many more things and was recognized as one of the strongest as he maintained the order and peace of Japan, nobody knows where he came from and not the slightest bit of clues were given but his remarkable feat was that he ever since he came the crime rate has never risen above 6% of whole Japan._

 _My meeting with him changed my life that was ruined by myself and made me one of the Greatest Superheroes of all times and even somehow ended up being Number 1._

 _ **School.**_

 _'Finally, school is about to be over soon,'_ thought Izuku Midoriya walking through the halls of the school carrying his books away and arriving at his locker putting in all the books that he didn't need for the next lesson and picking out the ones he needed, the last lesson was his least favorite one and that was history about the Sengoku Period of Nobunaga and his teacher fits the description of one of Nobunaga's officers.

Izuku Midoriya knew that soon the Spring Break would come and that these were the last few days before going to UA and apply for the tests to get in and start his career as a Hero, there wasn't anything in the world that would make him change his mind and much less no one else expected him to go for something else than becoming a Hero. Having his books ready Izuku took one more second to look at the inside of his locker and stared at a photo of him being younger, sighing at the photo Izuku left.

Walking down the hallways Izuku entered his classroom and he was the last one to arrive in the classroom and ignored all the classmates of his avoiding to look at him, sitting down he waited for the lesson to start and apparently his teacher announced that he soon had to go to a meeting meaning the class would be over soon lucky for the boy.

"So today I have here the papers for you to write in your jobs that you want to do..." said the Teacher and groans erupted from the whole class and 2 individuals in the class didn't even react to it although one of them grinned like a maniac, Izuku snorted a little that every student here in the class thought that they could become heroes.

Not one of them would become one and he knew only 1 in the class besides him would become heroes and the others not as their Quirks, Optimism, and lack of training would deem them unfit to become Heroes. A few of them were able to become decent Heroes if they had a different mindset or training as their Quirks could become potentially strong, but not that Izuku would expect it since his Quirk was already deemed strong and good use to become a Hero.

"But with your wonderful Quirks, you can go to UA and become Heroes!" shouted the Teacher who's Quirk was a Long Arm and threw the stack of papers in the air and let them fly with a cheerful expression and the 'whole' class cheered along and began showing off their Quirks and most of them not so impressive-looking at all while some looked decent, 2 boys didn't participate one because he thought it wasn't necessary and the other doesn't because he knows most of them to know their place.

"Hey, Teacher! Don't lump me with all these losers! None of them would ever reach the tests!" shouted a blond-haired boy with an explosive hairstyle and red menacing eyes and sharp teeth, his expression looked especially so smug that you want to punch it as hard as possible and as soon as he spoke the whole cheering of the class died down in an instant that included the teacher who got a nervous expression on his face. This is Bakugou Katsuki.

"Because obviously, you want to brag that you will reach it and no one else will," said Izuku not so quietly and that got another chain of reactions from the whole class looking incredibly nervous that Izuku made it worse for them and having to deal with Katsuki's short temper, that got the hot head's attention and he stood up and slowly advanced to Izuku's table and blew it up in front of him...that was when the black smoke cleared away the table was unharmed and a smooth layer of a green crystal substance covered the table before the explosion made contact. "Using your Quirk in the school, are you perhaps trying to throw your chance away at being a Hero?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You are way weaker than me! And I am the strongest!" roared Katsuki in the face of his former friend who didn't give the reaction he wanted.

"Strongest? Should I even care about that?" said Izuku as he got up and picked his books up and yawned in front of Katsuki who got even more pissed off. "Go ahead and prove to me that you are the strongest here...or do you perhaps throw it away and want this on your list of having assaulted a student for no reason as your Quirk can do quite a bit of damage,"

"Keh! DEKU!" shouted Katsuki but he didn't use his explosions and knew that he was trying to bait him into doing it.

 **Katsuki Bakugou.**

 **[Quirk: Explosion, this Quirk allows Katsuki Bakugou to use the sweat of his palms as nitrogen liquid and create explosions powerful enough to destroy rocks and boulders in it's the weakest state, however, excessive use may result in the palms being wounded and unable to be used without sustaining more damage.]**

"Huh? Not as dumb as I thought," said Izuku who turned around and walked out of the classroom and opened up the door allowing more light and wind that came from an opened window making his pure white hair shine and the Emerald locks illuminate from the white Light.

 **Izuku Midoriya.**

 **[Quirk: Crystallization, this Quirk varies a bit like the type of mineral is determined and randomly selected and in his case it is Emerald, with this Izuku can create constructions and anything else with Emerald out of thin air and greatly manipulate it into shapes or mass! However, the weakness of his Quirk lies within the speed to do it and the knowledge he requires to build certain constructions.]**

Many have compared Izuku and Katsuki many times and it seemed so oddly specific how they opposed each other and even their Quirks were like opposing each other besides their personality and behavior, they used to be friends but when they got their Quirks they were nothing like their childhood selves and downright hated each other and a fight erupting between the 2 would definitely cause chaos.

Katsuki's Quirk was powerful in terms of strength, firepower, and destruction.

Izuku's Quirk was powerful in terms of strength, defense, and Creation.

But even so, both are needed to create a better future and both will have to go through things to work things out, but for now, it was nothing but saying things as Izuku would never see Katsuki as a Hero and neither as a rival. Izuku was simply too far ahead but not in the terms of raw power and strength but in something more that doesn't have anything to do with physical performances, it was something else needed to become a Hero but also something that you need for yourself.

* * *

The school was over and Izuku walked as first out of the school ready to go through the list of what he planned and what he was going to do once Spring Break arrived, almost reaching the gates he felt someone approaching his back very quickly and when he turned around he leaned his head to the left to avoid getting punched by Katsuki who clearly was angry and didn't let Izuku's insult go.

"We're not done here, Deku! You and I have some unfinished business left!" shouted the blond-haired boy ready for a fight and a circle was formed around the pair but didn't chant knowing they would attract the teacher.

"And what unfinished business do you mean? There is nothing I could've taken away from you nor have destroyed something of yours," answered Izuku bored knowing what Katsuki meant and he was always tired when it came to Katsuki trying to fight him when it came to his pride being insulted, and the punch came but it never hit anything despite the quite amazing speed it was thrown but another hand came and grabbed the wrist and pulled it forward and Izuku's body leaned to the left this time and let Katsuki's face meet the ground.

It wasn't a pleasant meeting.

"Well, I don't have time to look at you kissing the earth since I have more important things to do and that is pretty much...everything," said Izuku and then gave a cold glare at the other students who formed a circle around the 2 and the circle broke off at once not wanting to face the anger of the strong boy, Katsuki was growling but when he lifted himself off the ground his 'friends' stopped him as the teacher was now watching.

"Dude! Stop! You know you can't beat him since he always beat you ever since his 1st victory over you!" said the friend (Lackey in real terms.) who was brave enough to point that fact out that Izuku has continued to beat him ever since he got his 1st victory over him in their childhood and was one of the few who witnessed every fight between the 2, and every loss between the 2 and unfortunately for Katsuki he lost too many times.

That got a growl of Katsuki who hated being reminded of that every time.

With Izuku who was quite far ahead with walking, he wanted to go as fast as possible to school but to him, it was reminded the day that he would never forget, it wasn't about his friendship with Katsuki that ended years ago. What he meant was the day he completely changed himself and looked barely like himself and something that he had wished he was born with instead of learning it the hard way, he still remembered when he looked at the photo and guilt-filled him again when he remembered that day again.

 ** _Blood spilled everywhere on the ground._**

 _'Stop! If I think any further about that then I won't be able to focus anymore...it is not like I don't know what happened to them because of me,'_ mental sighs Izuku as he got even more annoyed at remembering a little bit about it.

 _ **It's your fault we died!**_

 _'I know that better than anyone else...it was my fault you ended up dead if I only haven't been such a coward!'_ groaned Izuku as he was reminded over and over of his faults and what he had done. _'I'll need to visit the grave soon...it is this day after all,'_

* * *

Arriving at the train station Izuku had earlier bought flowers as he was ready to place them on the graves of the ones he had lost and the whole time it took to get to the graveyard was not pleasant to him as this day always made him remember more than any other time, sleeping would not go well as it gave him nightmares, appetite became very low, couldn't look at certain things.

The train eventually stopped and Izuku knew where it stopped and exited the train out and walked automatically into the direction where he needed to go to make sure his mind was a little bit at peace, he needed that peace very soon if he wanted to get into UA Academy and if he didn't then he had to wait for another year and not something he wanted even as patient as he could be even a year waiting was too much. He is a boy after all and he doesn't possess the inhuman patience possessed (Though slightly envious of it) and he doesn't think he was able to wait for that long.

He finally arrived at the destination he wanted to go and despite the fact that it is a graveyard it was rather beautifully decorated by the blossoms of the Sakura trees, the petals feel gently down on the graves and the strange thing was that none of the petals landed on the names but no one complained once about it giving meaning that the names would never be covered nor forgotten by anyone.

Izuku walked past many graves and headed for 2 graves ahead that lied underneath a sakura tree and bowed down to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks as he placed the bouquet of flowers on the graves, looking at the carved names with a dead look in his eye as memories were recalled to him about the past.

 _Rest in Peace, Hiashi Midoriya, loving father and husband._

 _Rest in Peace, Yanai Midoriya, loving daughter and sister._

The streams of tears that rolled down the cheeks of Izuku looked like they wouldn't end for a while as they hit the ground that apparently wasn't that fast enough to absorb it making a small pool of tears, the amount of water that was secreted from the boy's eyes looked comedic but the situation was anything but to mock or laugh at .

Hiashi and Yanai Midoriya both died by the hands of a recently known villain from a few years ago named Hammerhand and he had been able to escape the police multiple times...but after the encounter with Izuku he would never be called like that again, the boy himself remembered how he had made the villain traumatized and feel not guilty about it at all.

Hammerhand had murdered his father and little sister and worst of all amidst the chaos and by the time it was over Hiashi Midoriya was already dead and Yanai's body was never found but a bloody yellow ribbon indicated that she didn't survive it at all.

 _ **IT'S YOUR FAULT!**_

The word simply rang in his head and slammed in it like a sledgehammer was used and nothing ever helped and medication was simply out of the question as their purpose is nothing but healing body wounds but not mental and emotional wounds, added with the touch that it was a personal problem of guilt and that with family...he could only say a few things.

"I know it is my fault..." muttered the boy as he stared at the petals remembering a certain memory that wasn't so depressing at all. "That's why I will not fear anymore...never again as it was my fault,"

To summarize what he was saying it was actually referring to his old self who he despised more than anything else even his hate of his past self was bigger than his dislike for Katsuki, it was his fault for letting them die as he could've done something but fear made him paralyzed and at that moment when he saw the hammer come down and the squelching noise he heard it awoke.

Izuku was Quirkless but the truth was actually that he was simply a late bloomer and the death of both his family members awoke it and activated his Quirk, Emerald flashed before his eyes as it came out of nothing near him and cut the side of Hammerhand who was startled and angry and ready to kill Izuku.

That kill was never granted as the moment he had turned around Izuku was already in front of him and the slaughter began, he didn't kill him but neither did he leave the man who took his family away unscratched and took both his arms and legs away, gauged his left eye out, stabbed in the right side of his lower area where the blind organ resided like Izuku meant not to kill him and make him suffer a lot.

The Villain would never be the same and would always be a mess and eventually, he died a few days after his encounter with Izuku who felt nothing about it as the deaths of his family members overshadowed the possibility of thoughts what he did to the villain. It haunts him to this very day that he could've done something despite not having his Quirk awoken yet as plenty of glass shards lied around and other objects to immobilize the villain.

"Dad...Imouto...I am the biggest failure of a big brother...me and my stupid fear..." it was the duty of the elder sibling to support the parents and ease their burden and protect the younger siblings and educate and guide them, but he was so selfish at the time with his obsession with wanting to become a hero he simply pushed everyone off him who tried to help. He knew he was being simply selfish and too dreamy...and he knew that deep in his heart he envied his little sister for having a Quirk while he did not...he was a child is what many said and he couldn't be blamed for that but to him, it was nothing but an excuse to pardon his selfishness.

Now he couldn't fail and becoming a Hero was something he always wanted to be...but not for the sake of what he wanted to become but for the sake to prevent something like that incident from happening ever again.

It was his new reason to become a Hero because not of his dreams and ambitions but to become a true Hero as the words describe and it wasn't about saving people with a smile but saving people with a smile to assure they would come out and risk his life for it, a Hero that doesn't fear and doesn't freeze up was what he wanted to become...but even with that new goal there was something in him that never left his head.

"Time to go home," said Izuku as he stood up and left the graves and he didn't think of looking back.

 _ **You don't deserve it!**_

"I know..." said Izuku simply but as simple as he said it the voice and tone were always filled with regret, but the voice inside of his head was always right about him...he didn't deserve it at all to be alive.

* * *

 _ **Musutafu.**_

"Dude! I don't understand why he can't stop thinking about Midoriya," whispered one of the lackeys to his fellow lackeys not that they were aware of them being seen like that by Katsuki, the named boy was growling the whole time and had a few plasters on his face when he was thrown on the ground face first and he was angry because Izuku had pushed him to the ground and didn't even look at him.

"Don't! Midoriya has been beating him ever since he got beaten the 1st time!" said the other lackey back knowing that once Katsuki thinks about Izuku nobody could get through him. "He is still angry that he can't beat that guy up in the old days!"

Katsuki hated Izuku with the very being of his heart as the once useless spineless bumbling idiot turned into this person that thought he was above him and stronger than him! Nobody is stronger than him and he refused to believe that the idiot crybaby defeated him fairly as he was going to be the next Number 1 Hero, but first, he had to beat that face up of Deku to make sure that he knew who was above him!

He roughly shoved himself past a blond-haired man whose appearance was quite frightening as his whole body looked like a skeleton with skin covering it to hide the bones, he got startled at the anger he was shoved away with and saw the anger in the posture alone that the person was a prideful one that got his pride severely damaged.

"AH! Robbery!" shouted someone and the person sighed as he got ready and ran into an alley.

"No Fear! Because I am here!" shouted All Might as he came out of the alley ready to fight off the villain and save the day.

* * *

Oddly enough Izuku who arrived back at Musutafu found the trip to be fortunately short for him as time was sped ahead of him making him realize that his dwelling that felt like a giant headache was gone now for some reason, he found that very odd as he normally would have nightmares and continuos taunting of the current him to himself but nothing now.

Not trusting himself for today that nothing will go wrong Izuku began to run very fast without showing any signs of stopping neither but then immediately halted when his eye caught some dark green color underneath the bridge he had passed multiple times, out of one of the 2 holes that carry away the water of the rain to the sewer systems a fark green oozing substance came that resembled a bit of the slimes of games (Although this one looked more like it belonged to an R-Rated game if you remember the...actions that it had done to the Main Izuku.) and the only thing that wasn't green were the eyes that were bright yellow and 2 rows of bright white teeth despite being a slime.

"Argh! Damn that Number 1 Hero for showing up at the right time as always! Now I lost all the booty I collected!" growled the slime not noticing Izuku giving a glare and bored expression of how oblivious the slime man was as he continued his small rant of losing his stolen good, he then noticed Izuku staring at him and his smile grew ear to ear. "Oh~! You look like someone with a powerful Quirk!"

Jumping forward with surprising speed the slime villain was quicker then he had thought but not that quick for the boy leaning to the left like he had done with Katsuki and the slime missed him surprisingly and then jumped a bit farther to the left as the slime came back using its bouncy body to jump back, Izuku saw there wasn't anything special with the villain except that the body would be able to nullify many normal attacks and norma Strength-Based Quirks unless it was something of so much force it would not be able to withstand it.

"Stop jumping around! I will promise it won't hurt in a few seconds then you can go to sleep~!" said the villain only receiving a deadpanning look that also told him 'Are you serious, do I look like I want to die?' and that angered the slime villain that he could actually read that straight up on the expression of Izuku, simply being told in another way that he was dumb as hell. "Don't mock me!"

"Who said I did?" asked Izuku truly confused not realizing me made the villain think he got insulted, but not thinking any further about it Izuku decided to end it right now as he had no time to waste anymore and held his hands together but didn't touch them and made it looks like he held an orb, light sparked between his hands and soon a bright light enveloped the area and a scream was heard.

"Huh? What was that?" wondered Toshinori Yagi as he heard the scream at the same time a bright light erupted from underneath a bridge, and it was so bright even if it wasn't shining into his direction it made him automatically hold his hands up as his danger senses warned him that it was dangerous to look at the light.

"Troublesome," commented Izuku looking at the puddle of the goopy substance while All Might arrived and looked at the slime villain he had been chasing.

 **"Uhm? My boy! Did you do all of this!"** said Toshinori Yagi who was lucky he was still in his muscular form.

"I did...do you mind signing this?" asked Izuku holding out his notebook to the Number 1 Hero.

 **"Sure!"** answered All Might signing his notebook.

"Thank you," honestly Izuku was not as enthusiastic as he thought he would be and that the Remnant of the old-self of him would resurface again...it didn't happen. "Well, I should go now,"

 **"S-Sure..."** said All Might a bit taken aback that he wasn't met with shining eyes and got dull eyes instead, that was a first time for everything and while he was thinking that he didn't notice the slime villains slithering away back into the sewers.

* * *

 **Alrain: I hope the rewrite was better since I have been spending some days on this chapter to make sure it was enjoyable and at least 4000 words or over that, anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be soon finishing chapter 2 and replace it straight away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Here is the next chapter rewritten**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Number 1 Hero and a new friend.**_

* * *

 _ **Musutafu.**_

 _'So...how did he end up like that?'_ wondered Izuku as he looked from an alleyway as the concrete floor of the city was missing chunks, glass windows were broken and everything one fire and he didn't know how it happened as he thought that with All Might around it would be cleared. Screaming was heard with people running away and carried away by the heroes.

What were they fighting that required 3 Heroes?

"LET ME GO YOU SHITHEAD!" roared a voice.

 _'...So he got caught up in the middle...how surprising,'_ thought Izuku dryly and he peeked out of the corner of the alley and his eyes widened up when he saw the Slime Villain he had defeated and it was larger now, the disgusting green color was now replaced with the color of orange and it spews out bits of slime that exploded on contact with anything. Katsuki was right in the middle of the slime and trying to blast his way out but not making any progress, the slime-villain regenerated faster than that Katsuki could blast his way out.

The Hero Deatharms tried to punch the slime villain without hitting Katsuki but didn't make a difference.

"So I was right about him being able to nullify physical attacks even with that of a Strength-based Quirk," said Izuku and that was very bad right now as the Heroes are literally powerless, scanning for the other heroes Izuku grimaced as none of them seemed to be able to help Katsuki out, Kamui Woods wouldn't be able to do anything, Mt Lady was too big to fit even if it was an open place, Backdraft being too busy to escort civilians out while dousing the fires out, and All Might wasn't seen anywhere at all!

It was the worst possible situation one could think of for Heroes literally not being able to do anything at all or having alternate options, and then suddenly Deatharms was sent back flying to the crowd and landed in front of them. The Slime Villain timed when Katsuki would use his explosions and then forced the boy to use his most powerful explosions aimed at Deatharms blasting the Hero back.

That actually made the bully widen his eyes that he had harmed a Hero of all things, he ignored the small voice of happiness that his Explosions are strong enough to match a Hero, even in a dire situation it seemed his pride was getting into his way and right now it luckily wasn't one of those times.

 _'Where is All Might! Those explosions of Bakugou can be heard from miles away!'_ the explosions were very loud and he saw helicopters in the air filming all of this, and then backed down when the Slime Villain shot his liquid at them, one of them hit and the helicopter sustained damage and was forced to go back down before it could crash and the crew immediately left as the Slime villain released more of his slime and it hit the helicopter again and it exploded.

 _Help him._

 _'Huh?'_ a voice asked him to help Katsuki...was that perhaps his old-self? _'...No, the old me would've shouted and wouldn't be able to say it without being nervous,'_

He was right about the voice since it didn't sound desperate or pleading, it sounded simply plain with no emotion laced in it.

The voice was right and as much as he dislikes the bully even Death was simply too much for the idiot, and besides his ideals and morals of saving people came first before his personal needs including his anger of the past. And just because he disliked Katsuki he never disliked Mitsuki Bakugou and Masaru Bakugou who have been always respectful to him and never liked their son's arrogant attitude.

 _'Past is the past, so I should help,'_ sighed Izuku taking in a deep breath before exiting the alley as the hidden message of the voice told him to be a btter person.

* * *

 **"AHAHAHAHA! Yes! Keep struggling all you want, kid, but in about 45 seconds it will all be over soon! And I will get to have your Quirk and your flesh!"** laughed the Slime villain who simply enjoyed the arrogant face of Katsuki turning into great fear and he simply enjoys it, he felt the power of Katsuki's Quirk surging through him and he felt far more powerful as he now possessed more power.

Now they can't call him weak anymore! None of those bastards could call him like that anymore ever since he got his Quirk... too many people consider the Quirks amazing and it may be a blessing for them, but for the man it was nothing but a curse throughout his whole life. Ever since he transformed and showed the form of his Quirk he expected to be in the group of his classmates and that he would make a lot of friends and become an amazing Hero...

It didn't happen as he was met with faces of disgust, sneering, looks that told him that he was weak, and when one of them attacked him for the fun of it and wounded himself the boy blamed him and everyone simply believed him! He didn't do anything at all and was given a stern lecture about it without a chance of getting to defend himself once, not even his parents believed him when he met them again at home.

 _ **"You're not our son! You are a monster! A Villain!"**_

Those words still hurt and it was the last straw for him and he killed them both and acquired both their Quirks for himself, his 'Father's' Quirk Tenacity just gave him more resistance to powerful blows and a stronger will to survive and his 'Mother's' Quirk Lock-On allowed him to hit everything better as if his eyes were a sniper scope reason why he was able to hit the helicopter with ease despite being so high up.

But there was a price to it but not of his actions as the words of his parents traumatized him so much he was unable to revert back to his human form, seeing himself as a monster as everyone believed him to be that...he was now an adult and he knew better than that...but that part just didn't let go.

Over the years he simply absorbed many people into him...but didn't and let them go instead and took simply their Quirks and all of them were relatively simple for him, Greater Effect gave him more effectively to certain attacks, Stock Up allowed him to absorb the force of attacks and renounce them back to them although there was a limit, and so it went on and on but the thing was that he took them from arrogant people.

But this kid here he simply wanted to kill not out of joy or anything, but he had those same eyes as those damned people that have cursed him and bullied him!

 **"Kids like you are the worst! Thinking you can do whatever you want simply because you possess and strong Quirk! You must have used it to bully someone did you because you thought you could and simply because your Quirk is stronger!?"** shouted the Slime villain as the bad memories of his past came back and emotions took over him, his voice was heard and reached to the crowd watching as well to the heroes. **"Killing you may seem a crime to them! But I can smell it on you, I can see it in you, and I can feel it in you that you are one of those children! Killing you means I give revenge to the one who you have bullied and doing him or her a favor!"**

"GHRK!?" choked Katsuki in the slime entering his mouth as his breathing was halted.

 **"No more...I don't want anyone to end up like me...so die,"** said the Slime villain but not with a smile but with a look of disdain.

 _"Katsuki! One day that arrogance and attitude will bite you in the ass sooner or later!"_ roared the voice of Mitsuki Bakugou inside of the bully's head and she was right, his eyes alone told the Slime villain that it wasn't the reason alone that the Slime villain wanted to kill him.

 _"Dude, don't you think that you should leave Midoriya alone, that guy seems to be in shock and not because of his status,"_ came the voice of one of his former lackeys.

 _"Bakugou! You went too far that time!"_ came another voice of another former lackey whose name he didn't bother to remember.

The Slime villain wasn't joking at all not like destroying a whole street was a joke and soon the slime went further inside of his body and the slime tightened around his body sealing his movements completely, his breath was taken away, he felt as if his bones were going to shatter if it continued, and worst of all the Slime villain did it without any hesitation.

 **"People think I am the monster...but people of this Era are always blind thanks to All Might!"** growled the Slime villain and Katsuki didn't hear him but the rest did, but the Heroes were more disappointed in themselves that they couldn't save Katsuki at all.

"Rage is not the way..." said Izuku coming out of the alley getting all the attention as somehow all the other noise died down with him becoming the center, even his steps were heard in a dramatic way as it was loud and the stoic look of Izuku was adding more to the effect. "Let your anger get the best of you and you end up even in a deeper hole than those who ruined you,"

 **"What do you know how I feel...you have the same eyes as me...and yet not!"** said the Slime villain confused since the eyes of Izuku told him plenty that had suffered as well, he had often looked in the mirror and saw how his eyes looked rather on the dead side with no light in it and yet he saw Izuku having darkness and light mixed in his eyes. **"Why would you want to help a bastard like this one!?"**

"Simple...he isn't worth my time at all...and he will never be," answered Izuku and then held his hands out like he held an orb and closed his eyes and began to mutter a few words, it was like seeing magic and not a Quirk as his hair began to float up[ a bit and his hands began to emit bright green light mixed with that of prism light.

 **"NOOOO!"** shouted the Slime villain and immediately chucked Katsuki out of his body on the ground and making him land on his nose and began to slither as quickly as possible to the nearest sewer entrance.

 **"Heath my call, spirits of the Emerald!** **Grant me your Wisdom, Light, and your strength to show the truth to the path!"**

The light became brighter forcing the crowd to shield their eyes including All Might who was watching from the sides had to shield his eyes and Katsuki wanted to keep looking, but the risk of getting blind was not an option and shut his own eyes even if it was a chance to see what that useless bastard was able to do and he didn't ask to be saved!

 **"[Path of Enlightening Light.]"**

The light erupted and spread itself over everything around Izuku and the effect was quite a sight to behold if one could see it like washing over the parts like a pure white cloak, once the light had died down no signs of the Slime villain nor Izuku were seen. All Might who forced himself to look at the last second and saw Izuku leave the moment the light blinded everyone, and he had to blink once and the boy was suddenly on a building a few streets away from here.

* * *

 _ **Building.**_

 _'I hope that guy made it out,'_ the move he used wasn't different as it was practically the same move, but takes away one's strength away to try and escape but it had something more to it hence the reason why he gave it the name. He saw what happened to him and exchange something of equal value not that he used it too many times.

"So is there a reason why you followed me, All Might...and can I also ask why you look like a skeleton," asked Izuku not turning around surprising All Might that he saw and noticed him already.

"Uhm? May I know how you saw me? Presence, shadow, or anything related with your Quirk?" asked All Might.

"Mirror," said Izuku pointing at an old mirror standing in front of him.

"Oh...Uhm, I wanted to make a proposal to you," said All Might and began explaining the first thing about his appearance and how he got like this and that he didn't have a long time anymore and that he needed a successor to inherit his Quirk, Izuku showed some sympathy to All Might that he said he didn't have long anymore as his time as Hero but there was a thing that bothered him a lot and that was about finding the Successor.

"There is something else bothering me...obviously if you search for a Successor then that must mean there are others who know of this, right?" said Izuku and All Might stiffening up gave him the answer that others knew of this and he wondered how many predecessors there are. "Then there should be perfectly a successor presented to you...or don't you trust the one chosen for it?"

"That's not it!" said All Might but inside of himself, it seems he didn't agree on it with what he said.

"Overthink things and you won't be able to do anything at all...perhaps be even too late as whoever damaged you won't be down for good as your name is only a title and that doesn't make you invincible," said Izuku coldly and Toshinori Yagi stiffened up at that knowing that Izuku was true about his title, it was nothing but a name and what people see of you and expect of you but not making you invincible except in name only and history. "The power you presented me is great...but I don't want to become the Number 1 Hero and neither put my mother in more danger,"

If it was his naive self he would've accepted it to try and become the Number 1 Hero and try to live up to his expectations, but now he didn't need the attention as he had to hide the fact that he was born with not 1 Quirk but 2 instead. It happened a long time ago when Izuku was practicing with his Quirk and accidentally activated something that he had never practiced nor had the thought to do it, adding a 3rd Quirk would definitely not be in his favor at all nor his personal life as this person who injured the Number 1 Hero must be very powerful.

Not to mention he might have eyes everywhere.

"I'm sorry, All Might, but due to circumstances I can't accept that power at all," Izuku denied it and he wasn't searching for more power as he had plenty of that and besides he didn't want to lose time training a Quirk he would not understand at all, All Might may be the Number 1 Hero but he didn't strike him as the teacher-type.

"I see," said All Might accepting the answer of Izuku as he saw that the boy was absolute with his choice.

 _Help him...burdened with choices...lost someone previous._

 _'...Fine,'_ thought Izuku pulling out of his pocket a red bundle and untied the knot and got something out of there and looked at All Might who looked confused, opening the palm of his hand he showed a tiny bit of a green crystal although this wasn't Emerald as its shade was different. "I can offer to heal you and your wounds...it will give you the time to defeat your enemy,"

"Wait! Doctors with amazing Healing Quirks have tried, the current medical equipment has tried, and a lot of other things...so how do oyu expect to heal me?" asked All Might not sure about it.

"Simple, it can heal a lost limb even one that has been lost for a few years," he had tried it on a pigeon but for that, he had to make the wound a bit fresh and by that he cut off a little bit more of the wound open and healed it. And before All Might could halt him Izuku restrained the man as he had heard that he had reached his limits, and Izuku moved forward and told All Might that he shouldn't move and placed the Jade on the wound and some of the finest Emerald he could produce.

 **"{Heath my call Spirits of the Healing Emerald and Jade! Grant me your spiritual strength to bind the wounds of the Victim.}"**

Chanted Izuku and the light gathering in his hands and it didn't touch the Emerald or Jade but both of them began glowing and let out small green mists and white bits of light from Izuku's palms began gathering themselves around the 2 minerals and went in and then out, the stitches of the wound allowed the bit of green light enters the body and began slowly repairing bits and bit of his flesh back up and healed whatever was in bad state back to its original healthy point.

 _'No one else can do this and it isn't healing only...man this is tiring...I am using bits of light of whatever leftover cells of the organs that are missing and currently coordinating what is missing,'_ thought Izuku as his eyes glowed light as the bits of cells being created faster by using the organ that was gone and placed it on the stumps of what they were once, the stumps themselves began to heal and luckily knew where the organs exact coordinates and location was sparing the boy from too much work.

 _'Doing it with a human...is way harder then regrowing the stump of a Pidgeon,'_ thought Izuku as he got a bit tired of healing All Might, he still continued while All Might didn't feel a thing except for something moving inside of him, a coat made out of white light was sedating in him some way that made him not feel the pain at all not that it hurts but Izuku didn't know that as he had only healed a pidgeon.

This continued for a few minutes until Izuku got the feeling of the lights stopping with moving and returning to Izuku's body who felt better so Izuku stopped and let out a sigh as sweat fell down his face, coming closer Izuku inspected the wound and had a ghost of a smile as the wound that he first saw was no longer red and purple but showed a healthy scar and was not even pronounced that much more.

Placing his hand on where the wound was Izuku closed his eye and felt a slight bump against his hand but was reassured when he heard a loud grumbling with All Might widening his eyes that his stomach had returned, Izuku let his hand go and picked up the Jade and planned to make the Emerald disappear but decided against it as he might need it again.

The Emerald of his was special and only his could do it.

"Healing Process is done, and I am no doctor or anything, but you just have been healed along with your stomach no longer gone it can be still sensitive," said Izuku packing all the things up and got a note out and began writing out something on it, All Might got up as the Emerald cuffs were gone and felt his stomach and smoke covered him as his muscular physique was back and strength filled him back up, no uncomfortable hollow feeling in his insides...sans that he was very hungry. "So follow these instructions and don't get too active and eat something not too heavy,"

 _'You may say that you are not a doctor...but your image and behavior fits so well I can actually imagine you like one,'_ thought All Might already seeing Izuku wear a white coat and glasses and giving clear instructions with that gaze of his, not too scary-looking but also the way he spoke that wasn't too stern and not too soft. He looked like one of those Kuuderes.

"May I know your name of the one who saved me?" asked All Might as Izuku was prepared to leave.

"Izuku, Midoriya Izuku," said Izuku as he turned around and let the sunlight shine and illuminate his face as it was getting late and the orange sunlight blinded him and when it All Might open his eyes again and Izuku was gone.

"...He is seriously a Kuudere," said All Might.

But in truth, it was less graceful as you think as Izuku simply jumped off the building and made some slides with Emerald and skated the way back to home like some kind of ice skater.

 _'I didn't think I would save anyone this soon...much less the Number 1 Hero All Might...but now that I have interacted with him the possibility of this enemy of his must have seen me and if I were to be the villain I would keep my eyes everywhere to the one who would rival me in strength,'_ thought Izuku as he skated further and destroyed the path behind him totally ignoring the laws of physics. He was lucky today as All Might wasn't seen by the ones who spied everywhere and the white light that was emitted did attract some attention and they saw All Might and Izuku, but the latter wasn't seen as the orange light blinded them as the gem he held reflected perfectly the light back in each one of them.

"We must report this to the boss!" said the spy as he vanished into the shadows while Izuku arrived home and closed the doors before anyone would assume him, he had tomorrow training and he needed sleep right now.

* * *

 _ **Next Day.**_

Jogging early in the morning on the beach after breakfast and Izuku was not cutting any corners as he was making full rounds after the jogs were done 30 minutes of resting before going to the trash side of the beach where a lot of old electronica was and that made the boy simply mad about it.

This place had a lot of sentimental meaning to him when his family used to be complete and now seeing it filled with thrash was simply a horrible act to it, and an insult to others who used to go to this place that held sentimental value to him. Using Emerald to create giant hands and pick up the thrash he put all the trash into the wagon that arrived to collect it all that he had called.

Throwing trash like it wasn't their problem and leaving Heroes to deal with it thinking they would handle it but Heroes are there to protect them not to do everything for them, lazy is what he would call most people and peaceful time his ass since if there was a peaceful time than they didn't have to die and would be living to this very day.

"Thank you kid, here is some money so you won't feel like you've done this for nothing!" said the driver as he handed Izuku some money who was confused why he was given it. "You know, that place used to be a spot for my grandparents to eat together and how they met each other...it was filled with trash but I appreciate you for cleaning it,"

"No problem," said Izuku as he watches the car drive away.

Back to training Izuku continued training and training as it was the weekend and he had done his homework for now and once Spring Break arrives.

"H-Help!" came the voice of someone and Izuku turned around to see a blond-haired boy lying face on the ground of the sand and he was wearing a black tracksuit and was sweating a lot, apparently he didn't carry water with him as his voice sounded so like that of an elder who just drank lemon juice and not lemonade.

"Hey, here have some water," said Izuku crouching down and offering the boy some water and in the blink of an eye the water bottle was snatched out of his hand and was drank with a few gulps empty, he was right about him not bringing any water with him while jogging and helped the guy up as he still seemed to be too tired to even move by himself. "If you jog then make sure you carry some water other you dehydrate a lot,"

"G-Got ya!" groaned the boy and after a few minutes of rest, he was able to talk and breathe normally and introduced himself to Izuku who patiently waited for him to recover. "My name is Kaminari Denki, and I was here training to take the exams of UA Academy and get myself enrolled there!"

"Midoriya Izuku is the name and I am also training to take the exams of UA and enroll in UA Academy," introduced Izuku to himself and once he got a good look at Denki for a minute he deemed to be the person that wanted to look cool in front of others, but seemed to be a person despite having a Quirk was often ridiculed as the abilities seemed a bit too limited.

People could be still bullied if one's Quirk's abilities were limited despite what others expected and using it in front of others of how limited it is so having a Quirk was already not called a blessing, it was still in a way used to bully others and be criticized and all of that and above all of that it had also impact on social skills and would spread rumors from teasing to quite ridiculous and quite was lightly put in it.

"Denki...do you want me to teach you some things about your Quirk," offered Izuku not asking it knowing that asking would have a higher chance of people refusing kindly like not wanting to be a burden and all, and it worked as Denki did want to take it but seemed troubled by it so Izuku made his face look like he was not to be trusted at all even though they met and knew each other for only an hour it did work.

"You don't mind?" asked Denki one more time.

"Nope, first I shall show you what my Quirk is and then think what the possibilities are of what it is able to do," said Izuku deciding to give a first impression but also blow away the first obvious thoughts of Denki, there were a few mental locks that he needed to remove first about limits of what everyone thinks of him and what he is able to do. Holding his hand up a spiral of Emerald appeared in front of Izuku and then looked at the boy and waited. "So what do you think I am able to do?"

"Uhm? Create anything from Emerald and freely control it?" said Denki.

"And anything else?" asked Izuku confusing the boy like he had said something wrong and Denki shrugged saying that was all he knew and expected from his Quirk, Izuku nodded to Denki and decided to create a bit of Emerald in his hand and let it float between his hands...nothing happened for a second and then light began to shine out of the Emerald once the sun rays hit it which amazed the boy.

"H-How are you able to do that!?"

"Simple, I researched what Emerald can do and not let anyone blind me to say what the obvious is, I am able to store sunlight inside the Emerald I create as mine are 100% pure Emerald without any other elements in it," explained Izuku.

100% Emerald has decent durability and was way tougher than anything underneath 100% as the mineral was so focused and bound together unlike Emerald that has some other compounds mixed in it making it far more fragile, 100% purity of the element makes an element strong but that isn't always true as cement that was composed of several other elements was far stronger than stone. But Emerald was not a good binding agent or mixed well with other elements except ones that don't have a matter in it. He used to only produce some Emerald with impurities in it like bits of stone and such, but training and repeated use of his Quirk leveled his Quirk up.

"If you think that you are only able to do what others think you are able to do then it means you will never grow any stronger at all, you simply stay with what you think and never try to get stronger," said Izuku.

"S-So, my Quirk can do much more than allowing myself to be coated in electricity?" asked Denki hopefully and he got a nod as an answer.

"You know those things about comics? You will never know if they work if you never try it out," said Izuku and went over to Denki and placed his fist against his chest and looked him straight in the eyes that told him to listen well. "Never get too optimistic and if you allow others to always influence your opinion then you will never have your own opinion at all,"

"Okay, I'll trust you on that...so will we meet again?" asked Denki still nervous.

"Of course, training will be more fun that way," replied Izuku holding his hand out to Kaminari and exchanged numbers with him, or known as his 1st friend in years.

* * *

 **Alrain: Finally done with rewriting this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: The next few chapters will be Izuku meeting some other of his future classmates and helping them with developing their skills, I will also focus a bit more on developing the relationships that Izuku will build up with the girls that will fall in love with him and I still don't like Mineta.**

* * *

 _ **Park.**_

Izuku was waiting for Denki who mailed him that he wanted to train further with him, Izuku didn't mind as usual since he enjoyed helping others and that was something he wanted to do making them stronger and make sure they don't doubt their selves.

"Yo! Izuku!" shouted Denki walking towards him with a boy with spiky red hair walking next to him. "Denki, you're here and whois your friend?" replied Izuku who saw that the boy was friendly despite his sharp teeth and spiky red hair and he reminded him of the crimson riot.

"Is your friend the crimson riot son." joked Izuku making Denki laugh while Kirishima blushed a bit, he really looked a bit like his idol. "So what's your name, crimson riot jr." teased Izuku making Kirishima blush a bit brighter.

"His name is Kirishima Eijirou, and he is aiming to become the next crimson riot." introduced Denki to Izuku who nodded and offered him a friendly handshake which he accepted. "I wanted to ask if you don't mind helping him, and your advice really helped, yesterday I accidentally cut myself and used that accelerate healing and it worked!" said Denki cheerfully that he had a healing factor.

"So this is your friend who helped you to get a healing factor? That is neat!" said Kirishima who was amazed when he saw Denki heal himself instantly when he cut his finger accidentally.

Izuku merely chuckled and he appreciated the compliment but was humble about it. "Yeah that was me, I don't mind helping you but what is your quirk?" asked Izuku who couldn't help if he didn't know what the quirk was.

"I can harden my skin that it can withstand very damaging attacks, it isn't flashy as you think though," answered Kirishima but to his surprise, Izuku chuckled a bit. "Skin hardening, huh? That is a handy quirk, but it doesn't have many possibilities, but I will do my best, so tell me a bit about the weaknesses of your quirk."

Kirishima felt a bit sad that his quirk didn't have many possibilities but he smiled when Izuku said that he still wanted to help him. "Well, I can only harden my skin for a certain amount of time and how much damage I receive."

"And how hard is your skin when you harden it," asked Izuku making Kirishima confused for a bit. "How hard is your skin? Like the substance stone or something harder than stone." this caught him off guard since he never knew how hard his skin was, Denki had his weaknesses solved in a few minutes and got something extra from it and his friend also told him that Izuku was sharp at catching things that normally others wouldn't see.

"I-I actually don't know that," replied Kirishima.

"Well then we need to do a few things that can help you become way better, we first need to find out how hard your skin is, take a look at your hero costume and see how the shape of your body is," said Izuku standing up. "Hardening in most comics depend on your stamina and the whole body if you don't train carefully than you might cause damage to yourself and I want to know if you lose any mobility."

"M-Mobility?"

"Yes, do you lose any speed when you activate your quirk? Are you becoming slow when you use it and does it restrict some of your movements?" Kirishima shook his head that he never felt slow when he did that.

"Then we are going to work on that right now!" said Izuku as training began.

* * *

 _ **Next few hours.**_

The training was a bit hellish for Kirishima and Denki, Izuku had brought them to a fitness club where he used his membership and ordered them to train their bodies, he had them run on the hills up and down with weights wrapped around their wrists, waist, and legs to increase stamina, he also went to a power plant and asked if they could use a voltage meter to see how much lightning Denki could discharge before he becomes immobile, the people agreed as they got nothing to lose and free electricity.

Then he went to train them in martial arts, Kirishima mostly and made him train in several martial arts and also teaching not to only block attacks but also direct an attack into another direction or dodge, he also tested his hardness and brought several items to test it like concrete, boulders, and metal and all of them broke in contact and Izuku assumed that his hardness was still out of the question since he didn't have any other items harden than titanium which also broke.

"HUAH!" shouted Kirishima swinging a hardened punch at the Emerald wall that Izuku made for him to train and it didn't even crack! Kirishima was thankful for the training, his body felt much lighter when he got his stamina replenished and felt that he got way stronger now, he could hold his hardening for an extra few hours before becoming a bit tired, he also hardened his fingertips into sharp talons allowing him to have a new kind of attack.

Denki was also tired but thankful nonetheless and was happy to know that the amount of electricity he could discharge was able to be increased, they went again to the power plant to see if it increased and it did! He could discharge a few more volts even if it was small it was better then nothing and was reassured that Izuku also trained hard and achieved little.

"That's enough, keep training like this for a while with your weights on, and when you enter the exams take them off," ordered Izuku to his 2 best friends, he and Kirishima went perfectly since he was a humble person that didn't boast about his quirk and sees it as normal and he also discovered that he liked to judge things by saying manly or unmanly and he likes meat when he took them for a snack, he really loved turkey jerky.

Kirishima and Denki let their selves fall down on the ground tired of the training. "Damn, Izuku, you don't pull any punches," commented Denki who was panting a bit, who knew that Izuku's training regime made a simple day a week worth of training? He did get some muscle that was visible and it was a bit beyond the beginner state.

"This training paid well off, now I have more options in my arsenal," said Kirishima who was excited to do this again since his training regime looked poor in comparison with Izuku's which was harsh and hard to do, something that he wanted! A real training regime that made him stronger and his quirk way handier.

"Your hardening ability is quite rare Kirishima, you don't have any restrictions in your movement or become a bit heavier, something like that is rare and the only thing we need to work on is your stamina since hardening is mostly based on stamina, but you need to have a bit more confidence in yourself," said Izuku handing them both a bottle of water which they gratefully accepted and downed half of it in one gulp. "I'm impressed how far you guys will go to get stronger, what is your motivation?"

"I want to become a strong hero, like the crimson riot! I want to be powerful as any hero and be useful!" replied Kirishima making Izuku chuckle again that Kirishima didn't think highly of himself and was willing to help others.

"I want to be cool-looking and stop having other people look down on me," said Denki a bit sad knowing how many children teased him for being so weird looking after he once discharged too much electricity.

"I see, well both of you need to have more confidence, Denki can you maybe form particles in your hands?" asked Izuku which was also part of training, Denki tried out and saw that he could form a small object which was an eraser. "You can manipulate the electricity around you and use it to create particles and form in into objects maybe you should include those in your devices and include a car battery that replenishes your electricity once you used too much, then you can get back into action, but I recommend something else than that."

"And that is?" asked Denki who wrote it down on a notepad.

"You should hold back a bit of electricity in your head when you use all your electricity, it allows you to keep mobile instead of airheaded." Denki quickly wrote it down, he still needed to practice how to shoot even without those devices he would maybe get. "And use electricity to enhance your speed, this is physically possible but use a small amount since it is dangerous to do it even if you have a healing factor you still don't have complete mastery over it and enhance your attacks with electricity."

Denki nodded and wrote it down not wanting to forget the useful info he got from his new friend, unlike others, besides Kirishima, he didn't make fun of him when he was in his goofy state and just waited until it was done. "And some kevlar or smooth thing titanium in your clothing making it a surprise of your defense and maybe some gloves."

"And what should I do with my equipment?" asked Kirishima excited what kind of upgrades he would get suggested by his friend and mentor.

Izuku thought about and answered him. "Sturdy and comfortable clothing and belt with medical pills or something like that once you strain your body or if you're out of stamina, and some armor pieces in places where your speed isn't decreased, and you also need to work on your speed of course and a device that measures your blood pressure to keep check if your nearing your limit and that only you can hear it."

Kirishima nodded and also wrote everything down on a notepad he somehow got out of nowhere, the device that would warn him when he nears his limit was very useful and let him know how careful he needs to be in battle. and some armor patches in places that don't slow him down didn't hurt either allowing him to spare his stamina to focus on his uncovered parts of his body.

"We keep up with this training and I have already nothing to do other than physical training and mental training," said Izuku making them confused why he wasn't going to explore his quirks abilities. "I already know what my quirk is capable of so I just need to make sure that I don't slack off," said Izuku before they could question him.

"Can you show us a bit of your power?" they asked both at the same time.

Izuku was not sure about this but if he refused that would mean hurting their friendship so why not? Kirishima and Denki were good people and friends. He raised his hands and suddenly the Emerald wall that was still there began to slowly descend into the air and was floating and Izuku slowly dismissed the emeralds into tiny beautiful sparks.

It was also a legend that Emerald unlocks the undiscovered mind and has physic abilities, it was a small amount of power that Izuku showed them, ever since the death of his family he trained to become the strongest to protect the family he has left and won't forgive anyone who will harm his mother, he was a healer but he was able to heal himself a bit, after all the Emerald also represents harmony and mentality.

And that fitted Izuku just fine.

 _Library._

Just because he knew everything about emeralds doesn't mean he doesn't research, but he was now researching for Kirishima and Denki who both wanted to be acknowledged by the people and they were humble about their selves, they deserved it and one more thing, he didn't hate Katsuki at all despite what he did on the last day of school, it was the best way to teach him, Izuku was a non-violent person but Katsuki was a type of person that wasn't easy to convince with words alone.

So he needed to do it the hard way despite that he didn't like it but it was the only option to ensure that Katsuki wouldn't end up getting in trouble at all, Izuku never hated him not even after all the things Katsuki tried to do to him and even all those horrible things the other children his age whispered about him.

Being in Balance.

A book that explained everything about being in balance, not to drive into the darkness and give into hatred and moving on when you lose someone important, that was a time of Izuku where he trained for the purpose of hunting down the person that killed his dad Hiashi and little sister Kazuki, he was training like crazy and was filled with hatred and wanted nothing but to kill the person responsible, he ignored everything else and when darkness almost consumed him, there was someone who he never expected to help him.

"Interesting book your reading." said a voice behind Izuku making him turn around to see a boy with a crow head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, my name is Tokoyami Fumikage."

Izuku looked a bit surprised, he wasn't startled at all, he couldn't get scared anymore seeing the deaths of his family in front of his eyes made him immune to anything that would scare him. "Izuku, Midoriya Izuku is my name and it's nice to meet you Fumikage-san," replied Izuku with a small smile the surprised look on Tokoyami was not visible but Izuku saw it.

 ** _Again another few hours later._**

And another surprise was that Tokoyami was also going to attend the exams of UA, his quirk was rather interesting and with that Izuku was explained that Tokoyami had a spirit in the form of a crow inside him that gets stronger when there is more darkness but harder to control and he called it Dark Shadow, it's personality also depends on how much darkness there is.

If there is much darkness Dark Shadow will become stubborn and destructive.

When there is not much darkness Dark Shadow will be less hard to control and more cooperative.

But his control over Dark Shadow also relied on himself, in other words, it was also depending if Tokoyami got angry or sad, making it way more wild and powerful but then Dark Shadow will control him instead.

"If you want more control then I suggest mental training and meditation, but some physical training won't hurt too," suggested Izuku to Tokoyami who nodded seeing the benefits of doing that, he needed the physical training too if the enemy came too close and his mental control would also be very handy.

"Is there something else you suggest me to do?" asked Tokoyami who wanted more advice from Izuku who was very friendly to help him.

Izuku thought about it again and looked at Tokoyami for a few moments and finally spoke. "Martial arts you should learn, that will be very helpful for your Dark Shadow and building up a good friendship is also a good thing, and can you let me see your hero outfit?" Tokoyami nodded and showed him his design of his hero costume, a dark cloak that surrounded his whole body with black boots.

"Hm, this is a good design allowing you to have full mobility and allowing Dark Shadow to gather darkness when it is without, but you lack a bit of defense in your costume like some kevlar or light-weight titanium, and maybe a small glider build in it."

"A glider?" asked Tokoyami surprised.

"Yeah to fly when you come near cliffs or getting cornered somewhere high," replied Izuku. "And training Dark Shadow to build up a resistance against the light so he functions longer in battle." another good advice from Izuku again. Tokoyami nodded and began to think about physical training and he could see that Izuku had ripped off muscles underneath his clothing thanks to having sharp eyes. "One of the greatest weaknesses of quirks is relying on them too much that you miss seeing important points that can get you stronger."

Izuku's watch began beeping signaling it was time to go home and eat dinner, he said to Tokoyami goodbye and if he wants to train with him that they meet up at the park and that there were other friends he trained with.

* * *

 ** _Shopping center._**

Why you ask that Izuku is in the shopping center because the shortest way home was through the shopping center and it also gave him extra time like a half an hour time! That fast was the shortest way to home so he decided to buy some things he might need for the training, he had a lot of money since he did some modeling job and many other jobs, but he never really spend his money for anything but now he could.

So he bought some weights, training gear, sleeping masks, throwing balls, a timer, a smoke machine and a final touch he also bought something that could help them improve even further by their selves. Izuku liked to help them but he didn't want them to rely only on him, they needed to make their own attacks and find their own fighting style but they could still ask for his help.

"I think this is enough," said Izuku to himself who would train them for a few months and train along them, but once the exams they needed to be on their own for a small time before they could ask him what they should do next since that would mean they relied on him too much.

Right before Izuku wanted to leave he heard screaming and looked above and saw debris raining down towards him but the weird thing was that the debris was formed into perfect spikes, he quickly raised his hands and created a dome over himself to protect him and the other people around him, the debris crushed upon impact protecting the people from getting harmed while they screamed in fear.

"Don't let him get away!" shouted a man wearing a hero costume also attracting the attention of Izuku who looked to see a blur, a normal eye wouldn't be able to catch the blur and identify what it was but Izuku saw what the person was, he wore a bird-like mask around his mouth and had black hair, but he seemed to be stealing money and had no ill feelings as Izuku saw the maniacal grin.

Izuku created a katana of emeralds and prepared to attack. **"Sacred Omnislash!"** shouted Izuku aiming his attack at the villain, he raised his sword which was glowing and sliced a cross-shaped arc of light towards the villain at high speed.

The villain looked back when he noticed that the place around him was getting a bit too flashy and turned around to see a cross-shaped slash heading towards him and smirked and held out his hand to break it only to know when it came in contact with his hand that the attack didn't dissolve at all but continued to push forward and throw him harshly into a wall, upon impact the wall cracked while damaging him greatly.

"GUAH!" gasped the villain in pain and spat out some saliva while thinking who this person could be that made an attack that was able to withstand his quirk, he caught a glimpse of Izuku who was mostly covered in light not being able to see him completely, he wanted to kill him! How dare he attack him and wound him! He wanted to stand up but the attack was so powerful it didn't allow him to stand without getting dizzy.

A black mist appeared and surrounded him before another cross-shaped arc hit him, Kurogiri groaned in pain as he felt the attack instead of having it negated. "Overhaul! What is this attack!? Even I can feel it!" gritted Kurogiri in pain as the light made him dizzy.

"I don't know! But I know that it is a kid with white and neon green hair! Retreat! I can't move my body, I'm dizzy after that attack hit me!" said Overhaul while gritting his teeth that he has been beaten in a simple attack. Kurogiri nodded and teleported them away while the money was left behind, the heroes arrived and didn't find him anywhere only the stolen money and a cross-shaped slash mark on the wall.

* * *

 ** _Izuku's POV._**

Izuku didn't know why but he felt that the villain was way more dangerous, leagues above the slime villain he once fought, he saw that he was still conscious after he got hit by his 'Sacred Omnislash that was supposed to paralyze villains.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling we will meet each other again and it will not be pleasant for both of us." said Izuku while still looking at wall while not knowing that he was right that they would meet again.

* * *

 **I watched further in the manga and I really love Eri! She's just so cute! I will be explaining Izuku's attacks on how they work and give Denki, Kirishima and Tokoyami attacks that they develop on their own.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: On to the next chapter! And I got inspired again! So the quirks will have something similar to another item of another famous anime that anyone knows! Well with the exception of my friend since he never watches anime.**

 **Izuku: Like the hidden ability of the quirks in Dual quirk Izuku?**

 **Alrain: Yes, but something way better! I don't own anything of My hero academia, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Home.**_

Izuku woke up and went to get himself breakfast since today was the day that Tokoyami joined Denki and Kirishima for the training regime, Tokoyami had a slender build so most think that he wouldn't be able to but Izuku had fate that Tokoyami could take it and he was part bird so he has to have good stamina, Izuku took his backpack and loaded it with all the items that he bought yesterday.

"I will be going," said Izuku leaving a note behind for his mom that said that he was going to train even though his mom is a morning person, she didn't want, no, scratch that, she never wanted to sleep more than she needed, but if she lacked sleep you don't want to get in her way or anger her because you will be...let's just say that it wouldn't be pleasant if you do that, Izuku saw that some men who wouldn't leave her alone learn it the hard way and even without quirk she was a force to be reckoned with. "Wonder how dad managed to get to her?" asked Izuku with a nervous smile to himself.

His mother just woke up and sneezed a bit and Izuku heard that and bolted out of the house not wanting to talk with his mother who had the ability to sense correctly which person talked bad about her or made fun of her, Izuku swore that she had 2 quirks to do that, lucky for his dad he made never fun of her or talked behind her back.

Izuku remembered how his father was, he was someone with endless patience who would listen to you for hours and he was the one that never cursed or possessed hate or even to fight since he chose it as the last option, he was average in school but he was the type that would help you out of a misery or emotional breakdown and he also helped people open their eyes to look at their selves and were never the one to judge people by their looks. Izuku was proud that he inherited so much of his dad but he sometimes wished that he had it earlier.

Izuku's father Hiashi Midoriya was a therapist since his quirk was a mental type.

 **[Spiritual bonding.] This quirk allows you to reach the inner spirit of a person and understand each problem and helps the user to know their selves and help them overcome their fear and such, but the backside is in order to help one must expose him or herself to the darkness of the person and might lose his or her insanity and get lost in the darkness for the eternity.**

And yet his father never turned to the darkness and helped over 400 people with their problems and earned them enough money to get through when his mother was one time sick from her hero work.

* * *

 _ **Park.**_

Tokoyami came to the park as he was told yesterday by Izuku and he met Denki and Kirishima who seemed friendly in his opinion, both of them were excited about the training regime, it would be hellish but they knew only hard work will pay off.

"I see you all arrived on time," said Izuku who was walking up to them with his backpack his smile never losing.

"Yo Izuku! Is it the same training as yesterday?" asked Denki. Izuku nodded and replied. "That and some other kind of training." Kirishima already explained what the training would be to Tokoyami.

"Let's begin," said Izuku getting the weights out for Tokoyami.

So they did the same thing again and went up running up and down from a hill to increase their stamina, did pushups, situps swimming in the river, practice martial arts, Izuku got to meet Dark Shadow to teach it martial arts, Denki practiced his aiming and tried out the electricity holding his head and it worked! He went over his limit and didn't get airheaded at all, Kirishima mastered some martial arts and was able to hold his hardening for 40 more minutes and Tokoyami did also get a bit stronger and Dark Shadow build a small resistance against the light.

"Now on to the next part of training," said Izuku who handed them bottles of water which they took, the boys gulped half of it in one go and were panting and sweating since the training was way harder then Alrain described since the weights weighed 20 pounds each, and they were strapped like this.

3 on each arm.

5 on each leg.

A whole belt around their waist.

"Okay then take those weights off and follow me." this made the boys sigh and released all of their weights feeling way better when the extra weights got from them, Denki, Kirishima, and Tokoyami did feel way lighter and followed Izuku with a bit of struggle, they arrived by the river again and saw 3 platforms. "Now onto mental and sensitivity training."

"Mental and sensitivity training?" asked Denki confused.

"I'm going to train your patience, control, senses, focus, and calamity, this exercise is to train your minds and senses, mental to make sure you never panic or get distracted in battle and learn to clear your mind from everything, and also to train your sense to sense incoming attacks and pick up even the slightest bits of sound," explained Izuku while it was handy for Tokoyami it didn't explain why Denki or Kirishima should train into this.

"But how can we be useful for this?" asked Denki.

"Yeah, I also don't understand," added Kirishima.

Izuku knew they're going to ask that. "Simple, one of you throw a ball at me and don't make a sound," replied Izuku turning his back to them, one of them picked a ball and aimed and threw it towards Izuku's left leg which moved a bit avoiding the ball. "Kirishima, you were the one that threw the ball." said Izuku making them gasp a bit, how'de he knew that.

"Denki, if you were the one to throw it, you would aim for my back, right?" asked Izuku making Denki stiffen a bit.

Tokoyami understood and got how Izuku did that. "You sensed something that was aimed at your leg, and you knew that Denki was going to throw it at you since you felt his eyes aimed at your back, right?"

"Correct, Tokoyami, you need to be able to mask your presence and make yourself one with your environment." with this mental and sensitivity training began, it went like this, all 3 of them took meditation positions on the platforms and trained in focus, patience, and self-control. Izuku would throw balls at them to try and disturb them while they needed to ignore it and focus and next, they went standing on the platforms while blinded and try to sense the balls and dodge them while maintaining their focus and balance.

You wouldn't believe the number of times they fell into the water, so to prevent them from getting their clothes soaked he already sent them a mail with the needed items they would need including swimming trunks. So they were lucky of having read their message.

"Now we continue."

* * *

 _ **Several months later.**_

It was just 4 months before the exams of UA starts and Denki, Kirishima, and Tokoyami went to train on their own after Izuku explained that they should train and make their own attacks, Izuku also trained with them to motivate them a bit more and he still recommended them for reading a few comics to imitate the abilities.

Izuku was now walking home with some groceries when his mother asked him if he could buy some, he didn't mind at all but his eye caught something in an alley and quickly went over to the alley and saw a giant ugly man hovering over a small girl with white hair and red eyes and she was wearing a medical cloak with bandages wrapped around her arms and legs and her throat.

"Stay still girl, he can't allow you to escape, right now." said the ugly looking man to the girl who was shaking and tearing a bit up.

"Hey, why don't you deal with someone of your own size?" said Izuku behind him making the man turn around to fight him but he froze when he saw the dangerous look on Izuku's face. "Let me teach you about how I treat people who bully children~!" said Izuku with a bit of a sadistic smile.

 **(A/N: The next scenes are too bloody and violent and describing them would be very disturbing and would also ruin Izuku's image and his quirk a bit, no scratch that it would totally ruin it, you should know that he inherited some of his mothers traits and those are the most unpleasant ones, god! How could Hiashi deal with that!?)**

After Izuku was done with 'teaching' the man some lessons he went over to the girl and crouched to level her height, she was still scared but she felt a lot safer around Izuku since she saw that his eyes showed concern. "Hello there, my name is Izuku and what's yours?"

"E-Eri." whispered the girl so softly that it was impossible to hear but not for Izuku.

"That's a cute name," commented Izuku making the girl blush a bit, she never received a compliment her life and was said the be cursed by her mother. "Where are you're parents?" this made Eri sad and tear up a bit and Izuku got also sad at this and mad as he saw that Eri was abandoned.

"T-They left me, I-I made my daddy v-vanish," said Eri between tears, she was so tired of running away from the Hisaki and fell asleep, but before she touched the ground she landed on something soft and warm, she looked up and saw it was Izuku who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sleep well, I will take care of you, Eri," said Izuku showing a bit of his angelic smile to her to which she smiled a bit and fell asleep in his arms, Izuku stood up and was careful not to wake Eri up and decided that he would take her in.

* * *

 _ **Home.**_

Izuku didn't announce that he was home since Eri was still asleep and was mortified when he saw some bruises on her body that showed him that she has been treated badly or in other words abused, so Izuku went to a clothing store and bought some clothes for while somehow still holding Eri who has never slept so well in her life, even though she was unfamiliar with the feeling of comfort yet she knew that she could trust Izuku, being evil didn't suit him or lying he was honest, kind and caring.

Inko walked into the living room and saw her son but also Eri in his arms and quickly went over to them. "Izuku, who is this girl?" asked Inko while caressing the cheek of Eri carefully seeing all those bandages made her very worried and she knew that something was wrong. To begin with, why did Izuku not bring her to the hospital, why didn't he go to the orphanage to ask if she ran away which was reasonable and why was Izuku so mad?

"She was assaulted by a thug, I handed him over to the police and said that Eri was my little sister," replied Izuku while still holding Eri who snuggled into his chest cutely making Inko almost squeal at her adorableness. "There was something in my mind that told me not to go to the hospital as if it was leading her back to the place that hurt her."

Inko frowned at this, this was a trait that he inherited from his father, the ability to sense danger nearby and it seemed from what Izuku explained that it was shouting at Izuku not to go. "Can we take care of her?" asked Izuku hopefully not wanting Eri to suffer anymore. Inko smiled and nodded making Izuku happy that they got to take care of Eri.

* * *

 _ **4 months later.**_

When Eri was awake she was ecstatic when she heard that she was getting adopted into the family, she told Inko about what she accidentally did to her father but Inko could care less since she just told her that she didn't have control over her quirk that time and that she would never do something like abandoning a child and this made Eri clung at her for a while, 4 months flew by and Izuku figured out what Eri's quirk was, she could rewind something organic and inorganic back into it's original form and that was dangerous because she reverted her father back into the time he didn't even exist. So Izuku used his healing powers to heal Eri both mentally as physically from the scarring memory/experience.

"I'm off to UA, mom, Eri," said Izuku wearing his training clothes and shoes.

"Success! Onii-chan!" shouted Eri happily while Inko held her in her arms wearing a pink dress with a yellow bird on the down right side, something she would never get tired off since Eri was so adorable to hold when she was happy!

Izuku smiled back at his little sister. "I will, Imouto," replied Izuku while waving them goodbye and closing the doors and began walking towards the direction of UA academy, while wondering how much Denki, Kirishima, and Tokoyami went with their training and if they could pass which Izuku knew they would, they were strong, understanding and humble, but above all that they had the potential to became great heroes.

UA academy was big in Izuku's opinion and saw how tall the buildings were and began walking towards the entrance. "OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted a voice behind Izukuy who didn't turn around knowing exactly who it was. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! DEKU!"

"Good day too, Bakugou-san," replied Izuku making Katsuki flinch a bit since he was still not used to being called by his surname, he basically just scoffed and kept on walking. "Tch! Whatever, nerd!"

Izuku shook his head and knew the convincing of Katsuki would take a LONG time, not that he cared Izuku was patient and could wait and see the time that is perfect.

"Ano? Are you okay?" asked a voice behind Izuku making him turn around to face Ochako. "Hey Ochako, everything is fine," replied Izuku calmly.

"Are you sure? He seemed to hate you a lot," said Ochako with a small frown on her face, she saw how nasty Katsuki looked at Izuku and how much hate was filled in his eyes and he looked like a delinquent.

"I'm sure, he has just a big ego and doesn't like people who are stronger than himself," replied Izuku reassuring the girl that there was nothing wrong at all. "Well you should go right now, I'm waiting for some friends of mine." Ochako nodded and walked ahead of him.

"Yo! How're doing, Izuku!" shouted another voice behind him making Izuku turn around to see Denki, Kirishima, and Tokoyami walking towards him. "Are you ready for the exams? Wait! Of course, you are!" added Denki making Kirishima laugh and Tokoyami roll his eyes in amusement, he hit off well with the other 2 since they were amusing and friendly in his opinion.

"I see you guys are ready as well and got yourself some new techniques?" asked Izuku making them all nod their heads. "We certainly have thanks to your advice but we aren't going to reveal them and keep it on our regular attacks," said Tokoyami who was happy that he got more control and better friendship with his friend Dark Shadow.

"Your training and advice helped us a lot, I improved a lot more then I would ever think," admitted Kirishima while walking beside the 3. "That's good, I have some new abilities and techniques too, and I also have a little sister now."

"A little sister? Is she a cute one that you want to play and hug all day?" asked Denki who always wanted to have a little sister and spoil her rotten, Izuku took his phone and showed them the picture of Eri laughing while hugging Inko, Izuku's friends had now hearts in their eyes. "So cute!" they said simultaneously looking at Eri melted their hearts into mush.

"I wish I had such a cute little sister! I would play with her every day and spoil her rotten!" said Denki with Kirishima nodding without the spoiling part though. Tokoyami also liked the idea of having siblings since he was a bit lonely even though his parents were home.

"Well, we should go right now, I can maybe introduce her to you later, right now we need to go to the exams," said Izuku putting his phone back into his jacket and entered with his friends the UA building in.

 ** _UA ballroom._**

Izuku took a seat next to Katsuki who pretended not to notice him at all but the truth was that he was actually paying attention to Izuku ever since he got saved by him and the attack also caught his interest since it was so bright he couldn't study it how it defeated the slime villain, it didn't look like it did any harm to the villain but at the same time it was hard to see it in the watery body of the villain so he got nothing besides that it was blinding and was called Northern light.

"Tch! Bastard!" cursed Katsuki silently making it so silent that Izuku didn't hear it.

Tokoyami raised his eye when he saw Katsuki send Izuku a hateful glare and was curious, was Izuku someone who was a violent person who made other peoples lives horrible before he was so peaceful or was it that Katsuki was a person who knew him and was jealous of his quirk? He guessed that it was the 2nd one since he also experienced people getting jealous of his quirk and Izuku seemed to have regret in his eyes but more of something personal.

A man with yellow defying gravity hair came out wearing some black leather disco clothing and star-shaped sunglasses with a weird device around his neck that strangely had the similarity of a microphone came out and had a huge toothy smile plastered on his face.

"YO! HOW YA DOING MY FELLOWS?! MY NAME IS PRESENT MIC! SO ARE YOU READY FOR THE EXAMS!?" shouted Present mic but no one really answered him and some were just a bit weirded out, Izuku laughed silently, amused at the antics of Present mic as it really suited him in his opinion and who was going to judge him? Izuku wasn't the person to judge people by their appearance and saw that Present mic tried to lift the mood up. Present mic caught this and saw that Izuku was merely amused instead of weirded out.

Present Mic then continued in his loud voice how the exams worked out, the robot had numbers painted on them and showed how much points they were worth, it was kind of simple but there were time-limit and limited robots and not everybody would be going to the same area and were handed cards with the info which bus they should take and which area they took them.

"Mmh? It seems I will be cut off from Tokoyami, Denki, and Kirishima," said Izuku to himself as he looked at his card with the info on it.

"Tch! That means I can't kick your ass!" snarled Katsuki making Izuku roll his eyes at his behavior. "Watch it! Deku, I will earn that number one spot and prove to you that I'm stronger!"

"Excuse me, sir! You made a mistake about the targets as the pamphlet tells us that there are 4 targets! Such a mistake of the best hero school in Japan is unacceptable!" said a boy with glasses and a stern face and made some motions with his hands like he was a robot and he was a bit loud.

"GOOD EYES YOU HAVE THERE! You see the 4th one is actually a villain too powerful to take on and the best you can do is avoid it and leave it to a pro-hero!" replied Mic while the rest had one thought.

 _"He spoke in a normal tone!?"_

"Also! You there with the wild hair! Stop cursing it is really disturbing!" said the boy pointing at Katsuki who merely scoffed while the rest laughed a bit at the boy's expense, Izuku didn't laugh as he was not a person that laughed at someone's embarrassment.

The boy apologized to Present mic for interrupting him and sat down on his seat.

 _Area 11._

Izuku looked up to the gates that sealed the examiners from the fake city, it was gigantic as it was easily as big as a tower-building making him wonder how UA could afford this all. "It seems everything will start here, my way to becoming a hero," said Izuku to himself as he continued to stare, he caught a familiar sight of a girl with brown hair.

"Ochako, I wonder how she's doing right now?" mused Izuku and before he could think further the voice of Present mic boomed over the place telling them to get ready, the gates opened and Izuku raced in it before Present mic said anything.

"Hey! What the!"

"Why's he running already!?"

"The proctor didn't even-!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!? A REAL BATTLE THERE DOESN'T EXIST SOMETHING LIKE A COUNTDOWN!?" shouted Present mic more laughing than shouting since the looks on the examiners' faces were priceless to see. The examiners either cursed their selves or Izuku for not noticing it sooner.

And with Izuku he was slashing down robots left and right with an emerald Katana. **"Sacred Omnislash!"** said Izuku releasing 2 arcs of light combining them in a cross, while destroying a few robots that tried to sneak up from behind him. "My, it seems I have enough points for now," said Izuku as he counted that he had 50 points and decided to climb up one of the buildings with emerald claws.

The other examiners arrived and began to attack the nearest robots as fast as they could, Izuku didn't worry since he left plenty of robots behind for the others and why he didn't want more points was because he couldn't care about ranks or places and wanted to get accepted in UA, he saw Ochako touching the robots making them float and then press her fingers to make them eat dirt, the loud boy had engines attached to his legs and used it to enhance his kicks and so on.

"A gravity and a speed quirk, both mutations and very well used." mused Izuku as he drank out of a juice-box, but the area beneath him did remind him of a certain day that he would always regret and never forgive himself for it. "Focus!" said Izuku while slapping his head, he could not dwell on the past and he needed to move on, now he had the strength to protect his mom and Eri.

*ROAR!*

Izuku almost jumped at the sound and looked down to see all the examiners run away from a giant robot that was as tall as the buildings self if not then bigger and bulkier, it reminded Izuku of a combination of a tyrannosaurus rex and bear.

"RUN!

"IT'S THE ZERO POINTER!"

"HOW DOES UA AFFORD THIS!?"

"Well that escalated quickly," commented Izuku a bit amused that they all got so easily scared, he looked at the robot and saw him coming closer and wanted to leave. "H-Help...m-me." moaned a voice in a bit of pain.

Izuku looked down and saw that it was Ochako who was pleading for help and saw how dizzy and helpless she was, it was an aftereffect of her quirk like everybody else has them. Quirks had their weaknesses and limits so, therefore, are hero schools to make you realize what the weakness is. "Motion sickness, huh?" said Izuku before he jumped down to help Ochako.

"Izuku!" said Ochako happily that her friend came to help her, he tried getting her out of the rubble but one nasty rock that was a bit too big wouldn't budge, the robot neared them and Ochako looked horrified.

"!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

The villain in front of Izuku stared manically at him, Izuku was too terrified to move but he got confused when the villain's eyes wondered to his father who was stuck under the debris.

"I think I will take you first!" said the villain as he walked over to Hiashi, Izuku was too scared to do anything and his brain was screaming at him to go help his father, but what could he do to help him since he was quirkless.

"...N-No! S-Stop!" pleaded Izuku with tears in his eyes, but the villain merely smirked and transformed his hand into a metal hammer and smashed his father's head into mush.

"NO!" screamed Izuku, his senses were screaming at him again to move. _"FUCKING MOVE YOU IDIOT!"_ shouted his mind while Izuku was still looking at the dead body of his father who didn't move anymore.

"O-Onii-chan." whimpered the voice of his little sister Mizumi who had a trickle of blood rolling down her head, Izuku got stiff again and saw the villain follow his gaze and land on the body of his little sister.

"Oh!? Well it seems that there is still one left~" said the villain with a sadistic smirk as he also walked over to his little sister. Izuku felt that his limbs were able to move again and yet he was too scared to move.

"N-No! Leave her alone!" but he screamed even harder when the hammer came down.

* * *

 _ **Back to city-replica.**_

Izuku's eyes were shadowed and tears rolled down his cheeks as the horrified look on Ochako's face made him remember that day, the day that he let a villain kill his father and little sister when he could've saved his little sister, but due to being an idiot for seeing Katsuki as a friend even if he got treated badly made him just lose confidence, it was all his fault and he wouldn't or ever deny it.

"I-Izuku?" Ochako saw tears streaming down over his cheeks and wondered why he was crying but when he looked up she saw that his eyes glowed green, Izuku stood up again and held his hands together. **"Eastern Dragon!"** chanted Izuku and Ochako closed her eyes when the blinding light appeared.

The teachers also shielded their eyes as they couldn't take the brightness of it, an eastern dragon made out of various degrees of green light came out of the palms of Izuku's hand and roared at the zero-pointer and tackled it head-on, pushing it on it's back while having a large dent on its chest.

Izuku was glaring at the robot, he was not telling the entire truth of the villain that killed his father and little sister, he did something that made the man scared of him, fear him and also beg for forgiveness but the police was there to stop him, they saw how scared he was and were shocked when they saw his eyes become murderous and filled with intense killing intent.

Izuku sliced off the limbs of the man his nose, stabbed him a few times and took also one of his eyes, he wanted to make him suffer and feel the pain he felt when he saw the cold bodies of his family, Izuku cried without shouting and began to curse himself to hell as he was able to do something while the police and therapist tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault and that he was a child.

He got out of his thoughts and sliced the boulder into pieces and helped Ochako up. "I'm sorry I spaced out there, the look on my face made me remember something," said Izuku feeling bad that his flashback decreased his time to save Ochako who simply smiled.

"It's okay! You were still there to help me." she tried to stand on her own but found out that her foot hurt more than she thought. "EEP!" squeaked Ochako out as Izuku scooped her up in bridal style making her blush like a tomato.

"Don't worry I got you." smiled Izuku at her and suddenly the background behind him turned into a flower-field with the sun shining brightly and him wearing a knights armor, it was basically Izuku's natural charm. And Ochako wasn't the only one seeing it as most of the girls dreamed of being carried by a knight while the boys didn't see anything at all and were plain confused why the girls stared dreamily at Izuku and Ochako.

Lida was looking at Izuku and when he saw him the first time he didn't peg Izuku as a fighter but more of a priest and such, but here she showed amazing skill and power and control over his quirk and didn't run away in fear, it was like he didn't know what fear was! He was being calm and cool-headed while facing the zero-pointer but he also saw something that made him surprised.

Regret.

As if he remembered something when he saw the look on the girl's face.

"Hai, Hai, is everyone alright?" asked an elderly woman walking along the students checking them quickly if they had any fatal injury, she threw a curious/amused look at Ziuku and Ochako who was blushing madly as he was still holding her like she was his wife, they really looked cute in Youth Girl's opinion. _"Oh? How cute they look, kids, these days move fast! How to be young again."_

"Hello there! Where is she wounded young man?" asked Youth Girl, Izuku smiled since she made her think of his deceased grandmother who was so kind, yet fierce as a lioness, if she got to meet her they would become good friends.

"I'm fine, but Ochako here is wounded by her left leg," said Izuku. Youth girl kissed Ochako's leg and she was perfectly fine after the exams were over Izuku went home to rest since the exams did a real number on his heart.

"Why can't I forgive myself?" was Izuku's question before he entered his home.

* * *

 **So here you have it! The entrance exams are over and I need some motivation as I lost a bit of interest in writing this story. But you don't have to be afraid as I don't go back on my promise, but after my weekend I have a week filled with tests so I may not be able to write sooner then I wanted.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it and I will se you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: Here is the next chapter and I will soon work on Eren's resolve.**

* * *

 _ **Teacher lounge.**_

At UA, all the teachers were together to view the scoreboard of the examiners and look how skilled they are, Toshinori grinned when he saw who was on the 1st place of the scoreboard and that was Izuku Midoriya, although he did wonder why Izuku suddenly froze up, Toshinori immediately saw that it wasn't that he was scared of the robot as he has seen his determined eyes to save her, no it was the terrified look on the girl's face that made Izuku freeze up as if it was calling back to a bad memory.

Toshinori had those eyes once, he once blamed himself for the death of his master that she died thanks to him as she prioritized over his training to inherit One for all then training herself to become stronger then All for one. So Izuku was in short words a bit unstable, but it was very, very hard to see as Izuku didn't look anywhere like a nervous type, more of the calm ones that would help you physically and mentally and he seemingly wasn't aware of it himself.

"Look at the kid in the 2nd place, he hasn't any rescue points," commented Midnight as she flinched a bit when she got a small glimpse of the animalistic grin of Katsuki.

"And look at the 1st, he has both high rescue and combat points, and he also figured out that there was no countdown from the start," commented Blood King who was impressed as he expected that all the examiners waited for the countdown that wasn't there at all.

"I wonder what his quirk is, it seems to be very powerful and not that draining for the boy, so he must have trained himself mentally and physically for that," added Cementoss his 2 cents.

The principal of the school that looked like the combination of a dog, polar bear and a mouse, but nobody knows which one of the 3 he is but who cares anyway, he seemed to be very happy as he saw that they had a good crop of students this year and he saw a few with good potential. "Well everyone, I have a good feeling that this year will be way more interesting," said Nedzu who hopped off his seat and walked back to his office as he had some paperwork to do, all the other teachers left to while Toshinori was thinking about asking Izuku why he froze, but it seemed personal so he mustn't bother with it.

"I can do some catching up with my training!" exclaimed Toshinori happily as he hasn't been able to do that when he got that fatal injury with his fight with All for one, but now he could go back at it without any restraint and get more powerful once they face again.

But what he didn't notice was a man with long black hair was watching Izuku with closed eyes as he could somehow sense that Izuku was a special case as he showed almost no drawback from his quirk, he has seen Katsuki wave his hand a bit painful when he used his quirk multiple times.

"Hm? The brat is interesting."

 _ **UA high.**_

Izuku was reading a note in which class he was placed, he already left home early and said goodbye to his mom and little sister as he didn't like sleeping more then that was necessary. "So my class is in 1-A, huh? I've heard that there weren't many that passed the test and that 2 people got recommended into the school." Izuku stopped with walking and was standing in front of a giant door with big letters 1-A on it, it made him sweatdrop as the door was way too huge and why they did it.

"Okay? I guess this is my class, I just hope I won't end up in the same class as Katsuki." Izuku didn't like the thought of Katsuki being in the same class as him as he was too loud in his opinion and Izuku preferred a calm class but that would be impossible with Katsuki. "Well here goes nothing."

"GET YOUR FEET IMMEDIATELY OF THAT DESK!"

"HUH!? WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME?!"

And with that Izuku said goodbye to his hopes of having a calm class and way worse was that he recognized those 2 voices, 1st one was the boy with glasses and he was a bit loud, and 2nd you guessed it was none other than our explosive friend Katsuki, and he seemed to have a heated conversation with the boy with glasses.

"Maybe we should start over, my name is Tenya Lida from the Somei academy." introduced the boy named Lida, now Izuku knew his name although he was a bit loud and moved a bit like a robot.

"Somei!? So you're from the damn elite, I will enjoy crushing you!" shouted Katsuki showing his animalistic face to Lida who flinched from the look of Katsuki and that he would say such words to him. "Crushing me!? And you dare call yourself a hero student!" Lida's attention then drew away to the door and saw Izuku who simply looked calm, Katsuki snarled once he saw Izuku.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya, I hope we will get along with each other." introduced Izuku with a smile and his smiled got a small bit wider once he saw Tokoyami, Denki, and Kirishima who was in the class too and they smiled seeing that he was in the same class as him.

"Good morning! My name is-!"

"Tenya Lida, right, I heard your name when you talked to Katsuki," said Izuku. Tenya nodded at that and got into talk with Izuku. "So have you figured out the real meaning of the test?" asked Lida to Izuku who was confused but then understood.

"Well it was simple, a hero risks his or her life to protect and save that of others," replied Izuku a bit unsure of himself with the reply he gave, Lida nodded and then began to ramble that Izuku was a way better hero student than him in a bit of a dramatic tone which made Izuku a bit amused.

"Don't lower yourself, I just did what was right in my heart and had no idea of the real meaning of the test," said Izuku wanting Lida to stop and lower himself and it seemed to work as Lida seemed surprised but then accepted the answer.

"Uwah!" shouted a voice behind Izuku making him turn around to see Ochako facepalm into the ground as she tripped by the door getting all the attention from the class and some of them sweatdropped at her clumsiness. Izuku chuckled a bit at her clumsiness and offered Ochako a hand to which she gratefully accepted while blushing that she showed to the class which she hasn't met yet her clumsiness. "Sorry about that, I tripped and couldn't find anything to hold on."

"Ah, don't worry, its the first day of school, but I do worry about who the person is behind you back?" replied Izuku as he peeked over the shoulder of Ochako to see a scraggly man with a depressed look in a yellow sleeping sack that he hasn't seen in the hallway and it made him look like a giant yellow caterpillar. Ochako froze and slowly turned around along with Lida who looked over as well.

The yellow caterpillar yawned a bit tired. "If you here to make friends only then I suggest you leave right now." the man pulled a juice box out of his sleeping sack and began to drink at a fast pace while the others minus Izuku and a boy with white/red hair were weirded out at the sight of him, Izuku didn't care since he may surprise them and the boy named Shouto couldn't care less.

"Welcome to UA high, the number 1 hero school in Japan." said the man in a tired voice while getting out of his sleeping sack. "My name is Shota Aizawa, and I'm your homeroom teacher for class 1-A." he pulled out a uniform out of his sleeping sack and showed it to everyone. "Put these on and meet me outside once your done."

"Shota Aizawa?" whispered Izuku to himself as he studied the dark looking man in front of him, he looked weak at first glance but a trained eye could see that he was skilled and very smart and deceptive and those bandages around his neck was maybe a weapon as he could see that the man was perfectly healthy despite how dark he looked. "Your the Eraser hero," whispered Izuku as he recalled doing research on him.

 _ **Outside.**_

Everyone got outside while wearing the sports clothing as he requested/ordered to the class and it seemed that he was going to do a quirk apprehension test which made them shocked why he would do that, they got placed here right?

"A quirk apprehension test!? But sir we got the opening ceremony left to go!" protested Ochako who was a bit scared that she would screw up in the test.

"A real hero doesn't waste his or her time with such unimportant things, I'm your homeroom teacher so I get to decide how my class runs," said Aizawa not caring for the ceremony at all, he was right since he was their teacher he gets to decide how the class runs if it isn't too harsh or anything related in that area. "We're basically doing a few runs of tests. Bakugou, how long was your throw in school?"

"About 45 meters," answered Katsuki a bit curious how this test was any different from the rest.

"Good, come here and try throwing it with using your quirk," said Aizawa making Katsuki grin madly that he had the chance to show off his quirk, especially Deku! And that stupid halfa as he has sensed that he was powerful. "I'll just add a little heat and!" Katsuki took a baseball pose and threw the throwing ball with an explosion while shouting.

 **"DIE!"**

The throwing ball went soaring through the skies and it looked amazing at the same time for everyone, although what Katsuki shouted took the effect away and the surprised faces were replaced with weirded out faces. "DIE!?" shouted everyone with the exception of some students with a sweatdrop, Aizawa even raised an eyebrow at this and immediately recognized that Katsuki was a prideful one that thought he could beat anyone.

Izuku merely sighed that Katsuki never showed any changes in his life, he would need to give him some humility like if they ever crossed in a fight then Izuku would do his best to make him look way stronger and defeat him at the same time.

"So now you see how we're going to measure up the strength of your quirk." Aizawa showed them the distance that Katsuki made, 405.32 meters, an impressive feat.

"405 meters!"

"Awesome we've got to use our quirks!"

"This is going to be fun!"

Izuku's face changed into one of a dark look that made him look murderous. "Fun? How is this fun, this is training in order to get stronger, the life of a hero is not so flashy as you think as you risk your life in order to protect the people who can't protect their selves," said Izuku with a serious look replacing the dark one he had. "School is not for fun, it is to learn from past mistakes that heroes sometimes made, remember just because you have a powerful or handy quirk doesn't mean your invincible, your still a human despite how experienced you are."

"..."

This got everyone silent and to think, some of them already understood what he was saying and some of them got a whole new view to think about when Izuku said out those words while Aizawa smirked underneath his bandages as he saw how serious Izuku was and that he was not blinded by All might, as many of the people viewed him as invincible. _"Hmm? Midoriya was it, he will go far in the hero society."_

All might was looking from a corner and heard what Izuku said, he was happy that there was a person that was not blinded by the fake-society he accidentally created, he was sure that she wouldn't have disapproved of what he did, but now thanks to Izuku he had the chance to change that and it would make the rookie heroes more cautious than ever.

"Oh? I forgot to mention that the student with the least amount of points will be straight expelled or demoted to the lower classes," added Aizawa.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone with the exception of Katsuki and Izuku who merely frowned/narrowed and took this as a challenge to prove that they belonged to class 1-A for personal reasons.

 _ **A few tests later.**_

So everyone got to work with the test, there were an endurance test, strength agility and all of that basic stuff and now they were back at the ball throwing test, Izuku was last and he just couldn't help but have the chill that someone was watching him intently, as if the person knew that strength he was hiding from everyone. "Midoriya, in the test we don't hold back so don't do it," said Aizawa making the others confused but Katsuki knew what Aizawa meant and was gritting his teeth that Izuku was holding back.

"Understood, Aizawa-sensei," replied Izuku without any protest, this was also a perfect opportunity for Izuku to show his power a bit off but that would also gain the attention of the smart ones in the class mainly the boy with dual colored hair, the pretty girl and the guy with 6 arms, he didn't worry about Katsuki knowing that despite his prideful nature that he was an analyzing type so he would take also every opportunity to study his quirk.

"Here we go!" Izuku's arm began to glow light green and suddenly his arm was wrapped in a small tornado that got bigger and bigger and it began to take solid form as the green eastern dragon began to take shape again although this one had wings and was taller and it also possessed 4 limbs this time. "Eastern Tempest Dragon!" shouted Izuku and released the ball that got launched into the air.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground including that of Izuku's friends and Aizawa-sensei at the sheer power that Izuku showed and Katsuki was also gaping like a fish and had the expression that refused to believe that he was so far behind Izuku and Izuku's friends because he has never shown such prowess to them, sure his Emerald was tuff and sturdy and he was able to lift things from the ground and not to forget Izuku's monstruos stamina, he also participated in thier training and hasn't even dropped a drip of sweat and looked like he did absolutely nothing.

"So that's how far the gap between us is," said Tokoyami as he saw the sheer power of the attack and that Tokoyami's strongest attack was the only thing that could match to that attack and he didn't even have good control over it.

Aizawa got out of his shock and showed Izuku's score which was 814,6 meters, double the distance that Katsuki went when he threw the ball which made Katsuki frustrated that Izuku beat him in something again, martial arts, studies, and prowess but he didn't know that Izuku did all of that to tone down his pride since Izuku knew that Katsuki could get stronger then he was if he was able to set aside his pride.

"Aizawa-sensei," said Izuku turning around to face Aizawa who looked back. "Like you said to me no holding back." finished Izuku with a small grin which made Aizawa grin creepily that they've found a student they have been looking for a long time.

"Cheeky brat!" said Aizawa amused.

For the rest of the course, class 1-A did other exercises that weren't that different from the other ones and they've finally set down to see the scores, Izuku saw his name by the first place and Katsuki's by the 5th one and the ones that were in front of Katsuki was the pretty girl named Momo, followed by the dual colored hair Shouto then followed by Lida and again Katsuki was seething his teeth in anger and frustration.

"S-So that means I'm expelled!" said a short boy with purple balls as hair with tears in his eyes, the others looked a bit in sympathy for him that he was sent to another class.

"It means you're demoted to another class, here take this note and Midoriya search for a student named Katsumori Sasori, you can recognize her by her scorpion tail and purple glasses, and I also want you to pass this note that this student is applied for joining class 1-A." said Aizawa as he lead the boy named Mineta away while Izuku looked through the papers as they had pictures to ensure it.

"Well, I better search right now." mused Izuku as he went to the changing room with the others and began to search for the 2 students.

 ** _Hallway._**

"Hitoshi Shinsou?" said Izuku to a boy with light-purple hair who also looked very sleepy which reminded Izuku of Aizawa instantly and it made him wonder if they were distant family members.

"Hm? Yes, that's me so what do you want?" asked Hitoshi curiously although his face didn't show it.

"I came to say that you are applied for joining class 1-A if you make any improvements on your quirk," said Izuku handing him a paper that showed that he was considered to be sent to class 1-A which made him widen his eyes. "I must say your quirk is very handy, able to control people with your will, you will become a great hero with such a quirk when you're going to interrogate villains."

Hitoshi widened his eyes a bit when Izuku said that, he never received a good compliment with his quirk as his old classmates used to say that it was a quirk for villains and here was Izuku giving him the good news and complimenting his quirk. "T-Thank you?"

"Midoriya Izuku, I'm a student from class 1-A, so if you transfer to our class I will look forward with working with you," said Izuku and left Shinsou alone with his thoughts while Izuku began to search for Katsumori.

"Katsumori?" said Izuku and the girl turned around but Izuku had to duck quickly as her stinger almost hit him across his face. "I'm Midoriya Izuku from class 1-A to say that you will be joining us."

"Really?!" asked Katsumori excited, Katsumori was a girl of normal height and had light-purple hair and black eyes that were covered with purple glasses that were several shades darker purple.

 _(A/N: Type for 'My hero academia, Katsumori Rinko' and then you will find a girl with a scorpion tail, although I changed her surname to Sasori.)_

"Yes, so please follow me to the class," said Izuku handing her the paper to confirm his claim which made her squeal and hug Izuku's face against her well-endowed chest that rivaled Momo's. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" shouted Katsumori happily holding her arms around Izuku rather tightly while poor Izuku tried his hardest not to sink deeper into Katsumori's chest and the other reason was that she was very strong and Izuku was suffocating.

"Y-Your welcome, now would you please let me go?" asked Izuku just hard enough for her to hear and make her chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry, good things don't happen often to me so I was excited," explained Katsumori making Izuku merely nod and smile at her which made her blush a little. "No problem, there is nothing wrong with going loose once in a while."

"Now let's go to class, the lesson will start soon," said Izuku as he leads the scorpion girl to class 1-A.

 _ **After school.**_

So basically the number 1 school of Japan still gave normal lessons like math and history which was very boring for the class with the exception of a few who didn't mind at all, Katsumori was introduced to the rest of the class who accepted her which made her beam in happiness, but there was something off about Katsumori as Izuku saw that there was something dark behind her eyes.

"Katsumori!"

"Hm? Izuku, whats up?" asked Katsumori as she saw the attractive boy run towards her, wondering if he secretly disgusted her scorpion tail or her heritage from her father in case he heard about it. "I want to get to know you better, so shall we walk home together?" replied Izuku with a small smile.

"Yes! I mean if you don't mind," said Katsumori as she saw no lies in Izuku that he wanted to know her better, due to some events she was rather good at detecting lies by looking in people's eyes. They began to talk along the way what they liked and what they wanted to become heroes of course. "So you can do everything that a scorpion can? That's good!"

"You think so? Most people tend to stay away from me because it's creepy or that they might accidentally get stung by my tail," said Katsumori a bit sad which made Izuku a bit sad. "My train is number 3, and what's yours?"

"The same Katsumi," replied Izuku while Katsumori looked confused.

"Katsumi?"

"Yeah, a nickname for you, do you like it?" answered Izuku who received another smothering hug from Katsumori who was happy that she had a real friend this time. "I really like it!"

"Y-Your welcome, you're my friend but can you please let go?" said Izuku weakly as he was again struggling to breathe, this made him make an internal note to train in holding his breath in but what he would never say if anyone asked him why he did such training that it was because a girl made him think about when she smothered him, that would be very embarrassing for Izuku.

 _Train 3._

The trip of Train 3 was longer then expected since there were a few problems with a child pressing the emergency button which he got slapped for on the hands and butt and currently Katsumi was sleeping and landed on Izuku's lap who didn't mind at all since Eri and his deceased little sister used to do this and Katsumi looked cute when she was asleep and she was drooling a bit.

"Hmm?" Izuku was not surprised when he saw Katsumi frown a bit and looked very sad and small tears formed around the corners of her eyes, Izuku placed his hand on her head and caressed her head lightly making her calm down a bit. **"Amaterasu,"** whispered Izuku as he summoned light green flames in his other hand and placed it down on Katsumi and began to look.

 _"Go away!"_

 _"You're creepy!"_

 _"Villain child!"_

Izuku looked very sad as he now knew that Katsumi was one of those children, a child that had a villain parent and as cause the children were labeled that they would also become a villain and also blamed the actions on them, this society was wrong and Izuku knew that only 1 title could change everything and that was becoming the number 1 hero since the number 1 hero was the one with most influence.

"I really don't want to become the number 1 hero, but I'm willing to become it for children who suffered like you," whispered Izuku in her ear making Katsumi smile and suddenly her hands shot up and held Izuku's head in place. "Katsumi, what is it-!"

What Izuku never expected was that Katsumi shot up and kissed him and plunged her tongue into his mouth wrapping it around his, Izuku tried to get loose but he knew it was futile but he also didn't want to take advantage of Katsumi but in the train they looked like a couple and some of the people looked in approval so he did the only thing he could do, he kissed her back.

Izuku was not very skilled in this area and he knew that scorpions got vicious if they weren't pleased so he needed to be quick learning it, Izuku fought back and was able to get loose and wrapped his tongue around Katsumi who released his hands and wrapped it around his shoulders and began to get more aggressive, Izuku let his left hand support her back and used his right hand to squeeze her butt.

"Mmm~!" Katsumi slowly opened her eyes as she felt something very soft and a nice, but her eyes widened slightly as she now saw that she was kissing Izuku and wanted to get free but it felt so nice~, it was very hard not to stop as it felt like Izuku understood her so she did was she wanted to do she continued kissing Izuku and pressed her well-developed chest against Izuku's ripped-off chest rubbing as an extra measure.

The adults just looked away wanting to give the couple some private time and some got off since their stop was already here while the rest went to the different wagons leaving the 2 alone. Izuku saw this and separates himself from Katsumi's lips only to have them pulled back by an awake Katsumi instead of a sleeping one.

"Puah! I really enjoyed that Izu, but why did you kiss me?" asked Katsumi curiously as the blush didn't leave her face while Izuku's blush disappeared after he got himself recomposed.

"I didn't, you kissed me in your sleep," replied Izuku with a nervous smile and Katsumi was blushing that her habit was still kicking in, but that was a story she didn't want to share with anyone but maybe Izuku would get to know in the future.

 _Home._

Izuku got in his room and went over to his desk to register his costume, he knew it was a bit extravagant but thanks to his mom he was able to get it easily done and with his second quirk it would be no problem to make the armor by himself or use the rest.

"Izuku, are you done with the designs of your costume?" asked Inko coming into the room and walked over to Izuku who welcomed her home. "So may I take a look?" asked Inko sitting next to him, Izuku nodded and showed his note with the design of his armor and Inko looked at it if it had any defaults.

"So what do you think, mom?" asked Izuku drinking his tea enjoying the taste of it, Inko looked through and saw now restrictions at all, well armored, no restrictions to his movement, the weight of it, the functions, the many gadgets that were accepted and decided legally, yep it was perfect and Inko put the note down with a smile.

"It is good, you have thought good about this but the cost of making this armor is high, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Inko looking at Izuku who merely smiled and nodded back to his mother.

"I am sure that I want this but besides that how is Eri? I haven't seen her just n-OW!" Izuku yelped a bit in surprise as Eri somehow came from behind him without noticing a single sound or presence. "Onii-chan!" squealed Eri happily and that only got louder as Izuku hoisted Eri up in his arms and held her high in the air.

Inko smiled as she saw that some of Izuku's darkness was disappearing for good as Er was here to make him forget it and move on, but she could also see that her son would become a ladykiller and a good father and then got an evil smile on her face as she thought about it, she needed to do some work in order for the possibility for many grandchildren to spoil.

Izuku and Eri suddenly felt uncomfortable and decided to go to his room until their mother was sane again. "O-Onii-chan? Why is mommy so scary now?" asked Eri hugging Izuku tightly, said teenager was sweating a bit. "W-Well, in the later future you might become a big sister."

 **Alrain: And cutting it here off, you need to know that Izuku is going to be a bit OP but I will make explanation throughout the story to make it sensible how he gets so strong and the 2nd quirk of his is also a bit changed and more handy with its own weakness. And for the story of Izuku becoming a hlafa Space and TIme has won!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: Here is the next chapter and I decided to abandon Natsu's personalities so it will be deleted, sorry for the ones that want to keep reading it but I don't feel like writing down new personalities for Natsu but I do want to write different possibilities for other characters like Jaune, Izuku, and some others.**

* * *

 _ **School.**_

Izuku got to know form All might that he would be soon teaching and also told him which heroes knew of his state and that it was to say that he would maybe receive some special training or some kind of praise or reward for helping them.

Not that he could do anything further than developing techniques for his Crystallization quirk and his other quirk he could only increase but also make a lot of strategies with them, Izuku already knew pretty much everything but also that gave him way too much time to do stuff so he was preparing training schedules for his friends or thinking about the past and about his quirk.

His little sister Yanai Midoriya was a sweet girl that was always excited and never ridiculed Izuku for not having a quirk at his age, she was one of his eight points, and she was aso predicted to be way stronger since she was only 1 year younger then him and she also had the same quirk as him, Crystallization although it was a different kind of gem, and if she got good training she would easily defeat him since her gem was way stronger then is although had limited moves and he was sure that only his moves and 2nd quirk were able to handle her.

Yanai was very tough for her age since normal falls and such incidents didn't leave a scratch on her, but she wasn't here anymore and his quirk only made him remember it every time he used it, why didn't he just use his second quirk or was it because he was a bit stubborn to realize that she was dead but he had no proof and the memories were hazy since he was blinded by rage at the time.

The door opened and a giant muscular man with blonde hair and a wide smile entered the classroom, Izuku shook his head at seeing the flashy entrance and outfit of All might and it made him look like a rip-off from the comic Superman.

"All right! Class! For this hour I will be teaching you!" said All might in his booming voice while all the students with the exception of Izuku alone this time looked excited of having the number 1 hero to teach them and even the serious looking Momo, monotone looking Shouto and delinquent looking Katsuki was looking excited at seeing him, the normal Izuku would've been like this but not anymore and he already sold his whole collection.

"All might is our teacher for this hour!?"

"That costume is from the Silver age!"

"He's so cool!"

"My training and teaching involve in seeing how every one of you is capable of using his or her quirk so to do that we are..." All might had his back on him and turned around with a card with the words 'battle' on it. "By doing battle practice!"

"Battle," said Katsuki with a sadistic grin.

"Practice." finished Izuku having a weird feeling of deja-vu when the battle practice was mentioned by All might, was it fate that wanted Izuku to do something or was it just plain pure coincidence. Oh, well, maybe it was nothing to worry about at all.

"NOW! Let's get outside and equip your hero costume!" shouted All might and out of the walls came boxes with green numbers on it also on the corner of the table where a small black screen appeared numbers of which box was theirs and contained their costume made by their design and request.

 _ **Fake city.**_

And many thought that UA had only 1 fake city replica, but there were plenty more made me and the students wonder where they get all the money to build this or did they do this free to get on the photo with their favorite hero and get their autograph, beats me but back to the story as All might was standing outside waiting for the students to dress up in their costumes.

"Form this day on, you will be no longer regular students with quirks..." the camera zoomed in on a dark hallway and many legs were shown all of them different dressed up in different outfits. "Today you will be..." the students came out all of them dressed in their hero outfit. "Heroes in training!"

 _(The armor is Grand Chariot of Akame ga Kill, but white with green lightning streaks and the sword is included.)_

Izuku was standing next to Lida who was also armored as him, it made him half a head taller and he was equally as tall as Katsuki as he was now as tall as the young man named Shouji who had some weird wings as a quirk. All might then began to explain by reading a notebook what they were going to do and how it was going to, basically 2 teams made up of 2 people are supposed to compete against each other, one as the heroes and the other as villains, the villains had to defeat and keep the bomb safe, while the hero team needed to secure the bomb or either strap on tapes on a part of the body of their opponents.

"How much are we allowed to hurt the others!?" demanded Katsuki with his usual murderous glare.

"Do I need to get worried about getting expelled?" asked Ochako unsure of herself while tapping her fingers.

"Sir! Are you the one who is the judge which team wins!?" asked Lida with his hands raised.

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous!" asked Aoyama showing his purple glittery cape off which made some of them raise their eyebrows at the question that was nowhere near the subject.

"I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET!" shouted All might shutting them all up as the number 1 hero looked irritated of being interrupted in his talk, after he calmed down he pulled out 2 boxes making them all look confused why he got those boxes. "Teams will be decided by lottery!"

"But sir! How is this going to help?" asked Lida.

"Heroes often get into situations where they fight alongside other heroes that they never knew, so they must adapt with who they're working with just like us here now," answered Izuku for Lida who nodded and apologized that he interrupted All might.

"Now for the teams!"

Team A: Izuku/Ochako.

Team B: Lida/Katsuki.

Team C: Shouto/Shouji.

Team D: Ojiro/Tooru.

Team E: Denki/Jirou.

Team F: Kirishima/Sero.

Team G: Tokoyami/Tsuyu.

Team H: Satou/Koda.

Team I: Kasumi/Momo.

Team J: Mina/Aoyama.

"And the teams that will be facing against each other! Is team A as the hero team and team B as the villains!" shouted All might and Izuku considered if God really existed and wondered why he or she hated him.

 _ **Flat building.**_

Izuku sighed as he really felt the murderous intent of Katsuki radiating out the building, and Ochako felt it too which made her wonder why he did that since seeing Katsuki once made her know immediately that it was Katsuki radiating killer intent despite feeling it for the first time. "Hey, Izuku, why is Bakugou so murderous towards you?" asked Ochako expecting Izuku to stiffen but he merely answered back.

"It's because he refuses to see reality," said Izuku not making Ochako any wiser he continued. "Katsuki had awoken his quirk at the age of 3 and has been praised a lot that he was powerful, that praise got to his head and made him believe that he is the strongest and no one else can defeat him."

Ochako nodded but that still didn't explain why he gave Izuku those hateful glares. "But that doesn't explain why he looks so hating towards you and why he calls you Deku?" Izuku chuckled a bit.

"Well, I was deemed quirkless as I awoke my quirk at the age of 5, and as we were childhood friends we had a good friendship." Izuku paused and looked at the building. "But due to his inflated ego our friendship meant nothing to him anymore as he deemed me useless, and soon he began bullying me for a whole year and convinced the whole class to join in without me doing anything about it since I was to meek that time, but when I awoke my quirk due to an event and tested it to defend myself against his bullying with his gang..."

Ochako leaned in closer to listen to him.

"I defeated him and all of his gang with ease, and Katsuki couldn't accept the idea that someone was stronger them him and declared me as his rival and would prove that he was stronger than me, he tried to bully many times over thinking it was one-timing due to the past and thinking it was a fluke but I kicked their asses every time they tried, since that day I never consider him as a friend for the rest of my life." finished Izuku turning around to see Ochako looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Y-You got bullied for a w-whole year!" said Ochako running towards him hugging him tightly surprising Izuku who merely didn't know how to respond, due to the lack of friends in his childhood he didn't know what to do at all...not even knowing that it was common to hug back a friend.

"It's okay, after that year I got used to it, we can talk later since our battle is about to start," said Izuku who realized that he needed to hug back.

 ** _Camera room._**

What Izuku didn't know was that the other students heard his history and they all gained immense hate towards Katsuki, even all-time smiling All might was known as Toshinori had a frown on his face for what Katsuki did and tried to do, that child had a big ego that was for sure but resulting in bullying the quirkless which are the ones that heroes protect.

And from Izuku he expected to be from a rich family but he apparently wasn't since in Katsuki's files were stated that he went to a public school, he would-no he will have a talk with this school that allowed bullying and they wouldn't get away with it since they had to deal with full-powered All might.

 _"Time to start!"_

And with that, the duo entered the building while the rest merely could watch to see how the battle would fold out, while Izuku's friends could only glare at the sight of Katsuki who merely glared the whole time.

 ** _Flat-building._**

Izuku was walking in front wanting to be the one that would teach Katsuki humility and despite the yearning, deep inside his heart for revenge to humiliate Katsuki was burning he went against it since it would make him no better them Katsuki himself, but sometimes it was better to have revenge but not now, maybe a later time to greatly destroy most of his pride.

"Ochako, Bakugou is coming around the corner soon," said Izuku making Ochako looked surprised that Izuku knew what Katsuki was going to do, but then again they were former best childhood friends so she trusted Izuku on this. And Izuku was right as Katsuki came around the corner shouting Izuku's nickname and thrust his hand forward emitting an explosion.

Izuku scoffed and merely side-stepped around the attack and grabbed hold of Katsuki's right arm and slammed him in the ground and quickly locked him on the floor by making cuffs over his wrists and legs, Ochako was amazed how quickly Izuku dealt with Katsuki but Katsuki wasn't done yet since he used his explosion to destroy the ground and free himself from the cuffs. "Ochako! Go deal with Lida, I'll handle short-fuse here."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" shouted Katsuki trying to hit Izuku with his palms who merely jumped back, Ochako nodded and went around the corner to deal with Lida as she knew how to make a bit more use of her quirk thanks to Izuku who gave her a tip and testing of what she can do, so on the way she collected as many pebbles as she could as Katsuki had destroyed some of the walls while coming to them.

"Bubble-face is gone, so that means I can go all out!" snarled Katsuki in glee, but got frustrated as he didn't get any reaction of Izuku showing fear for the last several years and seeing him acting all high and mighty only added fuel to the fire.

"NOW I CAN KILL YOU!" Katsuki jumped forward again and took the same position again while Izuku got his sword out with his left hand and thrust it forward, Katsuki dodged by using a small explosion aimed to the side making him dodge the sword stab and aimed his palm as it was about to make contact Izuku twisted the handle of his blade and used the dull side of the blade to push the arm of Katsuki higher making him miss his explosion on Izuku's face.

"Hm, it seems you can't touch me as always." teased Izuku knowing it was more than enough to make Katsuki angry as he yelled at Izuku again. Katsuki tried a different begin and aimed his knees where spikes are attached and tried to jam them into Izuku's armored chest, even though that he knew it wouldn't do much but if he could throw him back a little bit then that was more then enough.

Izuku held his hands out and Katsuki was floating in the air, he tried to move but found out he couldn't and before he could do anything else he was thrown back as Izuku thrust his hands forward and stopped and grabs his sword and jumps and tries to pin him down, but Katsuki blasted himself away from pin-range and aimed a made a spin and tried to kick Izuku who merely raised his sword to block it, but Katsuki used his legs to jump off the sword and landed a few feet back.

 ** _With Ochako._**

Lida was guarding the bomb while trying to imitate as a real villain unknowingly making some of class 1-A giggle or laugh at his acting, Ochako just arrived at the corner and barely held her laugh in as she saw that Lida wasn't that convincing as a villain, more of like those cartoons which villains act dramatically but also bad. "L-Lida, y-you're not v-very convincing!" giggled Ochako.

"Ahah! So you've come hero!" shouted Lida but when he was about to talk further 2 pebbles hit him in the face rather hard. "Ouch! What was that now-!" he was met with a pebble in the face again as Ochako threw the pebbles at zero weight and released them when they get on the way to Lida, making them hit twice harder then the normal human being can do, that it with the exception of quirks that granted superhuman strength.

Lida got in close and aimed for a sideward-kick, but Ochako dodged underneath the attack and touched his leg making him weightless andfloat to the ceiling, Lida himself wasn't done yet as he reversed himself and stood on the ceiling and raced towards the bomb back and kicked himself off the ceiling and grabbed the bomb while floating back to above, which made it impossible for Ochako to reach him but used the pebbles again and aimed for the uncovered parts making Lida almost lose his grip and quickly released him as he was distracted by the pain, Lida was about to crash but forced himself through the pain and reversed again and was able to stand and kicked the bomb away as Ochako was about to touch it.

Ochako had no experience in close-combat but Izuku's tips were enough for her.

 _"If you get in close to fighting with Lida you need to aim for the uncovered parts, since he is mostly armored your attacks wouldn't do much, so use these pebbles to make it equal."_

 _ **Camera-room.**_

Everyone could only watch in amazement as they saw the 2 fights like those 4 were trained their whole life in martial arts, Izuku was expected to have a hard time since the armor of him looked a bit bulky but it seemed surprisingly light as Izuku was able to dodge Katsuki's attacks with ease, Ochako didn't seem much as a fighter but showed that she could hold her own, but the smarter students could see that she was inexperienced but that was also impressive since the fighting style seemed to suit her well.

"Damn! We're this far from reaching Izuku's level," commented Denki as he was taught martial arts too.

"Yeah, and all 3 of us weren't able to touch him at all," added Kirishima as he tried to use brute force to defeat Izuku but he lost.

"Certainly he must have been taught at the age of 5 when he just received his quirk, I do not envy who his teacher is," said Tokoyami.

Shouto was watching and saw how skilled Izuku was and that he was the brain of giving Ochako that fighting style as that was the only reason since Izuku was smart-looking, he couldn't help but respect him a lot since his past was revealed and yet here he was standing strong.

 ** _Back to Izuku._**

"Guah!" groaned Katsuki as he was kicked against a wall and quickly dodged as Izuku tried to restrain him by grabbing his throat. "You know, Deku! you know better than anyone that I'm way smarter then I appear to be so you must know that these gauntlets aren't for show!"

"I expected them not to be, but are you smart enough to know that you should use it if you're storing much of your sweat in it and the damages it can cause?" said Izuku not worrying at all.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED SINCE YOU WILL BE DOWN AFTER I RELEASE THIS!" shouted Katsuki with a sadistic grin as he pulled back the pin of his grenade bracelet revealing a small pulling pin and he didn't stop despite All might's warning and Izuku widened his eyes slight behind his mask as he saw that Katsuki was going to do it despite the risk of getting punished, as the pin was pulled a giant explosion erupted from it and headed with great speed towards Izuku.

*BOOM!*

The explosion damaged the hallway greatly and even went through the wall of the building, and the number 1 hero couldn't see anything as the smoke blocked his view when the smoke faded it showed the greatly damaged hallway, but the wall wasn't completely destroyed as rectangle of it was left undamaged and standing firm and the screen showed that Izuku was also left unharmed as a transparent shield protected him.

"I don't even need to move to block a reckless attack of yours like that," said Izuku as the transparent shield went back to Izuku's back still floating, Katsuki wanted to really hurt Izuku and charged in again, but Izuku decided that it was enough for now and should check if Ochako was doing well. And before Katsuki could react Izuku had his sword out and hit his side hard which made Katsuki crash into the wall, the bully tried to stand up but when he looked up...

Izuku held his armored hand out and it revealed to have tiny bits of Emerald attached underneath each fingertip and all of them were glowing, small but fast beams hit Katsuki who tried to move but found out he couldn't move at all and felt that his strength was getting sapped away from him. **"Sunlight Drain!"**

By draining the amounts of sun rays that a person absorbed today, it severely weakened the muscles of people but if Izuku didn't handle it carefully he would also weaken the bones and the muscles too much that they would be at the same strength as glass, so Izuku made it way weaker than the original one that was dangerous to killing someone and only sapped the sunlight of one day out not all the vitamins thanks to training by using it on plants.

Katsuki wanted to get up but he didn't feel anything and fell asleep, Izuku stopped and walked over to Katsuki and bound the tape around his leg.

 **"Villain captured!"**

 _ **The others.**_

"What! Bakugou lost!?" said Lida taking one moment away from looking at Ochako which proved to be a big mistake as she threw pebbles against the uncovered parts of his legs making him fall down and quickly strapped the tape on his leg and made him float and went over to the bomb and touched it, signaling the hero team's victory.

 **"Villain captured and Bomb secured! The hero team wins!"**

 _ **Aftermath.**_

"So can anybody tell me, who the real winner is from the fight?" asked All might confusing all of them while a beautiful girl named Momo held her hand out.

"Midoriya-san has won, unlike the others he went to think ahead and used the info he got on his former friend to predict his attacks knowing that his partner wouldn't be able to match him, and not that alone he also created a way for his partner to make herself on equal grounds as she also suffered the disadvantage of her opponents armor and speed as she needs to get close to ger her quirk working, the others had their own faults."

The others couldn't help but let her hear out her explanation, while All might didn't expect such an extravagant explanation form her.

"Bakugou-san has allowed his emotions and past grudges to let the best of him and that reckless attack of him would have warned nearby heroes, Tenya-san got beaten because he was too quick to get distracted when the announcement of the defeat of his partner was heard, and then we have Uraraka-san who has certainly done well but also gave her hiding spot away which could've been problematic if there were more villains guarding the bomb." finished Momo as everyone sans the calm ones could only stare at her with their jaws on the ground, Izuku merely nodded, Ochako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Lida got a bit flustered, and Katsuki...well the normal reaction that you would expect from him.

"C-Correct! But Midoriya could've been calmer!" said All might and everyone began to look weird at him for that answer of his and the number 1 hero slapped himself mentally that he said that Izuku was panicking a little bit.

Izuku didn't bother to react at all, it was just a small mishap and it was amusing to see All might mess up a little in his talk, besides he only made more fun of himself when he explained everything through a notebook.

After the embarrassment of All might the other fight went on, but the most noticeable win was that of a boy named Todoroki Shouto who dealt with his opponents Tooru and Ojiro and if Izuku recalled Todoroki was the surname of the number 2 hero Endeavor and it seemed there was bad blood between them.

Denki and a girl names Jirou went together and she used her quirk earphone jack to locate their opponents, Kirishima was paired with a plain looking boy named Sero who used his tape to cover the area, Tokoyami was paired with an odd-looking girl who looked like a frog, the pink-colored girl named Mina was paired with Aoyama who got sad when some of her acids landed on his cape, a muscular boy named Satou was paired with a mountain-shaped head boy called Koda, and it went on and on.

 _ **Hallway.**_

"And that was the lesson for today! I hoped that you enjoyed your first moment of what a real fight is like and how you need to adept at working with people you never knew!" said All might grinning at them as they all did quite well for their first time working with others, especially Denki, Kirishima, and Tokyami did well and were able to do some things with their quirk that you usually don't expect.

"Thank you for the lesson, All might, can you give us some encouraging words? Since Aizawa-sensei's words did get us a bit moody," said Tsuyu the frog girl and when she said that the whole class nodded in agreement.

"Well, keep it up and always know that your ambition shouldn't blind you and take Yaoyorozu's advice to your heart and learn from it, I gotta go!" and with that, he ran away leaving a dust cloud that forced the students to cover their eyes sans Izuku who still had his helmet on.

"He's so cool!"

"That's the number 1 hero for you!"

But the truth was that Toshinori ran so fast was because Recovery girl insisted that he should be checked by her, and the reason why he didn't refuse was that she could be still very scary despite her age. "Chiyo-san is too scary! Are all women like this!?" cursed Toshinori running at his top speed towards the infirmary which felt good by the way that he could move normally again without his organs away.

"Did you something Toshinori?" asked Recovery girl opening the door at the moment he arrived making him stiffen in place.

"Not at all! Mam!" shouted Toshinori with a military salute making him curse himself mentally that he should never ever say that out loud again or think about it, women after all were still superior when it came to being intimidating, something that not even the number 1 hero could resist.

 _ **Class 1-A.**_

Izuku groaned a bit as there was still one problem with his hero costume and that was how long it took for him to get it on and off! His mom also suffered this in her heroine days as her outfit was skintight spandex...which left nothing to the imagination if colors were changed, it also caused a bit of complaint but since there were more approving then complaints it was no problem thanks to her fans.

And strangely enough, it was here female fans that she had to thank.

Izuku entered the classroom but then was overwhelmed by all the students who said how cool he looked and that he was like a Kung-fu master which made him a bit embarrassed after hearing that and soon was introduced by each student.

"My name is Mina Ashido!" said the pink-colored girl with a cheery expression.

"The name is Rikidi Satou!" said Satou despite his size was very friendly.

"Bonjour! My name is Aoyama Yuga!"

Izuku got each of their names and was a bit uncomfortable by the praises since he was not used to them at all, Momo noticed this and frowned a little and guessed that it came from his childhood being always said being worthless all the time made him not used to getting praised at all, late-bloomers had to endure such lives and when they awakened they became distrusting towards other people.

Izuku Midoriya was an interesting person.

 _ **After school.**_

Izuku went home along with his new-made friends Lida and Ochako and his friends he made in the summer Kirishima, Denki, and Tokyami and were talking about training and other things they could improve in and were also talking about some moves they made, mostly to catch up to Izuku since they got a glimpse how skilled he was.

"No way! Your mom is the former Pro heroine Psylocke!?" said Kirishima with wide eyes after Izuku told them who his mother was and that she was his teacher.

"Damn! No wonder you got so strong and could levitate that emerald wall, and your mom! Is so-!" Denki immediately shut his mouth not wanting to say that to his friend's face, he tried to get rid of his perverted thoughts but it was hard.

"Don't worry, Denki, in fact I sometimes had those thoughts in my head," said Izuku honestly making the others look at him that he didn't get embarrassed from that, but they guessed he was a little unaware what he said since he had no friends he didn't know which things he shouldn't say.

Tokoyami shook his head a little bit amused by his friend's bluntness.

But what none of them knew was that a shay figure was watching them from afar, the figure was definitely female and she was around 14 years old and she had white shining hair that seemed to be made out of a certain element, and wore skintight black clothing and a black visor glasses and her eyes seemed mostly focused on Izuku. "Target locked, son of Psylocke is located." muttered the figure out before jumping off the tower she was standing on.

 **Alrain: So hear me out why I decided to reveal Izuku's past to class 1-A, Izuku doesn't hate Katsuki in here but certainly doesn't consider him to be a friend anymore, but I do hate Katsuki and also think that he doesn't deserve the respect he has since he had more than enough in his childhood, so you won't be expecting Kirishima respecting him, and as for the person, in the end, she won't be mentioned until the training arc with the Wild, Wild Pussycats.**

 **Izuku: We will see you the next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrain: I'm back! And guess what! I finally was able to grasp a bit of Code Geas and royalty! But it won't be written for a long time and the deathbattle matches that have been posted won't be watched by us yet until we see if we both posted our stories, me combining Lelouch with Vritra from Highschool DxD, and Necros writing the Return of Nightmare Luffy.**

 **Izuku: What took you so long?**

 **Alrain: Lost my book and searching for a new one as the book that I lost is about 70 dollars worth for fucking hell sake! And I don't want to pay for that! It is a schoolbook and I won't find it since it is made in Netherland and written in Dutch.**

 **Izuku: Oh! That is reasonable, I don't hear anyone paying without complaining about such shit.**

* * *

 _ **UA Academy.**_

"Maybe I should reconsider of considering wanting to become a popular hero if I have to deal with...this," said Izuku with Tokoyami nodding next to him as they saw the front entrance of their school was covered by reporters and news cameras, Izuku not wanting the attention sneaked around them along with Tokoyami who looked a bit in pain from all those lights that were pointed at the school.

Several students who were unfortunate to run up one of the reporters were asked how All Might function as teacher, Ochako and Lida were caught in it and Katsuki cursed which made the reporters back down from him, Izuku manages to hear that and was surprised as he didn't hear anything from Toshinori or the real name of All Might that it was made public...it made him a bit uncomfortable, he had to ask Toshinori about this when he would revert to his skinny human form which was now the hard part of him to maintain.

He was basically crimping his muscles in order to make them smaller.

 _ **Classroom.**_

Finally, they got out of the crowd and were able to make it just in time to reach class, Aizawa came in and as usual looked like a combination of being pisses off and sleepy as hell though it made Izuku wonder how he looked like if he slept well and had more of a tan color skin...no, he couldn't imagine him like that since it rather suits his looks well, strangely enough, he did hear about him that he was the complete opposite of All Might, and he was also a former colleague of his mom when she was an active heroine before the...incident.

It was basically taboo to speak about the deceased family members of the Midroiya residence, so Izuku planned to tell it to his friends about it if they were ever planning to visit him at his home since his mom was sensitive about it despite the people not knowing about it, he did get to know some of the people that introduced themselves to him yesterday.

Shouji was someone who didn't have many interests, but training methods to become stronger made you get his attention.

Satou was kind of skilled in cooking and was especially good at baking sweets, maybe he could ask some of his recipes of cake in return for his recipes for drinks that would go well with his cakes.

Sero was plain-looking but he had many interesting hobbies, he was interested in the history of many tribes, and was a big fan of Spiderman.

Mina was a cheerful girl and was easy to get excited for the smallest of things but also be a bit dramatic about it, he also got to know she's skilled in dancing.

Tooru was also very cheerful and likes cute things and when Izuku showed a picture of Eri he swore he saw hearts appear from her invisible body.

Momo was a strict looking girl that gave off the Aura of someone who was important and a rich family, but she was friendly and easy to embarrass a little bit.

And Mineta was just a simple pervert that had no shame of hiding it at all.

Katsumori was introduced to the class who got to know her a bit and she made quick friends with Mina, Tsuyu, and Ochako and also with Jirou as they had the same interest in headphones and glasses, but rumors started a bit when Katsumori saw Izuku and jumped at him, making him again suffocate due to her breasts which drew a few jealous looks, and somewhere in the school Mineta was developing great hatred towards Izuku unknowing of it himself.

"Alright, class, I got the examination of All Might yesterday and was able to check the results of your fight." began Aizawa bored out of his mind as it was a bit of pain in the ass since he had to do it in the night since he overslept and it made him go in one of those moments that he hated his Quirk that made him so sleepy. "Midoriya, you did great at advising and defeating your opponent as swift as possible, but refrain yourself a little bit of taunting."

Izuku nods his head, knowing he taunted a bit too much after the last attack Katsuki launched.

"Bakugou, your talented so stop wasting it like a child or use it on something like your childish grudge," said Aizawa with a more intensified glare having heard that he tried to bully Izuku for a whole year for a stupid reason like being stronger them him, and it only increased his workload of knocking down that overgrown pride of his but he truly didn't understand why he would do that since he only heard of All Might that it came from getting praised too much for having a powerful Quirk.

"Tch! I know!" snarled Katsuki a little who first wanted to shout at him but refrained himself from doing it, knowing his place for once at school and that he was powerless against a pro hero, much less an underground hero who is exceptionally skilled in martial arts despite the lack of knowledge about them.

Izuku wondered who was going to aid Aizawa in class since he wasn't the original teacher of Class 1A as he was told by All Might that they had another teacher but there was something going on that made haste of having Aizawa become their teacher, he wondered what the reason or problem was that caused this though he didn't mind since Aizawa was a realist as him, and they always look beyond the picture.

"Makes me wonder if Midnight was our original teacher!" snickered Izuku.

The door opened up and a sexy woman wearing a dominatrix outfit came into the class and it got some nosebleeds from the boys, and Izuku wondered if God really hates him and guess how he could ask for forgiveness.

"Hello! Class!" said Midnight as she stopped in front of the class with her hand on her hip bending a little bit over making her breast jiggle a little bit which got heavier nosebleeds from the boys, with a few that were able to control themselves though Shouto made it a bit hard not to notice that he was blushing since he emitted a small amount of steam. Izuku wasn't affected since he spent years around his mom who was often called a...something by the other male classmates of his school.

"You might want to ask why Midnight is here, in simple terms she was your original teacher and we're both going to tell you about the things we do, mainly her since I'm going to sleep." explained Aizawa as he got into his yellow sleeping back and began snoring in a second making the class sweatdrop, Midnight paid no attention to this and went to the front of the class.

"Right, as Aizawa said I'm going to help, so we're going to do something exciting today!" said Midnight as she gave a slightly sadistic smile which made the class shudder and sweat a little bit including the calm ones of the class, everyone had the thought of if it was another one of those tests of Aizawa or something else since it was Midnight and something more hardcore, Izuku was happy that his mom wasn't here since she was practically sisters with Midnight though not by blood which was a common mistake.

They were just good friends despite that it couldn't be prevented that some merchandise that was sold for high prices imagined by some lewd fantasies of some fans, this was a secret as Izuku may not or have something of that merchandise.

"Your going to..." began Midnight making everyone lean forward from their seat at what she was about to say. "Choose a class President!" finished Midnight making everyone cheer and sigh in relief or some of them in disappointment that it was something normal this time.

"So we're choosing a class president, that can't be too hard-!" but Izuku shut his mouth when chaos erupted from the class when many of them volunteered to become the class president, and immediately considered to stop jinxing himself for talking out the obvious since this class wasn't normal but there were a few that didn't raise their hands, Ochako, Kirishima, Tokyami, Shouto, and Katsumi.

Izuku included as he wasn't interested in it as he had other things to do them add more work to his workload to become the next Number 1 hero, so he decides to be quiet and see who would become the class president and he bets that Momo or Lida would become the class president as Iida shouted that the place as class president shouldn't be considered easy and that it was a burden that only a few could carry, dramatic again was Iida.

But since everyone knew each other for a short moment there was hesitation in choosing the class president, so it was suggested that they would vote to who the class president would be and Izuku had a hard time to choose who he would vote for, he could choose between Momo and Iida since they seemed to fit the job of becoming class president. Momo was calm and strict looking meaning that you couldn't joke around her and that she doesn't know what she's doing, Iida also seemed to fit it as he was sharp and very strict but that was also his weakness as it looked like he was obsessed with it and his robotic movements made him a bit uncomfortable, in the end, he typed in Momo's name.

Everyone in the school had a screen on their table to work on, books were still used but not carried to school anymore as they were some cases of books being stolen and students forced to pay for it, at first it had a bit of trouble but then they managed to make it work and now became a usual thing and it was convenient that you don't forget your books anymore.

"Okay, here are the scores of who the class president is," said Aizawa bored as he pressed a button on his table and all the names were shown on the screen and how many votes someone got and everyone looked at who would become the Class President and the name that got the most votes was...

 _Momo Yaoyorozu._

With 5 votes and Iida with votes signaling that Momo was the class president and Iida was a bit disappointed that he was not chosen, but out of good will he congratulated Momo for becoming the Class President, and Izuku raised his eyebrows that his name also had 4 votes and Izuku honestly didn't like to see Iida sad so he decided to come up with another position.

"Mr. Aizawa! Why don't we make Iida the Vice-President? He shows that he is willing to help and also fits it." suggested Izuku raising his hand and Aizawa thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a bad idea, Iida Tenya, today you are the Vice-President and so you must help Momo Yaoyorozu with organizing and planning for some things, do you accept? Good, then you're the Vice-President," said Aizawa as he entered his sleeping bag not allowing Iida to answer his question knowing that he would accept.

"I-I accept! Sir! And I will do everything in my power to support the Class President and this class!" replied Iida very happy that he got a position too, Izuku smiled and Ochako and Katsumi both smiled in Izuku's direction knowing that he didn't like seeing his friend sad, not even a week and they knew him that well already and what he would do in such situations.

"...And what now? Our Homeroom Teacher is asleep, so what will we do Class and Vice-President?" asked Izuku as he felt that it would become an awkward silence and decided to spare the 2 from that, and they answered that immediately that they could talk with each other to get to know each other better.

 _Cafeteria._

Break was something Izuku looked forward to since he could order his favorite food Katsudon, not that he had trouble or anything with classes he had a great appetite and a bowl of Katsudon would never escape or survive his onslaught once he gets his eyes on them, and he was sitting on the table with Ochako, Katsumi, Iida, and Momo who wanted to interact and was surprisingly a bit shy.

Kirishima, Denki, and Tokoyami wanted to interact with others in the class as they knew most of them except for Katsumi and Momo and Katsumi already made friends with Tsuyu, Mina, Tooru, Ochako, Momo, Kirishima, and Satou and Momo made friend with Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Katsumi and they all watch in amazement how Izuku finished his 7th bowl of Katsudon not worrying about his money at all, but the meals weren't so expensive so it was something he took advantage off.

Or in this case his Quirk, trading it for money since Emerald of the quality he produces was rare but he didn't do it often otherwise the price of Emeralds would go down.

"Wait! So you're telling me you use your Quirk to get your pocket money?!" said Katsumi with disbelieving eyes as the others did the same and didn't want to believe that someone like Izuku would do that since he didn't have the looks for it.

"Yeah, and it isn't illegal or anything against the law, it is actually more beneficial and I also don't use my money for food only," replied Izuku beginning his 8th bowl of Katsudon that Lunch Rush brought and smiled that one could enjoy his meals, though it was rather hard to see thanks to his mask. "Do you want me to pay for your meals? I got plenty."

None of them protested against that as a free meal wasn't going to pass their noses.

"So Iida, Momo-chan! I've been thinking, are you 2 from rich families!" asked Ochako bluntly making the named teenagers stiffen in place when she asked that and Katsumi and Izuku could only shake their heads at her bluntness, and her obliviousness towards what she was asking them.

"W-Well, I'm from the Yaoyoruzo family and we are kind of well known in the industry," muttered Momo with a blush.

"I-I'm not from a rich family though it is rich in another way," answered Iida as he got himself together and Izuku smirked as he was going to throw off Iida again.

"Meaning to tell you being family of the Hero Ingenium~?" asked Izuku making Iida almost spit out his water that he had been so easily discovered, Momo wasn't surprised and Ochako and Katsumi had wide eyes when Izuku said that. "And before you ask, it was the Armor that gave it away," said Izuku with a cheeky smile and it embarrassed Iida that he had been so easily discovered that it was his costume that gave it away.

"Well, y-you're right, Midoriya, I am the younger sibling to the Hero Ingenium!" said Iida with pride that he was part of the Tenya family and Izuku thought his smile was nice and it was also the first time he saw him smiling. "The Tenya family has been heroes for 5 generations! With my brother, the 5th one and I intend to become the 6th Ingenium of my family, but even so, I didn't expect to become the Vice-President," admitted Iida the last part making the others confused.

"I actually voted for you, Midoriya, your plan and fight against me and Bakugou was perfectly executed, I expected you to become the Class or Vice-President," said Iida making Izuku smile a little that Iida's humble nature was so honest.

"Iida, first call me Izuku just like I call you by your first name, and second that a single action doesn't make you a leader and I wasn't leading just giving advice how a plan should be executed," said Izuku dismissing his fight against Katsuki and Iida.

"I understand, sorry for that Izuku, but I have another question to ask you," said Iida and Izuku nodded and listened to his question. "What does Bakugou have against you? He always looks murder...way more murderous whenever he sees you and those eyes of him look like they really wanted to kill you!" asked Iida in a bit of a dramatic tone but it wasn't actually dramatic as this was serious and Iida's concern wasn't missed by the others.

Izuku placed his cup of water down and rested his chopsticks on his Katsudon. "We used to be friends, Katsuki used to be friendly and was a tad bit violent but always a good-natured person...but then when he received his Quirk things started to change for the worse." Izuku paused and took another sip of his water and continued his story. "His Quirk was identified as powerful and when everyone in the kindergarten got to know they started praising him, he became more violent and prideful and due to the praise itself he believed that he's unbeatable...he then started to pick on me for a whole year and it was like your friendship never existed and by the time I got my Quirk...he wanted to beat me up for being stronger."

"S-So due to all that praise he believed himself to be stronger? And didn't want to believe that there was someone stronger than himself! What kind of nonsense has Bakugou in his head!?" asked Iida that praise ruined the friendship between childhood friends and Quirks were involved with it, Iida believed that those with Good heart and blessed with Quirk will have a good future, but here he was told an example that Quirks ruined a friendship between childhood friends.

"He maybe would've never become like that if the praise didn't get to his head, but once I received my Quirk I thought we would be friends again...but I was naive in believing that and he wanted just to hurt me so our friendship didn't have any meaning to it," said Izuku not regretting one bit that he broke his friendship with Katsuki who he used to call Kacchan and admired him.

He now just didn't like him and wouldn't recognize him.

"Bakugou-san...I do not understand what is going on in his head," commented Momo who looked worried to Izuku who was glaring when he told his history.

"He's despicable!" said Katsumi angry.

"I hope he never achieves his dream!" said Ochako a bit harshly.

"Mido...Izuku, you have my support," said Iida with a tone that he would keep his promise.

"Thank you for the support, but I think I'll manage on my own, I will ask for your help if I need it," replied Izuku who already ordered 2 more bowls of Katsudon and scarfed it down like it was air he was breathing in, and the others on the table got to know that Izuku loved Katsudon a bit too much for their like and it made them wonder how he would react if someone stole it or ate it.

"So? What are you 2 both thinking of doing next in the class-!" Ochako's question was interrupted as a loud alarm went off getting everyoné attention even from Izuku who was still eating his Katsudon, and soon many other students began to panic and run towards the hall, though Momo was able to grab one student by the shoulder and demanded what was happening and why everyone was running and screaming.

The student replied that the alarm meant that somebody broke into UA and that something like this hasn't happened in 3 years and ran off again while the group stayed in the cafeteria as Izuku held them all back with Emerald chains.

"Midoriya! What are you doing?!"

"We need to see if it is true!"

"I won't let go of you," answered Izuku simple making the others confused why he would do that to them. "I can't let the possibility of letting you guys being smothered by the crowd come, and even if you wanted to stop it you wouldn't be able to do it without the chance of knowing what the cause is and that crowd over there makes it only harder," explained Izuku to their confusion that changed into understanding by the logic of his thinking.

"But what will we do!?" asked Katsumi who was worried what would happen to the school.

"We need a plan, Class, and Vice-President, what should we do?" asked Izuku knowing that the 2 would come up with a good idea and both of the presidents went to think before a light bulb appeared above Momo's head as she got what they could do to stop the crowd and see what was going on.

"Izuku! Make us a platform that leads us above the students, and make it firm so it doesn't break, Ochako-san! Use your Quirk on Iida and Katsumi! Iida-kun and release them when they get on! Use your Quirk to speed over to the entrance! Katsumi-san! You halt Iida-kun from getting smashed to the exit and see what is going on!" ordered Momo swiftly and smoothly as the students did as they were told.

Izuku created a smooth path for Iida and Katsumi and added some sidewalls to prevent them from falling out, Ochako used her Quirk to levitate them on the smooth path and let go when they got on, Katsumi held onto Iida and had her Scorpion Tail ready to halt their speed, and Iida was ready to skate. "Now!" said Momo and Iida speeded up and began to slide to the entrance over the students and Katsumi saw what happened and quickly said it to Iida and halted their speed, Izuku dispersed the path and all of it was now up to Iida.

"ATTENTION! EVERYONE!" shouted Iida who took the exact pose like the exit sign while Katsumi was on the ground already and couldn't help but giggle a little bit when she noticed the pose. "THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC! LOOK TO YOUR LEFT AND YOU'LL SEE THAT IT IS THE PRESS THAT CAME INTO UA!" everyone did as they were asked and saw that it was the press that was in UA and Izuku quickly formed a wall between Aizawa and the press who reeled back in shock from the wall that appeared out of nowhere.

"Good work, Class President, you calmed down the storm." complimented Izuku and to his surprise, he saw Momo blushing at his praise and turned around to face the other direction not before muttering a soft 'thank you' to him. Who knew that Momo was so easy to embarrass with a simple compliment and Izuku found it adorable how the normal strict and calm looking Momo turned into a small shade of red and looked like a schoolgirl confessing her love to a crush.

Classroom.

Back into the classroom Momo, Iida, Ochako, Katsumi, and Izuku were thanked by Aizawa for calming down the crowd and they all had various reactions from it to Momo blushing and looking to the side, Iida swelling with pride that he didn't show, to Ochako and Katsumi blushing a little and saying that it was nothing, and Izuku smiling a little with his eyes closed in a bored manner. (Like how the way Mandalay smiled.)

"So with that out of the way I must notify you for other things you can do after tomorrow here at UA and those are the..." everyone listened closely what Aizawa was about to say to them. "Clubs." finished Aizawa lamely.

But the simple words brought excitement to them as Aizawa continued to tell that there would be tomorrow in the cafeteria a board that would have filled with flyers with what kind of clubs there would be in the school, and what they are and what things it benefits the school itself, there was also the Student Council, Club Supervision Management, and Moral Committee as both of them had equal power and separate to ensure that there wouldn't be a dictatorship in the school.

There was a slight chance of that happening since the teachers would interfere with it and make sure to choose new candidates for both of them, everyone began to chat and to think which club they wanted to join and if they could form one by them self and all of that and Izuku honestly he didn't want to join one as he wanted to spend his time training and seeing Eri again.

"Neh! Izuku-kun! What club do you think of joining!?" asked Katsumi leaning on his shoulder pressing her breasts against his arm making him almost blush but he held it back and reconsidered of joining a club.

"I think...I'll join the gardening club, I always liked the outside and sun," said Izuku seeing no shame of joining such a club.

"Tch! A club for a weakling like you!" sneered Katsuki and then he felt many glares aimed at him with much hatred, they weren't supposed to look at him like that!? He was the strongest of the class and he would make sure to let them know that no one was better than him! "What are you fuckers looking at!?" demanded Katsuki expecting them all to back down but their glares only intensified.

"Ignore him, he nothing but time waste."

"Let's just focus on something important."

"Which club should we join?"

"Hey, Izu, can we join together? I also like nature," said Katsumi ignoring Katsuki with glee as she looked from the corner of her eye that Katsuki was fuming and was sitting alone by himself while the rest were sitting together and far away from him.

"Also, tomorrow we will be going to the USJ for rescue practice with me and 2 other heroes, and you can join the clubs but there is a limit how many can join and you can only do light activities since it is the 1st day at school," said Aizawa and crawled into his sleeping bag and snored after a second making everyone sweatdrop how fast he was except for Katsuki who was still fuming.

"Shall we go look, if there is a club like the gardening club?" suggested Izuku and Katsumi nodded happily and took his arm between her chest and pulled him out fo the classroom making Ochako feel weird when she saw this, she shrugged the odd feeling off but found out that it wasn't easy as she thought as she kind of wished that she went along with them and maybe join them.

 _Hallways._

And Katsumi was right as one of the teachers Blood King told them the room of the number and they both thanked the teacher and went to search fro room 37 and ask if they could join the club.

"34, 35, 36, here is it, room 37 and it seems that there is someone in it already," said Izuku as he saw a person through the class but it wasn't clear enough to see how the person looked like but the person was definitely female so both of the teenagers knocked. "Can we enter?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, you can." replied a soft voice and they opened the door and were met with something you would see in a garden as there were rows of earth with various flowers planted into them and looked well taken of, Katsumi sniffed the air and enjoyed the slightly sweet scent that was a perfect combination of the flowers inside the room.

"It smells so nice~!" said Katsumi with a blush and closed eyes making Izuku and the girl chuckle, the girl was about Izuku's height and had long green hair that was vines with thorns on it and reached the floor almost.

"Thank you, I worked hard to make the combination nice enough for anyone that enters, my name is Shiozaki Ibara." introduced Ibara with a small bow and her hands clasped together.

"Nice to meet you Ibara-san, my name is Midoriya Izuku and the girls sniffing all the flowers is Sasori Katsumori, but you can call her Katsumi." introduced Izuku both of them as Katsumi didn't show any signs of leaving the flowers or introduce herself to Ibara who giggled at how funny she looked, not many girls would stain their clothes in dirt except for her who liked nature and wasn't scared of making her clothes dirty. "We want to join the gardening club, are there any places left?"

Ibara shook her head and was impressed that a boy would want to join in such activities and she could see honesty in his eyes that he wasn't here because he knew there would be girls, she could see an entirely different reason but couldn't see which one it was. "There are still places left, my friends, Rose, Venus, and Mandra already went home," said Ibara and then picked up 2 sheets of paper of a desk that also looked floral. "Here are the papers of joining the gardening club, but I have to leave soon so please fill them now in."

Izuku already finished his and it took a bit of his strength to pull Katsumi away from the roses and make her fill the paper to join the club and both of them went to the train station as Katsumi fell asleep as she accidentally inhaled the scent of a plant that made people sleepy. "Oh dear, there was one thing I overlooked," said Izuku with a slightly serious expression.

Where does Katsumi live exactly?

* * *

 **Alrain: Finished this chapter and tomorrow I might be able to post Halfa Izuku chapter 3, and for those who will review me to take it easy on Katsuki better stop writing if you don't like Bakugou bashing that I WILL add in the description, he deserves it as Izuku was bullied for most of his live and you think that I should make someone respect him, then go away if you want me to take it easy on him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrain: I ain't dead! And I know where I left this story!**

* * *

 ** _Midoriya Household._**

 _"Well, this is...awkward?"_ thought Izuku as he was lying down on his bed which is nothing weird with but the awkward part lied within the other person in his bedroom and that was Katsumi, who was wearing nothing but a white button-up shirt and sleeping on his chest with a smile and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth and the question is how he ended up like this. _"How did it end up like this?"_ wondered Izuku.

Let's start with what happened yesterday as Katsumi fell asleep on the train and ended up with Izuku having to take her to his home since he didn't know where she lived, and it was embarrassing when his mom thought that he was growing to be that kind of guy, which he wasn't and by the time the effects of the plant worked out Katsumi was offered to sleep here and went to take a shower and Izuku left some of his clothes.

Then everything went downside, as his mother came by and switched the clothes he had ready for Katsumi with a white button-up shirt and her undergarments, and also left something for her to drink on the table which WASN'T tea! It was a special sake that can get you easily buzzed and Katsumi drank it after his mom told her that it was for her and lead her to Izuku's bedroom and covered her with his covers, and when Izuku got to his room he went into his bed and then he saw Katsumi and wanted to scream...but before he could she stabbed him and injected him with paralyzing poison which also made him sleepy and cuddles with her in bed.

Izuku was blushing a little bit as he noticed how their position looked like one of a newlywed couple, and Izuku didn't wear a shirt when he slept and only slept in his boxers and the feeling of Katsumi's breasts was nice in his opinion but he was a gentleman and slowly pushed Katsumi off himself by her shoulder, he didn't want to make Katsumi feel awkward again when they boarded on the train together the first time.

"Time to make breakfast, and-Guah!" his sentence was interrupted when he got dragged back into his bed by Katsumi's tail and pressed his face against her chest while moaning a little bit, he should've expected that coming as life could sometimes be trying to screw him over, but most of the time he was able to handle everything and make it work out for him. "I don't know if I should enjoy this or try to get out." wondered Izuku or muffled which he accidentally licked her...she wasn't wearing a bra...he should get out!

He tried but the tail wrapped around his neck was too strong and he just began to train in holding his breath in, holding your breath him and being able to run for hours were 2 entirely different things but in this case was neither since he was getting the air choked out of him by Katsumi's tail, and worse was that Katsumi was stronger then she looked and every time he tried to get loose her grip got just tighter. P-Please, don't leave me, Izu," pleaded Katsumi still sleeping.

 _"Huh?"_ thought Izuku why he would do that but in this situation, he would do that, but why was she crying now-! Oh, he forgot that Katsumi was a child from a villain and that she got seen as one and that they expected her to become one as well. _"Katsumi..."_ Izuku freed himself and hugged her in bridal style and Katsumi released her tail hold on him and hugged him back and buried her face into his chest.

Katsumi moaned and then slowly woke up and blinked her eyes to get the dust off, Izuku smiled at her and Katsumi looked up and then back down to her clothing state and then looked at Izuku's naked muscular chest, and the mechanics in her head began to rotate and her imagination mixed into it and her face took the same shade of red like a cherry. "W-w-what! I-Izuku!? What did w-we!?" asked Katsumi but then was answered with another hug which somehow calmed her down and her color...she felt safe and she hasn't felt that for a long time being in someone's embrace.

Izuku kissed the top of her head which made her pale cheeks a little bit pink. "Yesterday you were knocked out by one of the plants so I had to carry you to my home," explained Izuku to Katsumi who sighed in relief and somewhere hidden in it was a bit of disappointment, that she didn't do what she thought she did. "So I came to wake you up but you pulled me in as you had a nightmare.

"I did?" said Katsumi a little bit surprised that she got nightmares again, she hasn't had any nightmares for years after her father died which she was glad off since he was nothing but a drunk man and she lived alone with her mother, she knew that her mom was probably sleeping the day off as Katsumi did most of the work and she was probably healed well by now. "Sorry for grabbing you," muttered Katsumi in apology.

She had a good idea from where she got the nightmares from, it was probably her fear of getting rejected by Izuku, her first friend who treated her with kindness and real kindness at that too as she got good at reading emotions and intentions of the eyes, having been deceived many times over and it brought tears to her eyes and hugged Izuku again and pulled him down to the bed again. "Thank you Izuku!" and kissed him again.

"Izuku? Are you awake?" whispered Inko as she slowly opened the door and was met with the 2 teens kissing each other and touching each other a bit inappropriate, this brought a smile to her face and slowly closed the door, the first few lessons wouldn't go as she wanted to tell him that but she could wait until those 2 were done with kissing each other's lips off.

 ** _UA School gates._**

After breakfast they first went over to Katsumi's house which wasn't any further away from Izuku's house and Katsumi introduced him to her mom who was surprised at the visit but greeted him and welcomed him in, and when Izuku saw Katsumi's mom he was horrified at how many bandages her mother wore and how messy the place was and there were signs of fighting and it smelled a bit of blood.

Sasori Murayashi was one kind woman and she was as tall as his mom and had white hair with bits of Amethyst in her hair and her eyes had the same shade of the Amethyst as well, school would be damned as Izuku immediately began to clean everything up as fast as possible as he couldn't stand to see messy places and how Katsumi was living with her mother.

And currently, they were in the bedroom of Katsumi's mom as Izuku insisted that he would use his Quirk to heal her back up as he was too worried how much those wounds hurt her, Izuku had small pieces of Jade Gems attached at the point of his fingers and the curtains were closed so that no one would take a peek as Katsumi's mother was only in her undergarments which felt a bit ironic to Izuku.

"Are you sure it works?" asked Katsumi as she looked at the glowing pieces of Emerald on Izuku's fingers and Murayashi was blushing a bit at seeing herself so exposed to the friend of her daughter.

"I did this every time if my mom comes back from work, and often she would have some stiff muscles," said Izuku but it didn't reassure Katsumi as she loved her mother more than anything in the world, most would've broken down but her mom was strong as she chose over becoming a heroine to take care of her when she was born and yet she never heard her mother scream at her once. "Don't worry Katsumi, I won't hurt her," and then he turned his attention to Murayashi. "Are you ready?"

Murayashi nodded as she was a bit too embarrassed to say anything now, she was happy that her daughter made a friend but also was surprised at his bold acts from cleaning their house within 10 minutes, and then straight over to repairing most of the equipment they had a small toolbox he carried and now her on her bed with clean sheets and offered to be healed instead of going to the doctor as she didn't have the expenses to do that.

"Here we go then, it will be a bit warm so prepare yourself for that," said Izuku who got a nod in response and he took a deep breath as this technique of his required a lot of concentration, though if it was by small wounds then he wouldn't but he explains it later as he always was serious when it came to healing and aimed his hands as the bruises on the stomach of Murayashi and small Jade-colored laser beams came out of the Jade gems and hit Murayashi who flinched when she felt it...but it was actually nice how it felt.

 **"[Sunlight Share.]"** said Izuku as the stored sunlight began to help and heal the bruises of Katsumi's mom who moaned a little, but Izuku continued despite how erotic the moan sounded and slowly moved his hands. Sunlight was needed for every day for the human skin as it made them stronger and healthier as Izuku also wanted to be a support of healing, by storing them in the Emeralds he also made the light mix a bit with the healing properties of the Jade, though there was a small drawback and that was that the more fatal the wound is the more he needed to concentrate on healing the wound and required also more sunlight, he luckily always kept some in some hidden places in his body.

Katsumi watches in awe as the bruises on her mom's stomach disappeared like snow in front of the sun and see that Izuku was working as a professional and not ogling her mother in a lecherous way, his eyes told her that he wanted to help her and she was planning to tell him that she was the child of a villain...but the fear came back of getting rejected and it was too great making her reconsider to tell him...not yet anyway.

"Done! Now please turn over?" asked Izuku as he finished healing the front and Murayashi nodded and turned around and lied down on her stomach but then the next problem came as a few wounds were underneath the back of Murayashi's bra and Izuku couldn't reach it without...taking them off. "U-Uhm? Murayashi-san, most of your wounds are underneath the back of y-your...bra," said Izuku.

And both Katsumi and Murayashi were blushing when he announced that and it embarrassed Murayashi a little bit...and aroused her a little bit as well as she had one of those fantasies where the mother would get on with boyfriend of her daughter. "I-It's alright, you can...take it off," said Murayashi with a small blush.

 _ **Back to School.**_

And that's all that happened in the whole morning and it was very interesting, to say the least as Izuku never had blushed so many times in his life or got into any suggestive situations and he only had a few in his life and one of them was walking into his mom when she was changing underwear although a small part of him enjoyed it and hid rather well underneath all the moral of Izuku.

"Mmm~!" moaned Katsumi, as she hugged the arm of Izuku all the way as they walked to the school and Izuku, didn't mind it at all and neither did he mind the adults passing them by smiling in approval, but the boys or girls they pass looked incredibly jealous of seeing the 2 together and mistook them for being a couple, they weren't a couple but Katsumi wouldn't mind them being one and Izuku was the same.

"Hey! Izuku! Katsumi!" shouted the voice of Ochako waving at them while running to them, though Katsumi was smiling she was a bit disappointed that her alone time with Izuku was now up but she luckily had a few memories that she keeps to herself and probably wouldn't share with anyone else. "How are you doing?" asked Ochako standing to the other side of Izuku and it didn't go unnoticed that Katsumi was holding his arm in an affectionate way.

Were they in a relationship? "Why is Katsumi holding your arm, Izuku?" asked Ochako wanting to be sure if they were in a relationship.

Katsumi wanted to say yes...but her heart told her not to be selfish and tell her just a simple lie, but she couldn't come up with one right now! "Katsumi fell and hurt her leg a little bit, so she holds my arm for support," said Izuku which surprised Katsumi and thought if he had a mindreading Quirk.

"Oh! Are you alright, Katsumi?" asked Ochako worried and it wasn't fake at all but there was a real worry in it and not fake at all.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," replied Katsumi as the trio continued to walk to school and it was very awkward for Katsumi since no one talked and when Ochako wasn't there she was talking to Izuku the whole time, but luckily Ochako didn't hear which club they joined in so she didn't have to worry about her...but she did have to look out for Ibara since she had seen that look in those calm eyes, the look that said I'm interested in you.

Damn Izuku for his gentleman behavior and interests! And she remembered the names of every member...and none of them sounded like names that belonged to boys and she was sure that almost no boy would join the Gardening club.

 ** _Gardening Club._**

Since the first few lessons weren't going to happen so they had a bit of time left before the lessons begin so Katsumi and Izuku decided to go to the Gardening club in room 37 as there was only a single lesson after the first few fell. "Hello, Ibara-san, it's me, Izuku with Katsumi and we came for the club activities," said Izuku softly knocking the door a few times as he heard a few voices.

"Wait for a second," came the gentle voice of Ibara as she walked to the door excited to see Izuku and Katsumi, mainly Izuku since she hasn't met a boy of his age that was interested in fauna and she told her friends all this and they were interested in meeting him. "Come in," said Ibara as she opened the door and made way for the duo and the duo entered the room.

"Hello, Ibara-san," said Izuku with a small wave which she nodded to and replied with a greeting as well.

"I'm happy that both of you came, I shall introduce my friends to you!" said Ibara and the duo saw her friends and all of them were...girls? Ibara went over to a girl with light green hair and yellow eyes and was wearing some kind of golden crown and holding a staff made of roots and she wore...something that wasn't the school uniform bout more one of those togas that the Greeks used to wear in the Ancient times...which also didn't hide anything from the imagination and it had plenty of golden decorations and Izuku could see it was real gold. "This is Venus, she is Half Japanese and American,"

"Nice to meet you Venus-san," said Izuku as he offered a handshake which she didn't take at all, but instead walked to him and got very close to his face and she looked with stern eyes, Izuku sweated and knew that she was the type of girl that took this seriously and he could practically see that she was scanning for lies, he has heard about some attempts of boys to join but only to be rejected since they only came because it was an all-girls club.

 _"...Nice, Ibara has scored a really nice one, nice body, and eyes, and I can see he's a gentleman though somewhere he is shy in some situations which is ver rare these days that boys still remain their pure thoughts,"_ thought Venus as she saw no traces of lies in Izuku, and the bonus was that he kept his eyes on eye-level and not eye to bust-level which was good, she was always well-endowed for her age and she was only 16 and most boys that asked her out once always looked at her bust after they saw her face. One more test and she got closer and her breasts pressed against his chest and Izuku's blushed a little and backed up, Venus smiled as she saw the flustered face of Izuku. "I like him Ibara, you really scored a nice one!" said Venus as she walked back next to Ibara.

Ibara knew what she meant and was kind of shocked that he didn't look at her breasts which most boys did, but would the others approve of him. "Okay, this is Rosalia," next was a girl with red dark hair with a few strands of hair black and her state of dress was also in the question as she wore a dress that matched her hair, red-colored with black zig-zag patterns, and the middle gave a good amount of her breasts and the dress looked to be made of petals.

"Nice to meet you too, Rosalia-san," Izuku again offered a handshake and that earned him a green thorn vine piercing into the wall next to him. "...Did I say something wrong?" asked Izuku a little bit nervous and wondered if handshaking was considered sexual harassment.

Rosalia stepped forward and backed Izuku against the wall up and looked at him with stern eyes as well like Venus did, but it bore mistrust and those yellow eyes of her looked very menacing to him. "Don't call me so casually by my name! You shall call me Thorns-san!" whispered Rosalia into his ear and Izuku gulped and nodded.

"Hai, Thorns-san," said Izuku and it made Rosalia smirk in satisfaction and walk back to her place, Ibara sighed as she knew that Rosalia had a low opinion of men and boys, and Katsumi wasn't impressed but a little bit pissed off at Rosalia's attack attempt that she almost wanted to pierce her with her tail and inject venom into her body, and she was also close to doing that to Venus as well.

"Anyway, this here is Sakura," said Ibara to a girl with long straight light pink hair that reached her waist and gentle blue eyes and her clothes were not as revealing as the other 2, but it was a simple white kimono that hugged her figure well making it erotic and sexy in a way by covering most of her body, she smiled at Izuku and offered a handshake, Izuku sighed and was happy that she wasn't as straightforward as the other 2 and accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you, Izuku-san," said Sakura in a gentle tone.

"The pleasure is mine," replied Izuku as he let go of her hand.

Ibara smiled knowing that Sakura was the kindest one and not one to judge others through a single person, she then walked over to the next and last person in the room and she wasn't a plant type. "This is Kinasa, the last member of our group,"

The girl was different from the others but fits right into the club, she had honey-blond hair that reached her waist tied in a ponytail and her eyes were like the same shade of his Emeralds but a shade brighter, and wore like the others a different outfit then their school uniform and hers was rather revealing as well as it was a yellow leotard that showed her legs, stomach, and breasts off and she also had a rose tattoo on her left leg, even with the dark colors it fitted well and as last decoration she wore a golden clip on the left side of her hair. "Nice to meet you, I already sense that the flowers like your presence alone already~!" said Kinasa cheerfully.

And the obvious thing about her being different was very simple, it lied within the 4 golden butterfly wings on her back and not round-shaped, but sharper like the butterflies with darker colors and it also had a shade of Silver dust on it. Katsumi was also introduced and greeted by the others who welcomed her with open arms like by Izuku and hugged her and offered one to Izuku who politely declined.

"Now that introductions are done, we can almost begin!" said Ibara confusing the 2 new members why they couldn't begin now...and then it hit Izuku that Ibara might wear something else when in the club.

"Are you going to change too?" asked Izuku and Ibara nodded and Izuku paled at the idea that it was maybe a rule to wear suggestive clothing while being in the club. "I don't have to change too!?" asked Izuku his face a bit paler which made the girls giggle...or in Venus' and Kinasa's case devilish gleams and all the girls decided to have some fun with him, including Katsumi.

"That's the rule!"

"Well, we don't have any clothes for males here,"

"But we do have traditional Japanese farm underwear for you to wear~!"

"So what do you say, Izuku~?"

Izuku's pale face began to take an interesting shade of pink that slowly turned red and it made all the girls giggle how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, Katsumi took a quick picture of it, and Izuku already regretted his hobby that he landed in this situation. Ibara made them all stop teasing him and said to Izuku that he should wear clothes that are allowed to get dirty and that he was used to working hard in or feel comfortable in it. "I'm going to change!"

Izuku immediately turned around and it made the girls giggle again and Rosalia had a good idea why he did that, she knew that he had the idea of her threatening him not to dare and try to take a peek at Ibara. _"Maybe he isn't like the others...but for now I keep an eye on him,"_

 _ **Timeskip to the bus.**_

Now you know the other reason why Izuku was so glad that he chose for armor instead of light armor and a light helmet, he did enjoy working there a lot as it was really like the name said of the club and they gardened and it was more than simply planting and taking care of the plants, they tried to plant different flowers, make different growing fields for seasonal flowers, Kisana tasted the nectar of the flowers to check if they were sick, Venus could talk to the plants to warn if someone was sick, Rosalia used rose sent to ake the flowers pleased, Ibara could easily check if the soil was tended, Sakura checked on the just-planted flower seeds.

It was nice to work with them and for other reasons as well, as it was hard work and even with the skimpy clothing of them they sweated and it made Izuku blush how sexier they looked when they were sweating.

"Izuku? Are you alright?" asked Kirishima who saw his friend completely quiet like a real robot that only responded if you asked something.

"I-I'm fine, so what were we talking about again?" replied Izuku getting his thoughts back on track.

"We were just comparing Quirks, and I got to say Midoriya, yours is not what I thought it was," said Tsuyu with a blank face and even with the blank face, she was still cute in Izuku's opinion. "We first thought that it was the same as Todoroki, but then you did that **"[Sunlight Drain.]"** attack and it got us thinking."

"Yeah, I think I will get to hear that a lot later, and you're rather...blunt Asui-san," replied Izuku and Sato and Sero nodded as they sat next to each side of her.

"Call me Tsu, and I just say what's on my mind," said Tsuyu.

"Of course he's strong! He trained me, Denki, and Tokoyami! And he gave us good advice that really worked!" said Kirishima proudly and this got all the eyes to focus on Izuku, including of Shouto and mainly Katsuki who stared with his glaring eyes. "Now I know that I got way stronger!"

"Count me in!" added Denki his 2 cents in.

"It truly works wonders," said Tokoyami.

And before anyone could ask Izuku who was certain that he would be covered with questions and requests for advice and training, Aizawa came on time and called in everyone. "We're here! So stop talking now!" ordered Aizawa and everyone did as he ordered...they didn't want to get on his bad side but he was already on the good side of Izuku.

Being bullied so much he doesn't get comfortable when people surround him but then are positive about him rather then negative, if you grew up that way then you didn't think too much of yourself and this was Izuku's case, he was too humble because he doesn't think much of himself even if he doesn't care what the children in his earlier years thought of him, it was just brought in on instinct and instincts weren't easy to kill or get rid off.

 _ **USJ.**_

"So this is the USJ? Impressive," commented Momo as she looked at the giant building, it was almost big as her home and Izuku merely shrugged since he wasn't easily impressed by such things.

"Welcome everybody!" said a man in a space suit making most of them excited as they could see who it was.

"Its Hero 13!"

"He's my favorite hero!"

"He's so cool-looking!"

 _"The hero that prevents destruction and destroys the storm after the calamity,"_ thought Izuku as it did fit Hero 13's description and Quirk, he had to write down that thought of his.

"I would all like to welcome you all to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or you can call it USJ!" shouted Hero 13.

 _"Just like Universal Studios Japan,"_ where everyone's thoughts.

"Now follow me!" said Hero 13 and followed him into the dome building and looked very excited at this kind of training...but Izuku had a bad feeling and he never knew why but he was always told by his mom, that his sense of danger was always exceptionally sharp due to the bullying, added with the slight heritage of woman's intimidation and intuition it was not something you could ignore.

It bothered him so much that he ignored the whole explanation of the tests of Aizawa and the battle practice of All Might, and also Aizawa's whisper to Hero 13 where All Might was, it seemed they got some hold of information about THAT guy. "Izuku? Are you alright?" asked Denki worried as he saw Izuku staring face first down to the staircase all the way to the fountain.

"..."

"Izuku?" asked Denki again and he still got nothing and decided to look as well where Izuku was standing and saw nothing, what was there that got his friend's attention and was it dangerous or that important and even if he was his friend for a few months he still got to know him well.

"..!" Izuku then moved suddenly and materialized an Emerald Spear and threw it at the direction of the fountain, which got everyone's attention and Aizawa wanted to shout at him before he looked at what he saw.

*Fwoosh!*

A black/purple vortex appeared in front of the fountain and out of it came a giant black muscular figure with a bird head, its head and skull weren't present showing its brain and its eyes were wide open and its beak full with sharp teeth, but before he could roar the Emerald Spear plunged through its throat making it freeze and collapse on the ground and made the others flinch and shocked.

Denki wanted to shout in fear but when he looked over Izuku's shoulder and widened his eyes as he saw more people coming out of the vortex and they didn't seem to be fake at all, those eyes of the people easily told him that they were villains as they had a crazed look and their smiles a bit cruel and Denki thanked for the existence of comics since he had been paying extra attention to every single detail.

And then there was the...being that healed itself with ease and pulled the Emerald spear out of its throat and crushed it with no signs of having a hard time to crush it, but...how was that possible! Izuku's Emeralds were ridiculously hard and could easily take a full-powered punch of Kirishima who can smash concrete with ease and his lightning that is also capable of doing that! This was no ordinary guy, no, he wasn't a human being and neither seemed to be showing emotion which meant it should be killed even if it gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Dude! What's going on!" shouted Kirishima who ran up next to Izuku along with Tokoyami, Denki silenced him with a hand and pointed at the bird-being and after a few seconds Kirishima already hardened his arms and took a few steps back. "We need to go now!" shouted Kirishima as he began to run back to the group with the others as he now knew the reason why Izuku attacked.

When they got back to the group the black vortex then appeared behind the main group and it was different as this one had sharp yellow shining eyes, it slowly descended to the ground and out of it came 3 more villains and all of them looked strong like they contained it all, experience, skill, intelligence, and above all powerful-looking which was intimidating the weaker ones of the group.

 ** _"Greetings! UA Students and Teachers!"_** began the vortex as it spoke in an ominous tone and Hero 13 stood in front of the group ready to attack and interrupt the guy, but his instincts told him that there was something to know about them, and this wasn't any ordinary attack as this was planned and UA wasn't by any means reckless or careless, even if their exam methods were in question. _**"Allow me to introduce ourselves, WE! Are the League of Villains, and this will be our declaration of war that this era will change!"**_

* * *

 **Acres: It seemed that someone had the idea for the 4 extra trained students to have some early Arch-Rivals, OOOOHHHH!**

 **Izuku:...No, just don't do that ever again.**

 **Acres: Fine, but anyways there are some people who want me to write a Fanfiction where Bakugou doesn't get scolded too much and does get along with Izuku, and I first wanted to say to you all to fuck off to make him friendly but your lucky that my brain go an idea for how to make Izuku powerful and not too powerful.**

 **Izuku: What with me and pairing to all the girls!?**

 **Acres: No idea, but since most of you don't want a Harem story I thought up some stories where Izuku gets a single pairing and we first start with our bubbly girl Ochako! And there will be something added to their power combined! I will upload the Story after updating Iron Deku, and Kyuubi no Izuku, and Halfa Izuku will be a bit postponed and I also got another thing thought up about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrain: I am back and improved! So I looked back at Dual Quirk Izuku and was thinking of putting the commas in and I have yet to get through every chapter, and the story will be canon, and there will be slight alterations and such things since doing only the canon story, you will know what happens, besides the exams are drawing closer and closer! Learning I must!**

 **Izuku: So when will you start reuploading them?**

 **Alrain: Yeah, the problem lies within time again, this is my exam year and every test counts, and I am like Necros now forced to search for a job as well, I will get more projects and such things and exam training, whether I like it or not but this all depends on my future, by the way, the Harem is, in the end, explained for some reasons, and I did it again with the commas! It is different to read on the phone then writing on the computer, so expect from me rewriting from all the previous chapters and more commas.**

* * *

 _ **USJ.**_

Villains, those were one of the things that angered Izuku and they were number 1 on his list, his list to kick the crap out of them, and the 4 standing in front of him was no different from the ones he hates, the one who cause havoc just for the fun of it.

 **"Prepare your selves! Because this will be our beginning to the Era of Villains!"** shouted Kurogiri as he flares bits of his body around, the 3 villains underneath him grinned in anticipation. **"But some of you look too dangerous to be left alone! So we will have to get rid of you right here and now!"**

"Not when I'm here!" shouted 13 as the fingertip of his glove opened up.

"LIKE HELL! A STUPID MIST CANT STOP ME!" shouted Katsuki charging in while ignoring the shouts of 13 not to do that, of course, he attacked and a giant explosion came and smoke covered the area for a few seconds, Izuku glared and knew it wasn't effective as the explosions made it look like, because once the smoke cleared away it revealed that Kurogiri was fine.

"Such arrogance! Does UA allow such behavior at school?" mocked Kurogiri.

"Idiot! Get out of there now!" shouted Izuku having his sword ready to fight and defend himself, Tokoyami got Dark Shadow out who looked a bit bigger then he saw him the last time, Denki had his hand ready to shoot his electricity, Kirishima hardened his fingertips turning them into talons, all 4 of them ready to battle.

This got the 3 villains attention and all of them stepped forward, this got the 3 to tense as they felt the villains'eyes directed at them.

"Hey, Kurogiri! Why don't you leave us 3 with those 3! They seem to have more spirit than the rest of the class!" shouted the 1st one wearing a clown mask like the other 2, all 3 of them looked excited about a fight.

 **"Very well! Have your fun!"** shouted Kurogiri and expanded his body all over the students covering them in the black mist, Iida immediately tackled a few out of the mist along with Shouji and Satou, but the rest was unfortunate to get swallowed by the storm and got sent away to different places, and Izuku, Denki, Tokoyami, and Kirishima were the first ones to get teleported, and the 3 villains jumped into the mist as well.

"Damn it!" cursed 13 as he sees that most of the students were gone.

 **"Now to deal with you! Hero 13!"**

"I don't think so!" shouted 13 as his fingertip started to suck in the air and parts of Kurogiri's body. "Try to escape my Black Hole!"

 ** _Shipwreck Zone._**

The shipwreck zone existed out of a giant man-made river with a real ship and even a waterslide included, and the portal appeared above the water and spit out Izuku who flailed a little in the air, and plunged straight into the water, Izuku groaned a bit and frowned and activated his swimming mode, and the top of his feet came out fins, and between his fingers came fins, and on his back and helmet as well.

 _"And mom said to me that including the swimming mode wasn't needed,"_ thought Izuku proudly as he remembered standing tall that he wanted the swimming mode included, he was happy that it worked knowing how stubborn his mom could be, but he could be stubborn as well if it came to Katsudon, and his mom with curry. _"But then again, my chances with my Quirk in the water is rather inconvenient, as well as fighting in the water,"_

He quickly dismisses his thoughts about his mom being stubborn, and quickly went to think about the attack that was launched here, quickly connecting things with what happened a few days ago, recalling what that Kurogiri guy said, and what that scary pale man said, and the amount of villains here, as well as that...thing or whatever it was, that...thing as he was going to keep calling that, until he found the name of it, it just rubbed him in the wrong way, its appearance was frightening but his presence was even more frightening.

 _"If they came to kill All Might, then I know it is that thing that is designed to handle him, and for some reason, I know that those 3 will be fighting against Tokoyami, Denki, and Kirishima,"_ Izuku almost reached the surface. _"That was indirectly my fault since I am the one who trained them and made them strong, and those 3 villains are skilled, those eyes of them told me in an instant that they can see which ones are the strongest,"_

But it wasn't odd to Izuku why they specifically chose those 3, the other options were Todoroki, Bakugou, and himself, it had to lie within their Quirks and what they were capable of. Izuku's helmet then began to bleep and the radar inside his helmet showed that something was approaching him quickly, he looked to the left and saw a villain with the appearance of a humanoid shark.

"Nothing personal kid! Just doing my job!" shouted the shark and opened his jaw.

"Also nothing personal, but I doubt you can bite through this," said Izuku and allowed the shark villains to bite him, only to immediately let go and scream in pain, and curse how his teeth were broken as it bit down on hard Emerald, light makes the Emerald stronger, but he didn't use it to have stronger Emerald and used the light for long-range attacks, but the darkness replaced the light and became the new place for hard Emeralds, and the part where Izuku was bitten was encased with dark green Emerald.

"Hello Midoriya!" said Tsuyu as she swam next to him with Katsumi holding on to her shoulder, the water exploded and the 3 landed on the boat. "Well, that was exhilarating,"

"Exactly, who would've thought that we would be involved of an attack from the villains?" said Katsumi as she wrung out some water of her costume. she was happy that she chose a helmet because without it she would've lost her glasses, and be blind until she found them again, she didn't have the money to buy lenses. " But it isn't over yet I see,"

The water exploded again but it was the villains and they quickly surrounded the boat and looked very menacing.

"This is problematic," said Izuku as he sees that they were completely surrounded by the villains, not even a few weeks at UA and he had to consider using THAT. "And this is not something you would hear from me, but I hope that All Might doesn't come," but that part he whispered to himself.

 _ **Mountain Zone.**_

"Huah!" shouted the man with the clown mask as he swiped at Denki with his arm covered in hardened sand, while Denki dodged the attacks and tried to find an opening, he had fired a lightning bolt at him but it was also how he discovered the Quirk of his opponent, rocks were one of his weaknesses due to the nature of his Quirk, because sand wasn't a component to carry electricity except for blocking it out.

"Take this!" shouted Denki firing off another lightning bolt that was barely dodged.

"Not bad!" shouted the villain happy. "You ain't half bad, it seems you have experience with fighting! Instead of standard martial art training from teachers who hold back!"

 _"So this is the scanning level of a true villain! I got to be careful!"_ thought Denki as he jumped back, he now knew the level of his opponent and he was unfortunately underneath it, and if it wasn't for Izuku's training he would've been dead due to a sandtrap that he this time barely dodged. _"I have to quadruple my training, that is if I survive this!"_

"I was right about choosing you! Even with my bloodlust leaking out!" shouted the man as he formed a lance around his arm and jabbed at Denki who dodged before grabbing the lance and pulled it towards him and kicked the man in the stomach, but he didn't feel flesh and kicked something soft and quickly jumps back, the man had covered his stomach with sand nullifying the kick.

 _"He was leaking out his bloodlust!? It felt like...like when it was so hard to hit Izuku! Now I understand why it was so hard, my arms felt like lead when I went with mock-fight with Izuku! He was preparing us!"_ now Denki understood why it was so easy for him to move, and the air did feel a bit chilly and was a bit hard to breathe. Izuku leaked out bloodlust in the training but on a barely noticeable level, and would add more and more of it if they got used to it, and it was also the other reason. _"If he didn't do that, then I would be pretty much dead, right here and now!_ "

"Well I thank you, but try to keep up with this!" shouted Denki as he then shot lightning in the air as he saw a few clouds. "Be ready to be fried! Sand Villain Sandtomb!"

"I look forward to it!" shouted the villain named Sandtomb as the sand swirled underneath his like a small sandstorm, and stormed to Denki who covered his body in lightning and rushed towards Sandtomb.

 ** _City Zone._**

"I always wanted to fight 2 ahead! But to fight someone who is 2 in one is even better!" shouted the man with the clown mask as he constantly disappeared from sight in the rain, and both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were very alert, as each time they tried to swipe at him but at the last second disappears. "It is more fun since I get to fight one that is trained well! And not some noob student!"

"Dark Shadow! Show no mercy when you see him!" ordered Tokoyami.

 _ **"Aye! Tokoyami!"**_ replied Dark Shadow back as he guarded his host back from any sneak attacks, while Tokoyami was thinking how the Quirk works of his opponent, there was something odd about, every time his opponent vanished he could still see a part of his body, and he also crossed his arms into an X whenever he jumped back into the rain.

"Hey don't space out now! I haven't had so much fun in a while-Uah!" the man yelped in surprise as Tokoyami ducked underneath the kick aimed for his head, and immediately got up and grabbed the man by his waist and, which allows Dark Shadow to unleash 2 punches Tokoyami slams him, but the man held his hands to the ground and pushed himself up and out of the grip. "Not bad, kid! Nobody pushed me this far! Not even the Pro Heroes!"

 _"Not even the Pro Heroes? Let's see which kind of villains got known from the previous Summer vacation, and which name and appearance suits him the most,"_ thought Tokoyami as he kept his eyes out, it didn't surprise him that this kind of skill would evade Pro Heroes, and the way he used to fight as he never attacked his side, only from the back or front which got his attention.

 ** _"Tokoyami! From Behind!"_** shouted Dark Shadow as the man reappeared in front of Tokoyami with a knife ready to slice him, Tokyami merely held out his cloak and blocked the slices, if those are stabs then they would pierce straight through, he had to fix that if he came out of this alive.

"Kevlar! Huh!? Not bad! Not bad at all!" shouted the man rushing forward.

"Come at me! Villain Vanish!" shouted Tokoyami as he got his tonfa's ready, and even if the Villain wore a mask he could see that he was smirking.

 _ **Earthquake Zone.**_

*BOOM!*

 _"That must be Denki!"_ thought Kirishima as he hardened his cheek in time to nullify the pain and damage from a kick on the face, he sharpened his fingers into talons and swiped at the man, who dodged and bend backward just in time and spun his body and Kirishima hardened his body at the density of stone, and skillfully blocked all the kicks. _"This guy is fast! But speed won't win against a solid defense, if I keep it up at this pace then I can go on a whole 3 days!"_

The man landed and narrowed his eyes behind his mask, he expected Kirishima to be at least a little bit tired already from taking so many attacks by using his Quirk, it was just like his eyes told him that he was skilled, even his killer intent wasn't working that well on him, he barely showed any notice to it or was easily used to it, but the man went for the first option because Kirishima's eyes told him that he was still innocent and naive about the real world.

"Definitely not from the boonies, not even hesitating to hurt me," said the man and rolled away from Kirishima and got a collapsible staff out, the tip and end lit on fire and the man swung the staff. "But I won't lose to a trained kid, because I am the-!"

"Agile Leeper!" finished Kirishima and the man wasn't surprised but was angry! He didn't like when someone interrupts his introduction, and let out a mad cry and dashed forward ready to beat the hell out of Kirishima, forgetting his pose for a second before it dawned upon him and tried to jump back, but Kirishima was too fast and slugged him across the face, but it didn't end there as Kirishima held the man by his clothes due to his talons, and pulled him back and kneed him in the stomach and punched his back a few times, but the man pulled himself free with brute force.

"Tch! To believe I got tricked by a brat!" scoffed the man as he began mentally cussing himself out for being so dumb, Kirishima didn't show anything on his face but inside he was shocked, that Agile Leeper could still move after receiving punches that were harder than cement, this was a true villain like Izuku said, not the everyday pickpocket or fake-villains, one who was ready to kill innocent people without a second thought of it.

"Well better believe it now! Because you reputation would go downwards if this came out!" shouted Kirishima tauntingly trying to provoke the villain again, it worked but he didn't rush but the anger was clear to him, he had to be more aware now, if you freeze a bit up don't ever tense your muscles, otherwise you will be slow as hell as Izuku thought him, take a deep breath but don't close your eyes.

"They won't know! Because a corpse can't talk!" shouted Agile Leeper as he charges forward but more composed and spun his staff repeatedly hitting Kirishima who took them, and his leg shot back as the Agile Leeper intended to trip him.

 ** _Shipwreck Zone._**

*Boom!*

The sound of the explosion was heard from the Mountain zone, lightning and dust were shot up in the sky which attracted the attention of the villains in the water.

"Gah!"

"Uoh!"

Shouted 2 of the villains and went down to the bottom after receiving an Emerald Disk to the spine, knocking them out as Izuku took the chance to do it, but the chance was gone as they now turned around.

"Dirty trick! Kid!" shouted one of the villains very mad.

"And that coming from a villain?" said Izuku teasingly as the villain now caught what he said and blushed red, Izuku quickly turns around and Tsuyu and Katsumi were giggling and it was nice to hear. "Tsu, how far can you jump exactly? And if you carry someone?" asked Izuku suddenly making the frog girl stop giggling, she placed a finger on her chin and thought about it.

"Well, I don't know exactly how far, but I think not enough to jump away out of the zone," replied Tsuyu as she was done thinking about her jumping strength. "Look out!"

"I'm coming kids!" shouted a villain who couldn't wait and climbed up on the boat, once he was on he charged at them with scary speed, Izuku was ready to intercept but Katsumi's tail flew past him and was jabbed straight into the villain's arm. "AAAAHHHHHH-GUAH!"

Katsumi wasn't done as she quickly pulled out and jabbed him in his other arm and his legs, and then as final she smashed her tail to his side knocking him off the boat, the 2 other villains saw this and charged as well, Katsumi's tail quickly grabs one of them and threw him down, and then immediately slaps the other in the face hard and jabbed her tail into his stomach with the blunt side, she quickly wraps her tail around him and threw them off the boat making them land on the others.

"...Wow," was all Izuku could say at the efficiency and brutality of Katsumi's fighting style, for a second he thanked the Japanese Gods that he was on her good side, and also thanked his mom for teaching him how to be a gentleman. He had a feeling that she would sneeze if he didn't do that, and trust him as Inko Midoriya knew the differences between her sneezes.

"Thank you, Tsu, for warning us," thanked Katsumi.

"Kero~!" replied Tsuyu with a cute smile.

 _"Wow, again, that smile of hers is very cute as well,"_ thought Izuku as the smile of Tsuyu was very cute, but back to the situation down there and what was happening in the other zones, it was faint, but he definitely felt killer intent and bloodlust, and the obvious explosion in the mountain area and the lightning in the air was definitely Denki, and he was fighting there with one of those 3 true skilled villains.

"Well, no choice but to use it," said Izuku and stood up and focused, he didn't need to focus as he could easily do it, but he wanted to be sure, and take no risks. "Katsumi, can you do this..."

*Shave!*

Soon his entire body was...getting vague and that confused and worried the 2 girls a lot, the buzzing became more violent and soon Izuku got wider and wider, and then split up and again and again! Now there is 4 Izuku's full-clad in armor standing in front of them. "Please keep yourself from saying this to the others, especially Bakugou," said all 4 of them in perfect choreography.

 **[Quirk: Perfect Clone, this Quirk is the Supreme one of cloning or multiply Quirks, as the body creates a copy of the strongest body of the host and what they wear, embedded in his or her memory, the clones are aware of who they are, what they are, and only disappear if the host wants it, or the amount of hits that are needed to take them down, the number of hits that are concluded on how much the original can take.]**

"The disks I threw were filled with unstable light, and they must be now exploding in about...10 seconds from now on!" said the 1st one with a thinking pose while the other 3 nodded.

"But how do we get out of here! And more importantly, what are those disks going to do?" asked Katsumi, and then yelps as the 1st one suddenly lifted her up without warning, as did the 2nd one making Tsuyu go Kero!

The transparent shield came out of their back and quickly molded into 2 wings and all 4 of them took off in the sky, one of the villains tried to catch them and made a giant hand the size of the boat to grab them.

*Blub! Blub! Blub!*

"Wait! What the fu-!"

*SPLOOSH!"

A giant explosion erupted in the water and suddenly the water currents circled and changed and a whirlpool was created, and it sucked in the villains who tried to swim away but felt weak for a reason.

"I-I can't feel my body!"

"I-I feel weak!"

"What is this!?"

The reason was Katsumi's poison as Izuku before he cloned himself asked her to do that, and leak poison into the water to weaken them as they breathe it in, nothing lethal at all, just enough to paralyze the body and so. The weird thing was that Katsumi blushed when he asked that, and Tsuyu was blushing as well and Izuku didn't know if he'd said anything wrong, but he had a feeling that he should have an animal Quirk to...truly understand the embarrassment when she hissed at him to turn around and not look.

"That worked out well!" said 1.

"So that was your plan, Midoriya," said Tsuyu impressed as she looks how the villains are lying in the water with no signs of moving, but did breathe, luckily. Tsuyu was glad, she couldn't handle blood well, nobody does if your in this kind of situation.

"It was just enough, but I dropped some stun bombs there just to be sure," said the 4th one nonchalantly, and the others looked at him with wide eyes, maybe the 2nd Quirk of Izuku wasn't so perfect or supreme, it made Izuku see his blunt side as his mom told him about it.

 _"So that what she meant by blunt side...that is a problem, I need to ask the others more what I shouldn't say in the public,"_ and those were Izuku's last thoughts before flying the 2 girls with his clones to a safer location, but when he looked at the field down below him he knew it wasn't safe, and an unconscious body flew past him and the clones wasn't doing anything to make it better.

"2nd! 3rd! 4th! You know what to do! Clone again and aid Aizawa-sensei!" shouted Izuku and the clones nodded and began to buzz and multiply.

 ** _Open Field._**

Nervous, it was a feeling that didn't suit Aizawa from appearance, and most would say that dull, not impressed, dead-looking, and calm, no matter what they always would think too of the feeling calm, like he was an agent. But today was an exception as Aizawa has seen a glimpse of the strength from that thing that the pale man called Noumu.

Noumu was ordered to grab Aizawa, who dodged in time as he fought another villain but when the Noumu reappears in front of him with insane speed it knocked the villain he fought into the air, he knocked an adult man with the body of a wrestler with 4 arms into the air by simply reappearing out of nowhere, he was already informed that this thing was designed to kill All Might, that pale man covered in the hands was just openly saying what Noumu was designed for.

 _"Damn it! I don't stand a chance! This guy has multiple Quirks meaning that mine is useless!"_ Aizawa knew that he had to go away, but he couldn't know that Noumu could easily reach him within a second, and the students needed to be protected, and he knew 13 may stand a chance against Noumu, but he also feared that Noumu would charge in with brute force and crush 13, a single punch of Noumu made the ground crack.

"Well, this is getting boring, Noumu, crush Eraserhead already," ordered Tomura who was seriously got bored after watching the one-sided fight with the newbie villains.

"Raagh!" grunted Noumu and Aizawa could only try to dodge from close.

*SMASH!*

"...What the fuck just happened!?" shouted Aizawa as he remembers the last second Noumu appeared in front of him, something smashed into him from above which knocked him back a few meters. Oh, and he cursed now.

"RAAGHH!" roared Noumu very mad as his whole body was chained down, men dressed in green/white armor or either green/black armor, all holding the ends of the green chains, he tried to break out of them as Tomura ordered him, but the chains looked tougher then they looked shatterable.

"Aizawa-sensei! I came to report the students that are safe, and the ones that we don't know about!" said one of them as he came forward wearing the white armor type. "But now allow me to help you subdue that beast! Electrify him!"

The white ones nodded and soon the Emerald chains glowed a faint light before it crackled and shocked Noumu, who roars in pain as the electricity burns him slightly.

"Now shoot!"

The black ones nodded and formed Emerald Spears and threw them and pierced the arms, legs, chest, and some other parts of Noumu's body, forcing the thing on his knees, a man you couldn't call Noumu completely, and he was neither a thing since he was formerly human. "This won't hold long, we need more chains before he breaks out with brute force,"

"Too late!" shouted another clone as Noumu shattered the chains and grabs the nearest clone and smashes him into the ground repeatedly, and the clone vanished away in light particles after the 10th smash, the others formed guns and began shooting Noumu. "Aizawa-sensei! Get out here and let us handle this! The original isn't here!"

 _"Original isn't here? Midoriya...you're getting more interesting by every day."_ and Aizawa left it at that and left the Izuku's to deal with Noumu, as each one he killed off was respawned and came from the air...but that left him with the most horrible feeling in his stomach of seeing one of his students die and die over and over again, he had seen Ectoplasm, but since Izuku was human in appearance made it more disturbing.

 ** _Mountain Slide Zone._**

 _"I-It is cold!"_ shuddered Tooru as she didn't have anything on sans for the handshoes, she had limited options in clothing and costume if she ever wanted to become a Heroine, so she considered the thought of asking Izuku came up to her, and the cold was because Todoroki froze the entire area in ice, and all the villains were captured in an instant, he looked very cool, though he almost froze her as well, and she knew he didn't mean to do it because he muttered a bit too loud out that he almost froze her, yeah, her Quirk was only suited for stealth.

"Charging in like bulls seeing a red flag, 3rd rate villains like you don't even stand a chance against All Might," said Shouto as he walks past the unconscious and frozen villains, the last one was conscious and looking at Shouto with fear in his eyes, and he could only whimper and beg for mercy, or either give the information he may ask. "Now I have some questions to be answered, what can that thing do, and who is the leader!"

 _"Wow, t-that is kind of hot!"_ thought Tooru as the blush became visible due to her being invisible.

"Hakagure-san, why are you blushing?" asked Shouto who caught the blush, it was the only red thing that was in the area except for the blood that would...maybe come if the villain didn't answer Shouto's demands.

 ** _Mountain Zone._**

"Hiyah!" came the shout form Jirou as she struck down another villain that tried to attack her, her left was guarded by Momo, but there was something of Momo that made her a bit mad, and a little bit more enthusiastic about striking down villains, and the motivation and anger that filled was due to Momo's well-endowed figure, and 2 objects on her chest...her boobs and it showed her that she was again inferior to almost every other girl.

But that rage didn't get any further as the other part of her worried about Denki, she didn't know him but she did like to talk about him about music, and another thing was that he was fighting a real villain, the ones she was fighting were merely wild swinging, but the explosions further ahead of her and Momo were loud, lightning and sand flying up in the air and visible for them to see.

*BOOM!*

*SKRAASH!*

"What the hell! How long does it take for Sandtomb to take down a kid!?" shouted one of the villains annoyed, they had been fighting against the 2 girls and didn't even land a hit, and he may have stared at Momo's chest and got slapped in the face by the staff she was wielding.

*BOOM!*

*SKREESH!*

 _"The villain Sandtomb, he is known for that as many of his victims were burrowed in a tomb of sand, he is known as a highly sought villain in Egypt and his greatest crime, his attempt to dry out the Nile, and almost succeeded as he wanted ransom money in return he wouldn't do it,"_ thought Momo and it filled her with fear and awe, Denki was fighting against a international villain, who has been able to escape the police and military for 3 whole years straight, weakness was that he relied too much on his Quirk.

"Hey!? Why are there clouds up there!?" shouted a villain.

 _"Clouds? I-Is Denki-san maybe trying to do that!"_ Momo didn't know if Denki knew if they were here, but she didn't take risks and went to make something that would protect her and Jirou.

Back to Denki who was sweating, he had a few good hits landed on Sandtomb, and he in return did get a few hits back as well, but he was in a slight advantage, as every time Sandtomb kicked or either punched him he cloaked himself in lightning. _"If it keeps up like this I might win, but I doubt he would continue like this,"_

Denki had shot down many ideas in his head, like cloaking himself in lightning the whole time, and he could easily take those volts that he could emit currently, but the layers of sand and the small sand veils that protected Sandtomb would make it ineffective, enhanced punches would waste electricity as they were visible and easily seen by Sandtomb. "Fucking hell, this hurts!"

"Heh! It seems that my archenemy will be you, that is if I lose but you got my respect, kid," said Sandtomb as he panted, he usually avoided such fights but this fight he enjoyed, he enjoyed every minute of it, the last fight he enjoyed was against a girl probably of Denki's age named Ankh, a girl who aimed to become a Heroine to stand next to the Pro Heroine of Egypt Queen Cleopatra, and Isis.

"W-We're done!" shouted Denki making Sandtomb flinch and take a step back before he suddenly felt 2 stabs to his arms.

"AAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Sandtomb and looked down and saw nothing, but he narrowed his eyes and saw 2 needles, each arm having 1 sticking out of his arm, he couldn't move his arms well as he saw a bit of electricity trickle from it.

 **"[Ultimate Move: Thunderstorm Field!]"**

Denki then shot a huge amount of lightning into the black clouds that were made, and absorbed the lightning and began to roar like a lion, Sandtomb tried to raise his hands but his arms only twitched and he could only walk slowly to the small amount of sand that was still left.

"Have this!" shouted Denki who prayed that Momo understood his message, he had heard about her Quirk and she was smart-looking to know what he would be planning to do.

 _ **City Zone.**_

"Keh!" grunted Tokoyami as he spat out a bit of blood as Vanish was able to stab him 2 times, but he was able to let Dark Shadow get also a few good swipes, he knew he had to end this fight soon, he was the one with the least amount of stamina from the 4 of them, Izuku being a monster as he ran along with them as they ran up the stairs to the shrine while he was ahead of them, not even showing the slightest bit of sweating after the 10th run.

 _"Damn it! I don't want to lose against this kid! My reputation is just built here!"_ thought Vanish.

 _"Vanish, he's a villain known very well in America for crimes like murders in street alleys, the biggest crime is that he was almost able to smuggle 500 kilograms of Drugs to America, until the Pro Heroine Black Cloak was able to intercept it, along with her protegees Raven and Karma,"_ thought Tokoyami as he got the idea that he was fighting against a foreigner and an international one at that.

"Tch! I'm done here! I'll go and kill some kids that aren't trained!" Vanish was getting tired and he wanted to see some blood! But that oversized bird was getting in his way of getting a good stab!

"No, you don't! Dark Shadow! My arm!" shouted Tokyami ready to take down the villain with him, Dark Shadow nodded and went back inside Tokoyami, and as soon as he did that the black body of Dark Shadow surrounded the arm of Tokoyami, but it didn't end there as the arm grew to be even bigger then Dark Shadow himself! **"[Shadow Claw!]"**

"Can't hit what you can't see!" grinned Vanish cockily as he could dodge such an attack with ease, and vanished away in the rain, and came from this time the side of Tokoyami. _"This will be over in a second! But why isn't he moving-!"_

*SLAM!*

"UAAHHH!" all that Vanish could see was in an instant hazy.

"Heh! I figured out how your Quirk works, you can only cover your front and not your complete body, and your Quirk isn't **[Vanish]** at all, but I guess it is cover plate!" said Tokoyami satisfied that the villain was done.

 **"[Quirk: Coverplate, this Quirk allows you to cover yourself only from the front, the Quirk is very handy in stealth, but in moving while using it is a bad idea, considering that the plate only take the picture of the current place that the person is standing from, it doesn't change while moving.]"**

"And since this rain is so thick, it was no wonder that an ordinary person can't see it, but I am a bird and I have exceptional eyesight!" the body of Dark Shadow returned back to his body, Vanish wasn't out yet and was almost reaching the door but Tokoyami ran after him.

"You can't catch me!" Vanish then dived into a hole that led him to the floor beneath him and quickly shot the roof and blocked Tokoyami in. "After I get out of this building I will catch the kid with the head of a mountain!"

"Like hell, you will! Dark Shadow!"

 **"Aye!"**

 **"[Dark Shadow Slash V1!]"**

Dark Shadow grew double in size and red veins appeared on his arm and his eyes became bigger, Tokoyami scanned the room and saw a pillar and saw that if that was hit the whole building would collapse, just what he needed and smashes the pillar in pieces. The whole building began to shake once the pillar was broken and Tokoyami rushed to the window.

 ** _Earthquake Zone._**

"Huah!" shouted both the Hero in training and international sought villain, fist met fist and the latter hurt himself more than the younger one, Kirishima was slicing and punching the living hell out of Agile Leeper and it was not only that he was agile, but also quite durable as well.

 _"Agile Leeper, he's from India from the slums, where he was the leader of a gang that often stole from passing trucks, he was able to sneak into America, but was classified as death, or MIA, as his body was never recovered due to one of his heist, the heist went into a failure, and he was seen falling off the WTC in the night,"_ that was the file of Agile Leeper.

Kirishima had first a feeling of pity for the villain but squashed it down as the file also told him about the reason he did it, and he used to work in a team but used his former gang as bait, and leaves them behind to be caught by the police while he escapes with the money, that was so not manly, totally not manly at all! A man never leaves his comrades behind him!

"You know! I first thought you were manly when you wouldn't take anything bad said about you! But when I now know who you are I am filled with rage!" shouted Kirishima as his punches suddenly got faster which surprised Agile Leeper, and he tried to run but the pain in his leg was just a bit too much for him, and he was forced on his knees, as Kirishima made his fist harder and harder!

...Okay, that was wrong in so many ways.

"So!? Those guys were nothing but pathetic! They couldn't do anything on their own! They were useless on their own and followed me like obedient puppies! I just had to beat down one of them who would disobey me!" roared Agile Leeper trying to shock Kirishima and almost escaped, but got a mean kick against his sheen. "Gah! You fucking spiky red-haired brat!"

 **"[Iron Fist Barrage!]"**

And that was the final snap for Kirishima as he began to unleash a barrage of punches and punched the living hell out of Agile Leeper without showing any signs of stopping or showing mercy. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"

Somewhere else a muscular light blue man had the feeling someone was copying his grunts!

 _ **Aizawa.**_

Aizawa just arrived back the entrance to check upon the students, and he was met with the horrifying sight of 13's back ripped open, and he was told by the others that Iida escaped and would bring back reinforcements. "Okay, make sure to check on 13's pulse, and guard him the whole time, in the meantime I will search for the others-!"

 ***SKRRAABOOOM!***

 ***KRAAKAKKLLL!***

 ***KRRAAAKKAKAAK!***

A lightning strike then hit the mountain destroying a large part of, the strike erupted a huge pillar of dust into the air and covered the top of the mountain, and also lashed out a few waves throughout the whole area. One of the buildings in the city zone sank down and took another few down with him, and crashed a lot of other buildings underneath it, by the Earthquake zone there was a loud crash and a small tremble.

"What is going on over the zones?" groaned 13 who woke up by the loud crashing noises.

"Ah!" shouted someone and everyone looked around until that someone who shouted crashed next to Shouji, destroying part of the floor. Shouji immediately went over and looked who it was.

"Midoriya!"

"Uhhh!" groaned the clone of Izuku as he was too tired to fight, and disappeared in light particles.

 ** _Open field._**

"Shoot him down!"

"Keep him down!"

"Make sure he can't move!"

"RAAHHGHAA!" roared Noumu as he gets attacked from every side, spears, arrows, laser shots, and chains from every direction, the rest of those puny villains were chained down and pinned against trees, or the ground and Shigaraki was hitting his breaking point of wanting to kill one of them, but he had still one trick upon his sleeve, or Noumu's trump card to be exact!

"Noumu! It is time to get rid of these pests!" shouted Shigaraki and Noumu merely grunted as he was forced on his knees again.

 **"[Berserker Mode: Ravager Noumu!]"**

Noumu then stood still and then the ground began to shake violently and all the 60 Izuku's looked up from that, and immediately took their distances and the ones holding the chains let go and stepped back, and Noumu's blue body turned red and grew to be twice his size, the battle didn't end yet as they had to battle...

 **"Ravager Noumu!"**

* * *

 **Alrain: Sorry, I was lazy and lacked motivation, but like Necros I have an exam year and each day counts, so sorry for those who waited so long for the next chapter, the reason why I decided to make Noumu stronger and have Kirishima, Denki, and Tokoyami fight is simple, there is no fun to me if the heroes are too strong and that the villains don't stand a chance, it's what makes the battle so cool, because you don't know who will win, well in the protagonist battles you always know they win.**

 **Izuku: By the way, the story of Gravity Force is almost done, and will be probably published by tomorrow.**

 **Alrain: Anyways, there was another story I wanted to try out, I want to crossover this fic with other fics, because writing down stories with Izuku having different Quirks it bound to get boring, and I watched the movie and Ochako was just so cute when she got jealous of Izuku and Melissa talking to each other! How is it that no one has written a story with them as a pair?! And I don't know who the fucking idea had to pair Ochako and Katsuki, I doubt he will ever get married, but know that I am not dead, until next time, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrain: Yeah, it was a long time that I updated this story mainly because I didn't feel like it at all, Anime does hype me up but after some time it doesn't anymore and it is nothing to me. Most will probably hate me but I admit I am not a Dragon Ball Z fan at all, not even from Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, or Fairy Tail, none of them are even my favorite anime, and even My Hero Academia doesn't come in my top 10.**

 **DQ Izuku: Mainly because some concepts pissed him off or either made him cuss out the one who has made My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Legion and All Might vs the Ravager.**_

 _ **Open Field.**_

When the order was launched to Ravager Noumu it gave immediate reaction at the order and soon the black/purple skin began tearing apart revealing the red muscle tissue shining bright red light. All the Izuku's didn't shake knowing they wouldn't exactly die as they know their existence and merely readied their weapons, as the ground shook made it clear that it was serious as spider cracks appeared from underneath Noumu and the waves were felt even by the staircase

"Steady, the power increase has obviously doubled over and over," said the Izuku with a small white star on his chest plate signaling that he was the commander, all the others did as they were ordered and got out even heavier weapons including Katanas for close combat if they got the chance. Most of Noumu's skin was torn apart and his eyes were glowing red as well as some of his exposed muscle tissue, but when they thought it stopped it didn't end yet because now another pair of arms grew out of the beast.

"RAAAHHHH!" shockwaves then came and blew the Izuku's who were closest to him away into the buildings.

"FIRE!" the sounds of the shooting of guns echoed throughout the whole of USJ and the emerald bullets were zoomed in on and then out and all of them began hitting Noumu who roared in pain as the bullets still pierced his flesh, showing signs that his durability was good against blunt attacks but not piercing ones yet from guns themselves. Other Izuku's began to throw their spears again, but fortunately for the Noumu it grabbed them and threw them back with more force piercing many clones and killing them instantly.

"No chains! He will just swing you around even if you ram your feet in the ground!" was the order of the commander continuing to shoot at Noumu without sparing him a glance of mercy. But Noumu stood up and vanished away in a blur and appeared in front of the Izuku's and grabbed his body like it was a twig and snapped him, grabbing another near him and slammed him to the ground, and punched another one into the sky sending him flying towards the staircase and slapped another one away.

Chains came from behind and choked Noumu making him struggle to breathe and 2 Izuku's came forward aiming their spear ready to pierce through Noumu, Noumu ignored the chains and grabbed the spears just as they were about to touch him and send the 2 Izuku's flying. Grabbing the chains and chucked them forward and grabbing the Izuku's that were pulled forward and smashed them against each other.

The armor broke and the sound it made could make an adult man sick.

Emerald spikes erupted underneath Noumu and stabbed him through the feet and abdomen, the sound of guns was heard again and rapidly hit Noumu everywhere, but the monster jumped up with spikes still through his feet and landed between many clones and left a crater in the ground and clones were sent flying in the air. Dashing to another Izuku nearby and backhanded him away to the mountain area, turning around and punched another one to the Rain zone, grabbing another one and threw him to the fire zone.

"Keep firing!" shouted the commander.

"Noumu! Use your Crater Smash!" ordered Shigaraki and Noumu's blood veins began to glow even brighter, all the clones backed away a good distance away from Noumu not knowing what he was going to do.

Noumu then slowly raised his arms and smashed them into the ground destroying it and making a crater that expanded itself all over the field sending the clones flying and sharp pieces of rock pierced through many buildings and areas of different zones, or in the clones case smashed against the walls or the lucky ones smashed through the windows and landed in the building.

A few went flying a bit in the air before falling with a loud thud as the ground underneath cracked a slightly bit, and the ones still standing fell down as many of them were pierced with sharp rocks in vital areas

"HAHAHAHA! So this is what they call it a war! It is beautiful how many die!" cackled Shigaraki as the clones lied everywhere not moving, some lying down in terrifying inhuman positions, some of them having rock pierced through the armor. But the grotesque view soon disappeared as the ones obviously dead shattered and a few of them got up a bit slow.

By the water the Izuku's that accompanied Tsuyu and Katsumi blinded their view from what was happening and the whole field was like a war just happened there, and the clones...how they looked like was not something you wanted to see like there has been also an alien there who slaughtered a whole army all by itself. "You better not look! You 2! Bring them to a safe place!" ordered the real Izuku and both of them nodded and took away the girls to a safer place.

"Time to go for war!" said Izuku and held his hands together and the whole lake began to glow a soft mint green light and Izuku's popped out of the water like bubbles and foam of the sea and many of them began to rush towards the standing villains and Noumu, many of them took off in the sky and some built some heavy machinery and some switched colors.

"Catch them!" shouted one with a star symbol on the chest plate and the clones let out roars and charged to the villains who have been beaten down by Aizawa but managed to maintain consciously and began to reply with charging as well.

 _ **Staircase.**_

Watching from the staircase the remaining students of Class 1-A the battle going on like it was a fight from Game of Thrones _(A/N: Not going to lie, I have never watched a single episode since I never heard of it, and I am kind of lame and living in the period of Mammoths and cavemen.)_ Explosions, loud sounds of weapons, the firing of guns and a lot of other noises and shouts, grunts and screams of people.

"I don't know what kind of training this Midoriya did but I am certainly piqued how he trains," said Shouji looking amazed at the sea of Izuku's mixed between the villains clearly overpowering them, skillful vs amateur/street fighting as more villains lied down on the ground with their wrists in locks. But Noumu killed the mood as he was swinging his muscular arms around and was throwing around the clones like they were candy.

A clone was thrown into their direction and met with the wall leaving an imprint on it and fell down, and when the others went over to help him he shattered into a thousand shining pieces.

"Amazing! This spear is real!" said Mina holding the Emerald Spear that was shining a little bit, she aimed it for fun at a boulder and slightly increased her grip.

"Mina! Be careful with that!" exclaimed Ochako worried at what might happen if it wasn't just an Emerald Spear. "You might do something you end up regretting!"

 **"Hey! Don't forget I am here!"** shouted Kurogiri annoyed that he got ignored and charged straight at them. Mina reacted on reflex and pointed the spear at Kuruogiri and tightened her grip on it, and out of the spear came a blast that hit the darkness by the metal part sending him crashing against the ground.

It made everyone silent.

"...Mina-san, please put that spear down before you accidentally shoot someone of us with it," requested Mezou with his dupli-arms ready to launch him somewhere else besides the direction of the blast that would be fired. Including the others as they nodded to Mezou's request making Mina put the spear down with a pout. But then the sounds of explosions caught their attention.

Kurogiri got up and groaned in pain that he got hit with such a powerful blast, when he looked up he was met with the pointy end of the spear that was still shining. **"Oh! Shit!"**

"Booyah!" shouted Mina blasting another light blast into the villain sending him flying into the air...and through the roof as well.

And many shining light particles floated into the air and made the air a bit shiny. Aizawa who was looking for the other students was watching from the zone that he found Mashiro and Koda, and was merely watching with slightly wider eyes as he saw many clones fighting against an even more dangerous Noumu as the one with the hands all over his body called him Ravager Noumu.

And each time a clone died Aizawa had his heart every time stop and hope that the corpse disappeared in light particles, and not staying there with blood leaking out of the armor and lying not moving or in an unnatural position.

"Aizawa-sensei...what can we do besides watch?" asked Mashiro wanting to help, but a look at Noumu made his instincts scream to stay back and not interfere and let Izuku handle it on his own...or specifically them.

"...Nothing, it is like you said and we have to hope one of your classmates made it out and warned the other heroes of the USJ," said Aizawa making his 2 students shocked that Aizawa also said he wasn't going to interfere and he is a Pro hero.

"A-Are you saying you wouldn't be able to help," asked Mashiro still shocked.

"No, I didn't say that but I would put it like this...I would be standing in his way if I tried to help him," answered the teacher back to his student and pointed at the large fight of many clones against a giant strong being. "I'll have to explain why I fight up close because every Quirk user in my view will be affected and the Midoriya down there would end up dead if I tried to use my Quirk from this distance..."

"Then you would deactivate his and he would be found and then..." Mashiro didn't want to finish the sentence but if he wouldn't do it then it would continue to haunt him for a while. "...dead,"

Koda was shuddering in fright when such serious subjects came after the first few days of school and now seeing the clones of Izuku die made him only more scared and nervous then he was.

"Kuh!"

"Ah!"

"Urgh!"

"Sir, we are not getting anywhere with this!" said one of the clones shooting Noumu who kept smashing around himself destroying many clones in the process. "What do we do!?"

The number of clones that were rushing at Noumu was quickly taken out, the ground ones were blown away by the Crater Smash of Noumu that destroyed the ground and made many spikes raise up making it even harder for them to get close so they held back with coming close. The ones in the sky weren't safe either since Noumu would not jump but hurl boulders making them fall on the spike-field and die.

"This we will do!" shouted the commander as behind him a giant Emerald humanoid that was twice size of Noumu and an Izuku was seen inside the giant Emerald golem who now ran towards Noumu.

"...You must be the one that has watched the Hulkbuster vs the Hulk," commented the clone lamely making the commander blush behind his helmet.

The Emerald Golem rushed towards Noumu who just turned around and got sucker-punched in the face and launched several feet away with all the other clones backing away from their fight. Noumu roared and stood back up and dashed to the Golem who stood its ground and grabbed Noumu's left arm and used its left arm to grab Noumu's head and began bashing his head into the ground, Noumu managed to twist his arm with a loud crack and punched the golem off him and stood back up and twisted it back.

Both arms of the Golem were shining with light and held his palms against and blasted Noumu with rays of light making him roar in pain, the beams continued to mercilessly burn his skin forcing him on his knee making many of the clones cheer. But that was soon short-lived since Noumu stood back and up and powered through the intense light beams, but in turn it quickly warned the clones who switched from Emerald Bullets to light beams and began shooting Noumu's legs..

With both of his arms glowing red, the golem did the same with his shining arms with white light and both arms collided resulting an explosion that engulfed both behemoths into the blast and blinding the others of seeing who won.

An Emerald hand came out of the smoke and grabbed the Noumu by the neck and the other hand shot forward and began chocking Noumu out, who struggled and tried to free himself, but 2 other Izuku's behind him threw their chains and prevented the monster from grabbing the hands of the Golem and another 4 took care of the extra pair of arms Noumu had. They quickly pinned the other end of the chain to the ground and quickly summoned more and more chains and began also pinning them to the ground.

When the smoke cleared out multiple Izuku's were standing there and quickly 15 of them went to stand around Noumu spears ready to pierce him, while the others went to some places to capture the knocked out villains.

"Get those villains out of there and warn the teacher that the problem is contained!" ordered the leader and the clones nodded and went away to do their jobs.

"I don't need to be informed because this place got my attention," said Aizawa as he landed down next to a few clones who saluted him like he was the general, it was simply because he was the teacher and he had the highest authority here. "...make another one of those golems and restrain him from the back, I'll be assisting you by erasing one of his Quirks,"

"Yes, sir. You've heard! Get to work right now!" ordered the leader as the clones began constructing the emerald skeleton around another clone.

"Gah!" shouted a clone as he was gripped by his neck as Shigaraki surprised him and disintegrated his neck away separating the head and body, but luckily before anyone could be traumatized the clone vanished in particles.

"Give over Shigaraki, you are surrounded so give up before we riddle you with holes," warned one of the clones all of them aiming their guns at him. "You gave all the weaknesses away, some leader you are,"

Shigaraki still smiled despite that he was clearly outnumbered and surrounded by them, Aizawa focused on neutralizing Shigaraki now as the Noumu was now safely kept in custody. "Oh~! Really? I have still some hostages left by Kurogiri! So you better let me leave otherwise your students will be turned into dust!"

 _"Shigaraki-sama! The 4 villains we hired are defeated!"_ informed a villain who got his consciousness back.

Another blood vessel of Shigaraki expanded when he heard that the 4 villains they hired failed at getting some of the students to be hostages and now he could only rely on Kurogiri that he would have some of them here.

Karma was a bitch as Kurogiri slammed down next to him a few feet away with a boulder having landed on his metal part. It was Ochako's idea when she discovered through Izuku that she could rely on the pebbles around her and by the boulder and chucked it at him when he came down again, you could see she stepped it up a notch...maybe a bit too much as some parts of the metal part looked like they've seen better days than today.

 **"Ugh! Shigaraki, i-it seems they have quite a prodigy here,"** coughed the black mist out.

"Give up!" shouted Denki coming to the middle with Sandtomb dragging him by his shirt as he looked quite charred. Tokoyami came in as well as carried Vanish with Dark Shadow. Kirishima was nowhere to be seen but the sudden roaring of a certain individual ranting at the redhead about how he took away the chance for him to beat a strong opponent up, no need to guess who that is.

Before Shigaraki could say something the door busted open and smoke came out of the doorway, and All Might stepped into the USJ and the difference and to see how he was like was easy to describe as day and night because he wasn't smiling.

"I. Am. Mad!" snarled Shigaraki as he would not leave without seeing some bloodshed and orders would be damned even from his master. But he did say he could activate the Prototype state even if Noumu was already bulked up now, and the next stage was the real one and they had plenty of Noumu's as well as some other monsters. "But now that All Might is here I have no choice but to activate it!"

 **"Shigaraki, are you going against your orders!?"** asked Kurogiri with his yellow glowing eyes widening.

"It is not going against my orders! We have to spread panic that the League of villains has something that matches All Might!" hissed Shigaraki to his comrade who thought about it for a second, and nodded and let him do it. "Noumu! 2nd stage!"

"AARRGHH!" roared Noumu as the red skin of his exposed further and now the red cracking energy turned into purple and the 2 golems that held him down were now struggling and doing their best to keep the monster down.

"Keep him down!"

"I-I c-can't!"

And the arms shattered once the force of Noumu's strength and grabbed the heads of the golems and hurled them away far from himself, another golem came and attempted to punch Noumu who held out the palm of his hand and crushed the fist of the Golem. Quickly grabbing the leg of the golem and began smashing it down on the ground and slapped nearby clones away with it.

2 other Golems who were made ready began to blast Noumu with full power and All Might charged in as well making the Golems cease-fire and try to assist All Might whenever they could. Aizawa rushed forward and erased Shigaraki's Quirk but the villain proved himself that he was quite good at hand to hand combat, every time one of the bandages of Aizawa got close Shigaraki always manages to dodge them all.

"What's wrong? I thought Eraserhead always catches his prey!" taunted Shigaraki to the Pro Hero.

"Tch," Aizawa merely scoffed knowing that the taunt was merely to get him out of the balance of the fight so Shigaraki would use his Quirk to kill him, he was way different then the villains that entered here since they wanted to hurt them in a severe condition but Shigaraki was one of those people that has killed without mercy.

"Let me tell you an interesting story! There was once a boy who lost it all, his family, his friends, and he was all alone and begged for help," began Shigaraki with telling his story and it was clear to Aizawa that it had a deeper meaning to it since Shigaraki focused only on dodging and wasn't even attacking back. "But nobody helped him, nobody stuck out a hand to help him since they thought the heroes would do it,"

Then his stance changed and he began to attack back and almost managed to overpower Aizawa. "Tell me Eraserhead! Should heroes do such things like doing everything? Since when is it weird to help someone even if you are not a hero? NOTHING WRONG WITH IT SINCE I THOUGHT THE HEROES WOULD SAVE MY PARENTS! AND NOBODY HELPED ME WHEN I WAS BEGGING FOR HELP FOR A WHOLE DAY!"

The rage of Shigaraki was intensifying the power of his Quirk as the dark red energy began even to leak out of his hands like mist and Aizawa was immediately wary, but the story of Shigaraki has aimed at himself that the heroes ruined his life. Suddenly Shigaraki grabbed the bandages and disintegrated them into dust and unfortunately Shigaraki calculated which part the main part of the bandages was.

"Tell me! Is it that the people are truly protected from the villains and that everyone is happy with them, let me tell you that this society of All Might is horrible," Shigaraki managed to pin down Aizawa but didn't use his Quirk, using his knee to pin down Aizawa and the clones attempted to help but Shigaraki shot them down with his Disintegration Blasts. "Bullied Quirkless children, orphans, and belief that those useless villains are real villains isn't that like one of a fairy tale for children. A world without any corruption like that, because every system has its faults,"

Putting more pressure on his knee making Aizawa groan a little in pain. "Even the peace of All Might the Number 1 Hero," mocked Shigaraki as he coated his fist with his Disintegration Powers. "Time to die!"

"I have to cancel his appointment to death!" shouted the Commander who ducked underneath the punch and suckered Shigaraki across the face before tackling him away from Aizawa's reach.

The Commander sheathed out his sword and went for an upward swing only to have his blade disintegrated in half, quickly leaning his shoulder to the left to avoid his arm from getting cut off but Shigaraki burned off a good chunk of his armor and went for his neck but the Commander dodges and kneed him in the abdomen followed up by a few punches and tripping Shigaraki, now summoning a spear he was ready to impale him through his shoulder.

*Slash!*

"Guah!" shouted the commander in surprise as Shigaraki swiped his leg off, not meaning off the ground but he literally slashed the leg of the Commander off by coating his leg with his Disintegration powers. But the Commander wasn't done yet and shot with his pistol a light beam that blew back Shigaraki a few feet away and rolled a few times before he halted himself and disintegrated the ground to halt his forcible movement.

"Y-You are annoying!" snarled Shigaraki and he was circled by the clones, but quickly executed them skillfully with a combination of his Quirk and Martial Arts skills he was taught by his teacher. "All of you are!"

Now having dealt with the clones who were now busy trying to restrain Noumu alongside All Might the villain rushed forward and coated his hand with his energy and formed a giant claw intending to wound All Might, but his claw was met with that of Izuku's even though the latter shattered after a few seconds.

"DIE!" screamed Shigaraki tired of being interrupted the whole time, dissipating his claw he went to hold his palms out and began to shoot orbs at a rapid-fire destroying a lot of ground and clones unfortunate enough.

"Try me," hissed Izuku as he summoned many walls but ended up being destroyed easily by the energy orbs.

"Midoriya!" shouted Tokoyami as he flanked Shigaraki and kicked his side and Dark Shadow tried to swipe at him but got an orb to his face, Kirishima also came from the side and began to execute a lot of martial arts skills on Shigaraki who had slight trouble to deal with the attacks due to his experience, Denki came from behind and this time Shigaraki would kill the next one and kicked Kirishima away and formed claws around his arms and swiped at Denki.

"Denki!"

"Keh!" groaned the blond-haired boy who just reacted in time and coated his arms in lightning making the attack useless against him.

"Lightning Strike!" holding his pal out a strike of lightning zapped forward to Shigaraki who countered it by slamming his claw into the attack resulting in an explosion. Tokoyami dived forward and Dark Shadow was able to hit the form of Shigaraki in the dust.

 **"UAH!"** shouted Dark Shadow as he held his arm as something pushed him back.

The smoke settled down and Shigaraki was unharmed as all the hands covering his body were glowing with his disintegration energy that Dark Shadow hit. "You will all fucking die here!"

The fight focused back on All Might and the clones against Ravager Noumu who got even more powerful and each time All Might land a hit it didn't seem to have much of an effect, All Might had been told that Noumu possessed multiple Quirks and one of those was Shock Absorption and it nullified the force behind each punch of the Number 1 Hero.

The light blasts from the Golems seem to do nothing and they couldn't risk using full power as that could potentially harm All Might. A few were busy to think of a strategy that could take out Noumu, and the idea was crazy and quite simplistic but sometimes you can't argue with a plan that might work then having nothing at your disposal at all. "All Might! I think we know how to help you beat Noumu!"

"What is it then!" groaned All Might as he struggled to hold Noumu at bay before Noumu got shot in the back turning his attention away from the Number 1 Hero which allowed him to strike a hit and throw him away.

"Hit him harder!"

"...seriously?" asked All Might with a confused expression.

"Yes! Don't hold back! You will understand it, but guys power him up now!" shouted the clone to the others and they nodded and held their palms out to All MIght and white light beams went to All Might and surrounded him like a force field shield.

"What is this Midoriya-shonen?" asked All Might a bit unsure about the white light surrounding him.

"Call it a boost! Like in one of those videogames!" shouted the Clone. "Now go there and fight!"

One of the clones had the thought they forgot to say something to add a bit more power and impact on the fight, then a movie hit him in the head and a certain annoying person wearing a red/black costume came into his head. "Wait! We forgot to say something to it!"

"What then?" asked another clone.

"2 giant superpowered individuals are going to fight fist to fist!?"

Then it clicked on by everyone and they shouted one thing all at the same time even the original took part. "BIG CGI FIGHT!"

"HELL YEAH! I KNEW HE COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING ME IN HERE!" shouted Deadpool popping out of nowhere before popping away into nowhere. All Might charged forward and his punch was met head-on with that of Noumu's fist but when coming into contact that white light shocked his arm allowing All Might to hit him square in the face and then grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, the 2 extra arms of Noumu grabbed All Might's shoulders and threw him down and began repeatedly punching him in the ground making craters underneath him.

All Might wasn't down yet and he grabbed the leg of Noumu and smashed him in return repeatedly into the ground still holding his leg and eventually used a Screw-Drive Wrestler move of Zangief of Street Fighter, letting go of Noumu he picked him by his extra arms and began swinging him around with so much force they levitated a bit off the ground until he let go, and Noumu crashed through several buildings from the Storm zone.

Noumu jumped back with the ease that would've impressed the Hulk and landed in front of All Might and the repeated punches began and they began to smash each other, strong waves forced the clones to back down and take cover and Shigaraki from fighting with his legs to keep himself on the ground.

Shigaraki was mad, why because the information of his teacher was wrong as All Might wasn't even weakened a bit! He was completely using his full strength without having a strain, and he was sure that he was going beyond his limit. "Sensei! He is not weakened as you said, he is even stronger!"

Summoning his Disintegration class he charged with terrifying speed towards All Might with his claws forward cutting through the powerful waves that came from the fist to fist fight.

"I told you! That your fight is with me!" shouted Izuku summoning again 2 giant claws and meeting that head-on with Shigaraki's claws, this only fueled the anger of him and he began fighting even more viciously than before, with the true intent to kill Izuku in an instant and head over to All Might.

"You're annoying!" shouted Shigaraki kicking Izuku away and send a few waves of his energy making him immediately back down, but clones hindered his path to All Might.

"I see what you mean! Young Midoriya!" shouted All Might punching even harder and harder as Noumu began slightly become overpowered as the punches even became harder and harder blowing back the clones that assisted All Might. "Your Quirk is shock absorption! But not nullification which means that I have to go beyond what you can absorb!"

Executing a few moves that made Noumu lose his balance and All Might punched him in some other places to make him lose his footing.

"TO GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" shouted All MIght as he punches Noumu so hard it launched him through the air made him crash into the roof before launched through it and further away.

*BOOM!*

*CRASH!*

"NOOOO!" shouted Shigaraki in rage as he rushed forward finally getting close to All Might who left himself wide open when he punched Noumu harder. It blew back all the clones away and cleared a path for Shigaraki.

*BANG!*

A bullet pierced through Shigaraki's wrist making him grit his teeth in pain as he sees that the other heroes have arrived and stood his ground and sliced the bullets in half as Snipe attempted to immobilize him. "Kurogiri! We're leaving right now, and get those stupid hired villains!"

 **"Got it!"** Kurogiri immediately wrapped himself around Shigaraki and also teleported his hands and slapped the other 3 away from the villains and teleported them back to the hideout, suddenly a strong vacuum started sucking him in as 13 tried to suck them up.

"YOU ALL!" Shigaraki pointed at All Might and Izuku standing by his side along with Kirishima, Denki, and Tokoyami. "I will come back! Stronger then ever and kill you all! Starting with you Armored Soldier!"

And he disappeared signaling that the battle was over.

* * *

 **Alrain: I got tests so I need to learn but I at least updated it, I hope you enjoyed it and soon enough Iron Deku, Timeless Space, Kyuubi, and Gashadokuro will be updated when I can. Laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrain: Next chapter is here! And why has no one actually voted in my Poll? I did reveal in my chapter that there is a poll open and yet no one has voted for one of the 3 choices, is there a reason why or did I not say it that there was a Poll open of what type of Quirk you wanted me to write for Izuku?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Preparations for the Festival.**_

 _ **Classroom.**_

Tired, that was what Izuku was from yesterday's event with the revelation of the League of Villains and Ravager's Noumu rampage, and of course the event was found out and reporters tried to make UA look bad to earn a living or some did it just do it for the fun. It earned UA a lot of badmouthing and a lot of complains that their children could've died though nothing like that happened, only a bit of exhaustion from Izuku who fainted on sight as overusing his Quirk was tiring him.

 _'That was just too embarrassing for me, luckily that I made them appear by covering them in my Emerald although I didn't have to land on Ochako,'_ yeah, it is just as he thought as he couldn't find the strength to stand up he fainted and landed on top of Ochako snoring. The girl's face was like a tomato when they fell on the ground and Izuku's body was a bit heavy due to the armor and how the hell did he power it up?

Anyway, back to Izuku who was tired of overusing his Quirk as the weakness of his 2nd Quirk lies within how long he can last without sleep but he could also choose the second weakness to negate the other, but if they got to know what the weakness was then they would highly not recommend it to him to use it as every destruction of a clone gives him the feeling that it was him experiencing the death. And Izuku doesn't trust his mind enough to take the 2nd weakness as he got very vicious when...his relatives got killed.

"Hey, Izuku? Still tired?" asked Denki a bit worried though his face had a few plasters on them signaling he also overused his Quirk as he got away from his fight with a few burn-marks all over his body and exhaustion of using more electricity than he could, Kirishima had a few scrapes but was fine and Tokoyami some bruises but they would easily heal over time.

"Of course, using my Quirk so much against that stupid Ravager Noumu made me exhausted and at the worst time the sun was blocked by the clouds," sunlight was a form of strength for Izuku as his whole body got some properties of his Emerald, they can store sunlight energy in them making them very dangerous as the purest form can safely store it but the not so pure would explode if he tried it. Also, Izuku needs a bit more sunlight than normal people would as it empowers him a lot meaning that Winter and Autumn would not make his Quirk that was powerful not any more powerful.

"I thought darkness could help you as well?" asked Tokoyami.

"Yes, I can do that but it needs to be at night for that or the full moon must come out, though I don't know about the afternoon with the orange sunlight since I tried to sleep as much as possible after training and training for hours with 2 minutes break," replied Izuku who took the cooled coffee that Kirishima offered out when he went to get some drinks from the cafeteria.

"I do have to ask you, can we still train after overusing our Quirks by the USJ?" asked Denki in a hopeful tone but whether it was wanting to train or not wanting to train was hard to distinguish, not that Denki is mysterious but Izuku knows many things about Denki but he wouldn't go as far as doing something like reading his facial expressions.

"Hmm? I think you can as overusing your Quirk tested out your limit and simultaneously trains it, so you can train now as your skin also gets a bit tougher from this," that gave the trio a nod, though Denki had a question about getting tougher skin.

"Why would I need tough skin?"

"Because your skin will become better at protecting you from your own electricity next time you overuse your Quirk," was the reply and Denki thought about it and got it.

"Do you think Aizawa-sensei will come here?" asked Kirishima.

"I doubt it, that even of the USJ must have left him with a lot of work although it is not impossible for him to come if he prefers teaching us over paperwork," commented Tokoyami and all 4 of them shuddered and thanked the existence of Quirks again, not wanting to ever have a job that involved a lot of paperwork in it except if you are a workaholic and there was none in the classroom.

Eventually, Aizawa did come to the classroom, though a bit more pissed then he usually looks and a few plasters on his fingers said enough that he did indeed get a lot of paperwork to do with writing down some things and apology letters to the parents, he had the luck that a few of them already replied in an instant and gave a short answer as the rest gave a long explanation.

"Settle down, I am not in the mood to point any of you out but I have an important event to reveal to you," spoke Aizawa making everyone quiet and wonder if it was another villain attack even the calm ones looked a bit alarmed. "The UA Sports Festival will come soon, with the chance of you being scouted out by Pro Heroes,"

 _'Yes! Not a villain attack!"_ cheered everyone except for Katsuki who scoffed as he wanted to beat up villains again.

"But Aizawa-sensei is it really a good idea to do that after the attack on the USJ? UA did lose a bit of trust from the community," asked Jirou worried that the Festival might not go well.

"It is to regain that trust as now Pro Heroes all over Japan will be coming and the League of Villains is smart enough to not attack a place full with Pro Heroes, also another showcase for them to show that UA has still the best security system of Japan's Hero Schools," explained Aizawa even if his eyes were grumpy looking you could see closely that it held satisfaction that there weren't any stupid questions asked.

"So that's the reason why it is so earlier than any class before, but we don't have a lot of experience against fighting villains if you count out the attack on the USJ and are we going to fight the upperclassmen or something like that?" asked Denki holding his hand up.

"No, to also make it fair Class B and C will also get the chance to be scouted out by the Pro Heroes and Class D and E will also be able to attend without paying any fee," replied Aizawa. "Class is out earlier for today, meaning you can go home and don't ask why I am not kidding as I am getting sleep now except for that you have the next few days free to train yourselves to the ground to prepare for the Festival,"

The whole class turned into chibis with plate eyes as Aizawa somehow manages to get into his sleeping bag without having moved an inch and fell over and landed on the ground, the snoring bubble was seen followed by small 'z's'

"That's...something you can expect from a teacher of UA," complimented Iida although he had a hard time to process it.

Everyone left the classroom quietly as they had a feeling that Aizawa might give them detention for waking him up, as Izuku said his goodbye to his friends who decided to go out and train and improve their attacks he wanted to go to the Club and see if the plants and flowers have grown well. Standing in front of the clubroom he knocked on it a few times before entering after nobody said anything.

"Better go dress up in my clothes," sighed Izuku walking to the changing room and stripped out of his school uniform, wondering when Shiozaki or the others would come. "I hope they aren't worried about me, though I highly doubt that Rosalia would be worried about him since she has rather a low opinion of men alone.

Venus teased him too much that he sometimes got a bloody nose from it.

Kinasa was like sunlight itself as her presence alone made Izuku powered.

And then there was Sakura whose smile made him feel mushy and gave him a calmed expression which he rarely has.

Done with dressing up he still felt a bit tired even with the sun up, he needed to get some cold water as today's club activities needed help from each member as they had been trying to do something. With some research, they wanted to try out to create a flower or plant that can turn bad smell into good smell like how the standard plants turn CO2 into Oxygen, it was a good idea for families that are often a bit big or train a lot.

Perhaps also an alternate version of an air conditioner for sports schools and such places.

"Oh? So you've come earlier than anyone else of the club?" Izuku turned around and his eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets when he was rewarded with the sight of Venus naked body and the intimate parts covered by her long flowing light green hair, her hair was still wet even being dried with a towel and a few drops of water rolled from her chin and fell onto her chest.

"Venus! Cover yourself up before Rosalia accuses me of a pervert!" said Izuku but didn't shout knowing it would attract only more attention.

"Even though I am the one naked and clearly fine with it?" asked Venus amused and interested.

"Rosalia is the type that accuses even with the evidence in front of her, as long as I don't touch you it will be fine," replied Izuku flatly and immediately sat down on a seat while Venus was quiet before she laughed hard.

"Hahaha~! You are so amusing so just for your sake and being so amusing I will get dressed, though can you help me with drying my hair since it takes a bit of time," asked Venus the last part and Izuku nodded quickly before looking at the wall, it seems Venus has now info to tease him or threaten him with it about having seen her naked and an exchange student at that.

"I'm done, but my hair is still wet," said Venus after a few minutes of silence and Izuku looked at her and a nosebleed threatened to come out when he gave the outfit another good look...the outlines of the white robe showed him 2 buds telling him that she wasn't wearing what she is supposed to be wearing.

 _'Not going to point that out! It will make me sound like a pervert!'_ thought Izuku who took a deep breath to calm himself and got the hair dryer and began blowing her hair dry while carefully brushing it, making sure that he wasn't rough.

"Hmm~! You are really skilled in this meaning that you have done it a lot in your time," commented Venus how skillful he was with the hairbrush. "Most men find this tiring but we girls do need to put more effort in looking beautiful,"

"Not like you need it since you are already so beautiful with eyes like yours," replied Izuku bluntly without any shame as he was completely focused on her hair it made him miss that she was blushing lightly. Venus had seen many boys lust after her and drool and say how beautiful she is but it was merely out of her face and a look at her breasts who developed well after she got into high school, America isn't the exact safest place as a crime rate over 20% and that is steadily increasing it made it feel unsafe there.

But here she could hear that he was being honest that she was beautiful but never her eyes as most eyes of boys she sees or meets were focused on chest-level, and never on eye-level. "So you are saying I am only beautiful because of my eyes?" _'Let's see what you will say now about my question that doesn't involve my body,'_

Izuku stopped and looked at her in surprise that she thought it like that, still, a woman's rage is nothing to scoff at and Izuku had seen it plenty times that some questions are said in the wrong way. "No, if I had to remind myself of the few days we've to spend then I got to say you are someone who knows what she wants but doesn't push it further when it comes to any of your friends or personal problems,"

 _'...Interesting,'_

"I can see that you are closest to Rosalia and that she has the utmost respect for you, like you now her personal problems or something like that and hasn't shared it with others or push her to be...how do you say it until she is ready to do it herself. I can greatly relate to that I have lost someone if that were her problem," continued Izuku back to brushing her hair.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question and how you suffered from loss," apologized Venus feeling a bit guilty as she could feel it on her hair that Izuku was brushing her hair a little less quick, like he truly wanted someone to share it with and that he can entrust it to the person to lift a bit of weight off his shoulders. "You want to talk about it if you can see how I am then perhaps you want to share it with me?"

The brushing stopped, but not because of the question but her hair was exactly done at the same time she asked it Izuku.

"...Let's just say that if I could kill a certain part of the fear of having pain or freeze at sight of something terrific-looking," Venus turned around and saw Izuku's hair foreshadowing his eyes, lifting up his head Venus could see a bit of a fragile mind in those eyes as the oval eyes looked like unclear water that has just been touched and ripples flowing through them. "I would be happier than anything on the world,"

"..."

"...Sorry, I made you uncomfortable so I shall make you some tea, do you have a preference of tea?" asked Izuku wiping off the dark look on his face and replaced it with a kind smile making Venus even more worried then she ever was.

"Darjeeling Tea is my favorite and no sugar," answered Venus seeing that Izuku wanted the subject to immediately change and not talk about his personal problems...it was like he didn't want to trouble anyone with it and sees it as giving them too much trouble with it and how much he blamed himself for it. _'I need to make him talk to me about his past...if I don't then who knows what he will do when he is in a death situation or one that is similar to his?'_

The door opened killing off any chance for Venus to get back to the subject again as Ibara came in followed by the rest of the club who gave all their own greeting, and surprisingly Rosalia greeted Izuku who greeted back.

"Club, let's work hard today as our research can be expanded!" said Ibara.

It was simply one of her rules that she has about researching that it can be expanded and all if the possibilities were possible. The club went to work hard in their attire and it followed the same procedure, with Ibara checking the health and color of the vines of the plants and flowers, Rosalia judging the colors of the petals, Venus talking to the plants if they needed the heat or something else adjusted, Kinasa sniffing the flowers if they've grown well, Sakura checked if the perfumes were okay, while Izuku merely assisted with using his sunlight ability to aid Venus if the plants wanted a bit more sun.

"They are all healthy, though there are a few things about some of the new imported flowers as from Venus talking with them saying that the Orange flower here needs more caring than anything else, which is quite odd but also makes sense," said Izuku placing a pot with a beautiful orange flower.

"Why does it make sense?" asked Rosalia.

"Well...it seems that we might have found a new type of flower," answered Sakura for Izuku who nodded.

"Are you sure? If there was a new type of flower then why did they sell it to us?" asked Kinasa curious how they got a flower that is perhaps a new type, and yet the price wasn't even close to 1000 Yen.

"Another thing, it seems that the one we bought it from is unknown and I've had searched it up and there is no single flower that matches this description," answered Izuku placing the pot on the scanning device linked to the computer, the green light came and scanned the flower from top to roots and the computer loaded with the description of loading info about the flowers and similarities.

It was negative which shocked Ibara, Sakura, Kinasa, and Rosalia.

"See, and Venus herself can't get an answer like the flower is dormant and in sleep, but what we do know is that the plants and flowers seem to know what type she is, but they refuse to tell it and said that she needs to be protected at all cost and even with their own lives." listed Izuku off as he grabbed the pot and placed it in the middle of many flowers and plants and then surrounded it with flesh-eating plants facing the flower and showing their back to the flower. "Also this plant here also needs to be placed and is also unidentified so I am placing her next to her as the plants and flowers request it,"

"Sigh! Whatever if they want it then there is no problem with it right?" said Rosalia not seeing the point to continue further with the subject.

"The only thing that was left added by the flower and plant are these 2 tubes with this...liquid, and it said once the flower says it's ready then we feed it to them," said Izuku holding 2 small canisters with liquid inside of them, placing them into a metal box and locked it down. "I don't know what they are but the message seems that it is only to be trusted to us, or you all,"

The whole room was quiet that there was more to the flower then they thought it to be more than only a simply beautiful life, Izuku merely looked at the flower an

d then the metal box that contained the liquid and sighed knowing that this was going to give the whole club trouble. "For now we keep it, if this is so important then we should not tell the teachers about it,"

That suggestion of Kinasa made them look surprised before nodding knowing it was very risky, but...the flower just seemed so innocent like Kinasa herself.

"Alright then," said Rosalia who didn't have the heart to even deny it. Then again she can talk for everyone in the room about not having the slightest bit of courage to deny Kinasa something.

 _ **Beach.**_

 _'I still can't get enough of this, not even after so many years,'_ ringed in the head of Izuku who watches the sun lowering down as the orange light of the dusk shined the water sparkled like glitter was thrown into it and the sand so yellow yet brown in perfect sync without the other overpowering the other. Simply beautiful for Izuku who reminded on the days that he could go here with his family.

Him missing Yanai was an understatement.

One would call him a siscon, another an overprotective brother despite the fact he couldn't defend her, and one who tried to compensate for something like him being a good brother so she could become a great heroine.

"Yanai...your future destroyed by me because I was scared," he still hasn't let it go that he could've done something, the voices inside of his head would always taunt him at night and scold him how he could've said that. The voices took the appearance of people who taunted him in his life, both his parents and worse of all Yanai herself with her and his dad being covered in blood, skin so pale yet so grim like ash was mixed in the pale white.

They weren't real, they were manifestations of his guilt and no matter what he did whether it was talking to a psychologist, his mom telling him that it wasn't his fault and the facts alone made both useless with the other harsh truth of it like thinking in Yanai's place as well as his dad's but those pleading eyes of Yanai to save her. It continued to haunt him to these very days reasons why he mostly slept in the afternoon, the dreams didn't appear neither did the voices that taunted him.

"I promised myself I wouldn't make any friends so nobody cares if I ever died...and yet I made so many friends that I told a bit of my past as a Formerly Quirkless person...why?" the promise he made and swore to keep was simply broken, just by his stupid kind nature that he often despised and hated with all his anger. "It is getting late...I just wished I was able to see you again...!?"

*ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!*

Izuku immediately saw out of the corner of his eyes light coming at fast speed at him and barely dodged but when they met with the sand it erupted like a geyser and launched Izuku a few feet away. _'Shit! How could I never notice this attack until the last moment!'_

If that attack hit an inch closer to Izuku then the stream of sand would've struck his chest and surely leave a giant bruise and possibly broken ribs. **''[Emerald Splash!]"**

Immediately the Emeralds came out of Izuku's hands and zoomed into the direction where the light blasts came from and the explosion was heard, but the light blasts came back and Izuku took cover behind a boulder that took the blasts. The blasts didn't explode but made huge dents in the boulder as Izuku could feel the vibrations ringing through the boulder making it lose a lot of pebbles. "Take this then!" scoffed Izuku.

Creating 3 clones and send them to the left, right, and above they all fired off some Emeralds but were hit with the blast, so hard that they shattered in an instant after taking the hit but Izuku came out behind the one jumping above. **"[Wide Emerald Splash!]"**

Firing now the Emeralds in a wider range, but he still hasn't seen the enemy that shot at him as the enemy was using a bright light to blind him to prevent him from seeing how he or she looked like.

*ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!*

Again the light blasts came and it was only more and fired at a faster rate forcing Izuku to abandon the boulder that took the blasts got even huger chunks taken off by the blasts, and Izuku retreated knowing he wouldn't stand a chance and without his armor, it was less than likely that he would win without it and each time a blast came Izuku needed to form a regular Emerald wall to take the blast.

 _'Damn it! I can't strengthen them now since the Dusklight is the only source of light here! I still have trouble with absorbing into my Emerald!'_ the walls shattered instantly or either exploded kicking up a lot of sand that slowly came down or either hanged into the air. Dodging all the blasts he tried to think of something while dodging the blasts and firing of his **[Emerald Splash]** attacks.

None of them seemed to hit his target as the beams came and came without a second of stopping and how the police didn't notice anything, the blasts were pretty much very loud and yet the deafening sound was so overwhelming it would be hard to not hear it. But the shooting stopped and Izuku was only given a second to turn around when his shadow in front of him disappeared and was replaced with a giant flash of light that covered a whole section of the beach. "SHIT!"

 ***ZOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

A lot of sand cloaked up and blew away all the sand when the light blast hit where Izuku was standing and the person in the far distant didn't look satisfied, if there wasn't a body then he or she didn't know if Izuku truly died, or the boss wouldn't be satisfied with the results he or she would have to deliver, but the sirens of the police came and forced the person to go away and kill Izuku if he or she ever saw him.

The police arrived along with a few heroes that were nearby that did the night work and the giant crater that had a lot of sand gone was massive like a small river was dried out, and the edges were slightly burned that didn't allow the sand to fill up the hole and the smoke was evident that was left and the air had an odd smell.

"What in the hell happened here?" asked one of the Police officers as he got closer to the crater and it was clear he wasn't the only one that was nervous what kind of attack could do that?

 _'Whoever this person is he or she knows that I am at my weakest form when it is the afternoon and almost hitting night time,'_ Light and darkness were Izuku's allies but when the dusklight is present then it means it won't be any use to him, mainly because the dusklight is a weaker light but also has special properties that didn't allow Izuku to study it because of time and how unstable it was the same counted for dawnlight but for other reasons.

 _'I don't know who this person is but he or she must have been studying me from close in my childhood, better warn the other 3 since I don't know if they have been seen and I don't know for how long and I am not taking the risk,'_ thought Izuku who feared for the safety of the other 3 and if they have been watched for some time when he trained them, and the more reason to fear for this person is that he or she might know about his 2 Quirks.

Walking back as fast as he could without showing any suspicion and luckily for him, he was hard to see as tonight seemingly was a giant sale for many foods and unfortunately this time Izuku could not stop by any shop as much as he wanted to go and buy as much as he could he didn't have his wallet with him.

 _ **Home.**_

Arriving home he quickly summoned a few clones to check the whole house and there was no one except for a small note from his mom that she was going to come home late and left food for him, and everything was further very normal but for safety he reinforced the walls in his room and windows and sealed his door off and the ceiling. He carried his phone with him and typed a number in and waited for the call to be answered.

 _"...Hello? Who is this?"_

"This is Midroiya Izuku, All Might and I have a few questions needed to be answered,"

 _"What might that be, young Midoriya?"_

"...Your old nemesis I wanted to talk about, does he have agents or something to look out for people he can corrupt or sway to join his side?"

 _"..."_ no answer was given to him and for a moment Izuku got worried until All Might answered him after the moment of worry. _"Yes, he sometimes does it but nowhere near safe places like here...well except for the incident of a few years ago when the Hammerarm struck and killed many people in it,"_

 ***Crack!***

The phone in his hand cracked a little when All Might remind him of the incident from years ago but calmed himself knowing he needed answers now and that rage needed to be put aside to get them. _"There have been speculations of close contacts that it might have been my old nemesis that was doing this and that he had one of his strongest agents there, remember this Midoriya as I can't tell you to know as the possibility to who might listen to you off,"_

"So you will tell me tomorrow in UA, can't you just tell me now because I already have been attacked," the thing All Might couldn't talk with him must have been one terrifying ability of a Quirk that would make even the calmest of heroes shudder in fear of what the Number 1 Hero's nemesis could inflict such a wound on him.

 _"Yes, for now, you need to rest and not think too much over it as any Quirk no matter how powerful they may be they would only make him more powerful!"_ shouted All Might with such conviction and so convincing that Izuku immediately believed him from his experience against him. Any Quirk no matter how powerful they may be used against him it would only make him stronger and stronger. _"Young Midoriya, you must know one more thing as someone else way more powerful then I went up against him despite the fact that I have defeated him once that he has won against her!"_

"There is only one more thing I have to ask, I've read something about the dorms of UA and it is necessary that I am calm that they are safe because I don't think they will be safe for long," asked Izuku who had a few plans to accelerate the training of his friends and ensure their safety as he unknowingly brought them into danger, he truly had a thing for getting himself in trouble even if he is not his old self because now the possibility of the Number 1 Hero's nemesis agents have been holding them within eyesight.

 _"...Do you think he had something to do with the attack on you?"_ asked All Might now even more worried that his nemesis has it out on him.

"Yes, if he has one of his agents watching me then I don't trust it that the time I helped Kirishima, Denki, and Tokoyami train, can you do something for me like set up...wait! That's it!" Izuku had a dark smile on his face plastered one so calm and handsome-looking that would make villains shudder and wary of what their opponents might do, he wouldn't be easily played by anyone not even All Might's nemesis. "All Might, that attack on the USJ might be the beginning of more or a warning that more trouble will come later and training will be even harsher on Class A,"

 _"You are right about that, it just shows that the attack on the USJ with the league of villains that it is the beginning of something even bigger,"_ said All Might knowing the peaceful setting would soon disappear and be replaced with chaos and more training and burden for Class-A.

"That was all I wanted to talk about and now I have to contact the others the next morning to make their training harder, and their attacks is something they want to do on their own at least that's the only thing I can give them for having some fun," answered Izuku before he hangs up and walked over to his seat not bothering to remove the Emerald except for the door and asked his clone to warm up his meal, he needed every bit of minute he had now for training and planning for training.

 _'Ways to improve myself won't be easy as I have thought of everything Emeralds can do like absorbing sunlight and darkness, dusk and dawn are out of the question since the attack warns me not to do it, diet doesn't affect it and clones don't have a lot of options...do they?'_ truthfully Izuku may have not thought a lot about his cloning Quirk mainly because his Crystallization Quirk allowed many opportunities and possibilities for him.

 _'I can't think about my Crystallization Quirk alone, I must also practice the cloning Quirk even if it doesn't have many possibilities I need to try it as preference can lead to unbalance. The stupidest thing is that I learned this from a video game of all things and it will lose its impacts when they ask me where I got it from when I will tell them in the future,'_ walking to his closet and opening it he got out a box and opened it up and it revealed to be many comic books and immediately searched through them if he had a comic with the ability to clone, there was nothing like that in the box so he went over to his closet and got out another box and searched through it and it repeated again with getting out another box filled with the brim of comics.

Since All Might was here comics didn't matter that much anymore and it allowed Izuku to get them dirt cheap and allowing him to test if any of those comically written powers had a true effect and his 3 friends were the prime example of that they worked, not that Izuku sees them as testing rabbits but it was better to try then not to try at all.

Cloning had limited abilities like that of Kirishima but they were still very useful to him because to him the weakest ability will still have its use even in a particular situation that would not often come, it was still better than nothing and all and eventually he found a comic in one of his stashes and got it out and began to flip through the pages. It was a comic named The Matrix where a man called Agent Smith could clone himself and was able to contact himself through his other clones by mental messages, there was also Collective Memory, Intelligence and all looked very interesting and one power in particular.

Though powers like Replication Combat, Regeneration, and Sense and the last one would definitely give him a great disadvantage.

Inko Midoriya, known as the Number 1 Heroine of Japan was incredibly strong and Izuku knew that she could easily take the Number 1 spot from All Might knowing he couldn't even touch her or get near her. But not all Heroes of Heroines were interested in getting the Number 1 spot if you're name was Endeavor and would certainly not be able to handle the expectations as many of them know their limits, and some don't even want to live up to those expectations and his mother was included as becoming the Number 1 Hero or Heroine had no interest in it.

They didn't want creepy fans it was unavoidable and Izuku would take the secret of him having been formerly one to the grave, he would prefer to be a pervert-!

Okay...he wouldn't go that far as he was a healthy young man with his own fantasies and preferences and suddenly the picture of Ochako in her body suit appeared in his head though with some places the fabric of her costume was ripped apart. _'Why did I think of that?!'_

For once he lost his cool when that image in his head appeared and a small blush was on his cheeks and dived on his bed not bothering to read the comics how to figure his Cloning Quirk, he needed to sleep as the fatigue he built up in thinking and about writing down then training regimes although he was certain that they could do that themselves to prove they aren't reliant on him.

 _'I'll read it tomorrow, the few days will help me rest and train to get myself stronger,'_ thought Izuku as he allowed the darkness to take over him, but the light came in again as he realized that he hadn't been checking where Eri was! Was she with mom or not because he was certain that she was another one to try and get back and immediately summoned many clones and all of them prepared to rush out the house, that was until the doorbell ringed that made Izuku and the clones stop and mentally told them to be quiet.

"Izuku, I forgot my keys and Eri here is already asleep so can you open the door?" asked Inko who was on the other side a bit embarrassed that she forgot her keys again and that she sometimes had to use her Quirk to open the door, it had scared Izuku and Yanai in the past a lot that there was a burglar in their house and ready to hurt them in a painful way.

 _'She forgets her keys again!?'_ ringed through all the clones heads with deadpanning looks and relieved ones added in between them.

Izuku opened the door but forgot that the clones were still here and turned around to make them vanish, but when he did they weren't there at all. Inko entered the apartment holding a sleeping Eri in her arms who looked so adorable that Izuku's eyes turned into hearts. "Did you already take a picture?"

"You do know who you are asking, I'm your mom Izuku!" said Inko amused knowing her son couldn't resist this kind of thing.

"Yeah, a dumb question just sends the picture to me once she is tucked in bed," answered Izuku with a small smile as he walked with his mom to her bedroom and carefully placed the little girl in her bed, the 1st few days it was very clear that Eri was absolutely terrified of sleeping alone and it was no problem for them as Inko decided that Eri can sleep in her room as there was plenty of space and her being a Former Pro Heroine made the girl feel safe.

 _ **Next Morning.**_

Early in the morning, Izuku had planned on increasing his stamina as he was running his 4th lap on the beach with a bag strapped on his back filled with heavy books that can be considered dictionaries. Running on the sand made it difficult forcing Izuku to put more effort into it as he also strapped on weights on his arms and legs, as it steadily got warmer more sweat came off Izuku's body though it didn't bother him as he can wash his own clothes.

"P-Perhaps this can also be training for Kirishima," groaned Izuku as he now finished his 5th lap around the beach and sat down on a flat rock and got out a bottle of water and drunk it slowly. He has heard that if you drink too quick when you are breathing heavy that you will choke and he wasn't going to try or find that out soon, he would prefer not to choke onto anything at all.

 _'Tomorrow is the start of going on the Hero Career path and I never expected to come this soon, what kind of Hero will I chose to do this if I get offers from some hero agencies?'_ those thoughts ringed in Izuku's head that everything went way quicker than he ever anticipated and all of that started with the USJ, then there was the guy that tried to get Eri back to some horrible place and he had the feeling more would happen.

Standing up again he got back to jogging as he rested and thought plenty enough and increased the pace he went running, it was heavier mainly because he had rested just a little bit and not enough for his protesting and aching muscles but he needed to get stronger as the battle against Ravager Noumu was proof of that. All his clones died from a single smash with the armor on and covered with the Purest form of Emerald made him a high alert if something like that were to happen again.

 _'I just know that the person will come back for Eri and that Ravager Noumu is part of the one that wants Eri back, and I have to get stronger if I don't want Eri to be taken away,'_ the images of a terrified Eri when Izuku introduced her to his mom and he was sure they would return if she saw someone familiar and now she was able to smile again.

Summoning his clones to him and all of them knew what he wanted and took different fighting style poses and Izuku was ready to beat some anger out of himself, all of them covered themselves with Emerald to make it a bit harder for Izuku to eliminate them and it would give Izuku better experience against fighting multiple opponents. Letting the 1st one attack and went for a kick but faked it out and tried to swipe Izuku with his leg, forcing him to jump Izuku rolled to the left to avoid an upward kick to the head and deflected a punch making the clone hit another clone.

Crossing his arms to block an ax-kick and grabbed the leg and threw the clone into a few others who either dodged or tried to catch him, but Izuku used that to his advantage and jumped and kicked the clone who was caught in the stomach making the 2 who caught him fall on their backs and got kicked across the face. The one who fell tried to catch his leg but got kicked across his face, and got another kick in the throat and picked up some sand and threw it in the face of another clone who raised his hands in reflex allowing Izuku to knee him and pinch his neck.

The last one collapsed and shattered after Izuku made him disappear knowing his clone wouldn't wake up after the last attack, Martial arts training was done for today as the adrenaline left his body and wouldn't come back for a while unless he was angered by someone if they strike a nerve in him. Unlike Katsuki who is very vocal and angry as always, Izuku sealed off and trained himself not to act on his emotions anymore like he let his fear get the better of himself and his childhood to him was just an excuse.

He was born a coward and was never the one to develop on himself and always relied on others to grow up, and unfortunately, Katsuki was one of them and he always hated that about himself. "I'm not a coward anymore, I'm strong so forget about the past,"

That was all he could say to himself but he knew that it was only words he said and not actions, meaning it was simply useless to tell him that to himself and it would take a long time for him to get over it.

"Back to training, I wonder how the training of the others looks like?"

 _ **With Kirishima.**_

"Honey! Don't overstrain yourself in your training!" shouted the mother of Kirishima as he was in his room meditating on a block of wood and this one had some shapes cut out of it and Kirishima wasn't using his hardening ability, he was training to get muscle control and body control as well as focusing how long he can withstand such small yet effective uneasy positions.

To him, the comics were told that each muscle and training counts to become stronger and body control counts and he said it helped him calm his mind and to know how to activate the adrenaline in a real fight, after his fight with Agile Leeper an Internationally sought villain it made him realize how he had the advantage in Quirk but the villain had more advantage in skill, experience, and training.

Now he also knew about the special ability of Izuku's Quirk and it showed him just how his years of training paled in comparison with that of his friend, he would've never thought he could clone himself with his Quirk and that he simply made weapons and such and it just showed in his view how much Izuku put effort into becoming a true hero and knowing his true limits. "If he can do it then so can I! I also want to become a Hero ever since I got my Quirk,"

"...And I really need to stop talking to myself right now," said Kirishima finally ending his talking and went back on meditating.

 _ **With Denki.**_

"A-Almost...t-there!" groaned Denki as he had fired out a Lightning Bolt off his hands and was trying to keep it in a single form instead of letting it constantly spark, he was outside trying to do the same thing as Tokoyami who could control Dark Shadow into morphing bigger or having claws or wings, but lightning was a power source that was constantly moving and to try and control it and let is shape was the hardest thing to do.

He had tried it in his earlier years but gave up mostly because he was a child and a child is at that age not very patient except if you were strictly raised, Denki was no different and considered himself not very special and he had been often told that by many girls when he flirted with them and even the ones who he dated were merely pitying him.

Well, dancing and music were a few things he could be proud of himself as he did play the guitar well, and Dance Revolution, Just Dance, and many more dancing games he was very good in and Izuku did show him that he was skilled but also the 1st time he did the game. He expected someone to brag but Izuku simply didn't care for being better at something then another as he did it for training.

It sounded a bit ridiculous but after the USJ his fight against Sandtomb despite how he held his own was in his opinion one-sided because he couldn't get close as Sandtomb's Quirk was able to nullify his electric enhanced attacks, and the way how he wrapped the sand around himself showed how much skill he possessed with his Quirk and that his friend's training got him to survive.

He wanted not to rely only on his pointers as they could allow him to shoot Electricity in the direction he wants, but if they got destroyed then he would become a Hero that no one wanted to work with because his Electricity could strike everyone. The thought alone was making him nervous so now he wanted some more options and attacks that he could perform as his normal enhanced attacks aren't going to cut it, much less if he went up to Sandtomb again because he was sure that he would come back.

 ** _With Tokoyami._**

"KEH!" groaned Tokyami gritting his teeth together as he was in the forest training and it wasn't normal training as the sun was still shining and Tokyami made Dark Shadow absorb the darkness and train against the sunlight to make Dark Shadow build up resistance. The Dark being didn't complain as it was odd that Dark Shadow is really obedient when he is in a mix of light and darkness he became quite...dull.

Giving the shortest replies to his partner but Tokoyami didn't complain as he kept going and Vanish would be easy to deal with in daylight...that is if he ever appears in daylight as Tokoyami wanted to become someone like Aizawa-sensei to do the underground work mainly because he wanted that and it was more favorable for his Quirk. Vanish would be hard to track in the darkness even if it is his boost and strength where he draws his power for his Quirk from, the shadows aren't loyal in any way as it is a dual-edged blade that could serve you fighting or become your own death so it wasn't a Katana.

Training was getting even more real because he had to ask his friend for some help with his cloning ability to practice Martial Arts and have real experience, they would all need as much training as they can. The storm is approaching after the Festivals as Tokoyami didn't know why he assumed that but the dark feeling that he got when he thought about the Festival ending.

* * *

 **Alrain: Yeah, I leave it up here and I am planning to write another Fanfiction from the Manga Dungeon Meshi (English Translation: Delicious in Dungeon.) I really like it that it is more than a cooking Manga, though I do dislike Laius obsession with monsters as it is not in a funny way but a bit of an irritating way. Though I will make it reasonable for him to be OOC.**

 **Iron Deku: Yeah, I still need to work out the plot as I kind of forgot the plot and the moment I saved it a night, next morning I discover it wasn't saved!**

 **Eren's Resolve: I might consider deleting this and replace it with another Story called Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst. It is Eren being a Natural born titan with an OP Ability though training still comes with it and the power is obvious so try to guess how it works. Hehehehe!**

 **Gravity Force: Yeah, I don't know how to continue that one as that one was not really thought through, it was based on the X-Men series with Andy and Lauren of the Fenris Ability.**

 **Gashadokuro no Izuku: Also need to think of a plot though I have an idea and I think it is great, but need to work out history and such thing with Ancient History.**

 **Halfa Izuku: Still going with it, it will have its own twist about a personal fight of 2 time-controllers against something.**

 **The First:?**

 **Vampire Nagisa: Still continuing, and doing something else to it!**

 **Kyuubi no Izuku: I need to think of something that can work out with Izuku's Quirk, something I won't give a hint about.**

 **Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst: Yep! It will make Eren a bit OOC as I am not handling his pride and immaturity well but I will try my best and let's just say that Marley or was it Eldia? I don't know but let's just say the enemy's army will have a hard time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrain: So I decided to make a Crossover with the Dual Quirk Izuku Universe with some other animes, I honestly don't know if I will do the same with his other versions and I don't think I will ever do.**

 **Other Stories:**

 **Eren's Resolve: I'm going to delete it since it simply doesn't fit with the Manga and such things, somebody can adopt the story if they want to and don't have to say I was the former author of it.**

 **Lightning Burst: The replacement for Resolve.**

 **Irregular Enchanter: Definitely continue with this.**

 **New Stories: I will write new stories and I don't always keep my promises which I really suck at, and that I can really not hold any secrets at all. (Like Tom Holland! XD) But I hope they will be good to read and there won't be a date to give you guys the sign when the story will come since I don't keep my promises.**

 **On to the story! And by the way, why doesn't anyone come to see the poll? Are you perhaps tired of MHA Stories which I can truly understand after writing too many of them, I should really stop with that as the poll signals probably the last MHA Story I will write.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Extra Training...not torture.**_

* * *

 _ **Beach.**_

"Fire!" ordered the 1st Commander or otherwise known as Izuku's 1st ever made clone who had taken the act and position as a Commander a bit too seriously, he was named Hawk as he had the all the Pieces of training memorized and he could see even the smallest mistakes of the clones who did the training and would remember and correct on it later even if you let him see over 20 clones.

Now he ordered 10 clones with Shotguns based on the Ithaca's to fire at Kirishima and even if the bullets were not the piercing type the impact type for Kirishima to even make his skin stronger, and the red-head braced himself for impact and barely stood his ground and they didn't stop as the second group stood behind them took place and shot and only took a second to reload while going back.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Krogh! Keh! Gah!" groaned Kirishima after the 4th volley of bullets hit him and almost made him lose balance but stood his ground, and this was only the 1st round as the clones shifted different positions and 4 stood to his left and 4 other to the right and became the fire and the shots made him lose his balance far easier as they constantly push his right and left.

Still standing the clones then went to line up after each other and quickly went to the back once they fired their shot and the impact was less stronger but it was like push after push and formations were quickly changed to make Kirishima adapt quicker to them, now the bullets stopped and Kirishima knew what would come next and that was the attacks with the spears and quickly jumping back and taking a fighting stance clones rushed him from each side and attacked him.

 _'This is simply training from hell and only the light exercise!'_ thought Kirishima with manly tears in his eyes as he was dodging or either taking the hit if he had no choice and if the hit made contact with his face (Even hardened.) it would make him lose focus but at the same time train and recollect his thought back, he was only given a few seconds and Kirishima honestly didn't think this much about the fights as the Pro Heroes made it look easy.

He did develop a new way of fighting and it was mostly based on Tai-chi, or known as the way of using the powers of your opponent against them and some other martial arts to push attacks away and it was actually in truth the last resort martial arts when he hit his limit of what he could take. He would then focus the last bits of his strength into his arms and rely on speed and quick punches and then deflect attacks with his arms that held the most power.

Now we were by Denki who had been taking a lot of shots of low compressed sunlight and they did burn a little bit to leave some marks but it could be simply be wiped off, they didn't allow Denki to rest and pretty much forced him to think and react very fast to take down the ones that shot quicker than the rest and it sounds easy but...like always they wouldn't stand to take the hit.

He had to assess the situation and then dodge if he saw a shot and then try to get close and fight them, but they would block with small shields that had the form of the shields that were used in the medieval times though smaller and very tough and they would try to hit him with it when he tried to get close or either block his shots that had improved a lot.

Getting an idea in his head about how he couldn't control the electricity in his body he thought back to the first time he attempted to shoot out lightning and then released the lightning all over the area shocking the clones and a few managed to jump out of range but the ones closest to Denki...simply got shocked and there weren't any shouts but twitching bodies with root on the light armor of the clones and fell down and disappeared into light particles.

But he wasn't that optimistic to think that it was over knowing how Izuku took training very seriously and gave himself a short moment to breathe as he luckily adjusted the amount of lightning he released as another row of Emerald Pillars rose from the sand, breaking apart like glass made Denki moan in irritation that Kirishima's hits could barely scratch the Emerald and here the clones shattered it like it was glass.

The 2nd in command or otherwise known as Commander Corrige was watching as Denki immediately shot down one of the clones appearing and quickly electrocuted another one with his palm, he was named 2nd in Command as after each Squad consisting out of 1 Command and 15 clones and with the 1st one of them being the Captain taking over if the Commander was down.

A simple military authority, once the highest in their current situation was gone the following Captain had to take over and had been taught plenty about it and recognizing him was easy, he had simply a bit of decoration on his armor and it was small and yet noticeable for the rest to notice it.

Tokoyami was currently in the sky having thought of a way of transforming Dark Shadow's arms into wings and coating himself all over his body allowed Tokoyami to have a form of transport in the night, though it still has the weakness against light and now he had to train and get used to fighting in the air and punching was literally out of the question but it was quickly fixed as he let Dark Shadow fly and Tokoyami punch.

Adapting at air was also trouble for Dark Shadow who was more used to having claws and arms instead of wings so he was pretty much training as well to be an airborne bird and not a penguin, unfortunately, Izuku recognized that Dark Shadow that he was a crow so no complaining for Dark Shadow but he did learn after a few beatings and crashes into the sand he spawned another set of arms that lessened the number of crashes he got.

Now he was still flying as he was trying to improve and extend the amount of time Dark Shadow could stay in the light before retracting very tired into Tokoyami, it wasn't any easier for the spawn as he had again weights that weighed literally heavier than the ones they used on their 1st training day and they made his body feel like lead.

3rd Commander Wing was training with Tokoyami and looked at the process of his training and Tokoyami and Dark Shadow certainly took quite a beating and yet refused to give up, he had a feeling that he and his brothers were at fault for making them so stubborn as seeing his brothers died on the most grotesque ways made them all feel like this and the way they bent was not natural and they didn't bleed but...the sight wasn't pretty at all.

"Break time!" said Izuku as he was done with his training and he was sweating like all the other 3 but looked rather fine compared to the others as he had fewer bruises then them and was standing on his feet while the other 3...let's just saying that they were a bit out of the world as they looked ready to fall asleep. "If you are asking how I look fine I was rather strict with myself and done this for a few years when I got my Quirk,"

"W-Who was your t-teacher again?" asked Kirishima.

"My mom, she had military training from her mother who had been taught by her mother and even my little... I had the training received and it was the whole week of 5 hours of my free time, huh? Now that I realize that I think I liked the training a bit too much as well as my mom even as it was hellish as it was I got used to it. What you guys are receiving is nothing but a warm-up,"

"Y-You mean getting beaten up, while getting shot, and kicked from high places was a light training!?" asked Denki with disbelieving eyes making Izuku chuckle lightly and the shudder on his body indicated that he was used to it of getting trained very harsh, what was odder was that the shudders weren't of regret but more off traumatizing of remembering the first few days of the training camp he had to go under through.

"Yes, fortunately for you I can make it even harder for you when it gets too easy for you all," said Izuku making them all 3 shudder in fear as the gleam in his eyes made it clear that he was not only doing it to help but also seeing them suffer from the training itself and that it was going harder from here on, the revelation that it wasn't even close to the real training from the military and that was quite horrifying.

"Oh, don't give me those looks at least I am not starting from the very hard level to questioning if the parent does care for his or her child-level...no, seriously you will regret asking my mother for training and she doesn't cut any corners and I give you at least around the few hours some rest," said Izuku smile having more a blank expressions and no joy in his eyes then they already had seen.

 _'I really don't want to meet his mother at all!'_ ringed the thought throughout all 3 of the boys and when break time was over they quietly continued without complaining.

* * *

"I'm seriously going to die here!" shouted Kirishima crying for real as he went another run up the mountain and they would soon go back down, it was really military training as Izuku had a file that allowed him to go to the mountains, they wore clothing that wasn't very comfortable, had swum through rivers, climb over many rocks, climb trees, and now currently running up and down on the mountains. Worst of all was that they had to wear weights that they sued at the beach and were still wearing it and sweat had drenched their clothing and breathing for one second was hard enough, and now he had to constantly use his Quirk to fight insects off that got constantly on the way and many, many mosquitos added to it and they all got some places that needed some serious scratching.

The mountain had a special thing to it as you could register there as it was hugely modified with Quirks and was used for training camps and for those who wanted real training to become heroes, and it sounds like a dream and it was as it was only given to certain people who were allowed to come and were allowed to bring friends. Inko Midoriya and her mother and her mother before had good connections to the military, signing a sheet of paper and given some identification cards and their photos were taken and info from the hospital and their parents it was allowed for the 3 to come.

"T-The training of your intakes in the later future will be something like this once they know you got stronger, better suffer earlier than later because I am sure they are very much going to up every training after the attack on the USJ!" said Izuku as rain came and poured down on them making all the boys sigh in delight as the cold water cooled down their sweating bodies as the sun had been roasting them for a few hours, deciding to stop for now Izuku went on land and helped the others get up. "Let's rest up here for now,"

"K-Keh! Finally!" moaned Denki as he fell with his back on the dirt staining his old shirt but it would be washed off by the rain, Tokoyami was panting and Dark Shadow was allowed to be there but only to protect himself and not Tokoyami as he needed the training a lot.

 _'Most would stop at the training...and yet they stayed and complained little so was Wing right about them seeing the clones die and picturing us as civilians?'_ he felt very bad at the thought and he was now sure that it was what made the boys not give up, he had unintentionally traumatized them all making him sad that he gave them that from using his Quirk. He was bad at socializing when he was younger and when the death of his family came he was so focused on the training he never checked things that normal teenagers would do, he admitted he was very boring and a total training maniac and accepted the fact that he would be highly likely to be a loner.

Yet here he had friends and meeting them through 1 person and he really didn't want their friendship to end since he was so hard on them, he had to ask them if they truly wanted to continue and if it was his fault for making them so stubborn. But first, he needed to make a shelter for them to make sure they didn't catch a cold or something like that and fever was bad.

Picking up sticks and some smaller ones he summoned a few clones allowing the 3 to rest instead of help and they did all the work and even made a changing room for each one of them and readied their clothes for them. "The rain isn't so cold so we might need to take a bath so use the river and keep your boxers on to make it less weird,"

"Thank god," said Denki already removing his clothing and diving in the water washing all the sweat away while Izuku joined them as the clones made the changing rooms ready and took the dirty clothing away and walked to a different part of the river to wash them, the clean clothes were ready and there was a towel next to it.

"Guys, I have to ask you all if it was my fault that you go through with the training?" asked Izuku out of the blue getting their attention as he washes his arms. "Or is there another reason? Was it my fault when you saw my copies die in such grotesque ways that it perhaps...traumatized you in a way?"

They didn't say anything meaning it was true that it was his fault, good job Izuku for scarring first friends in his whole life and Katsuki definitely didn't count as a friend since he was more of a lackey to Katsuki. But he felt he truly didn't mean to have any good friends at all and certainly not if he traumatized them, he knew he would not easily let this ever go but he was okay with it if they didn't want to hang out with him anymore.

"Well...it is true when we saw your clones dying in such ways, but it wasn't only that," admitted Kirishima but the other reason got Izuku's attention.

"And the other...reason?"

"The villains we fought," spoke Tokoyami for all 3 of them. "We fought international villains and don't get us wrong but it was in no way your fault as it was inevitable to avoid them since no one could've predicted it, the training you gave us actually indirectly saved us from being optimistic and keep our guard and the bloodlust...Midoriya we aren't only training because we were scared but we aren't,"

"Scared we definitely were when we saw your clones, but for some reason, we knew you weren't any of them as you may be a training freak and be confident but we know you are a bit wary and not like Bakugo who will definitely rush in," continued Denki taking over for Tokoyami as this part was a bit too emotional for him to continue with. "We would be dead if we didn't meet you, but we are also sure that those villains will come for us again and that they definitely won't kill us but torment us for disappointing them for not giving a good fight, I have to admit that my 1st real fight was exciting,"

"So...it is not my fault?" asked Izuku.

"No, but why ask that and why are you so obsessed with training because someone with such a powerful Quirk that knows the insides and outsides of it will definitely become a good hero," Kirishima was sharper then people gave him credit for and he wasn't seen as dumb but more of a guy that is a bit more direct and a bit blinded with excitement once he sees something that interests him.

"...Alright, I was a formerly Quirkless boy or just a late bloomer and in that single year that ruined most of my childhood I lied apart about it," said Izuku as he really didn't like to talk about his problems at all, but he felt that his shoulders were getting slightly lighter so he continued. "I never woke my Quirk through Katsuki...I awoke it...when I lost my dad and little sister, a villain took their lives and even if I had it unlocked..."

Shame was getting back to him added with the feeling of guilt as he had heard his own pleas to stand up and the cruel laughing and the sight, Denki placed his hand on his shoulder making Izuku calm down and take deep breaths instead of quick and raspy ones.

"I was scared, I simply couldn't move at all and...allowed my father and little sister to get killed and only after their death I could move," he was right that it lifted a great weight off his shoulders as it got lighter, but the guilt didn't die down. "The current me that you know is nothing like the past me and if you had seen the past me then you would definitely not even recognize me, you would first think if I was an illusion and all of that,"

"What were you like?" asked Tokoyami.

"Wimpy, shaking like a leaf, scaredy cat, crybaby, naive at its worst, and many other things," answered Izuku giving the total opposite of what he currently was and looked at his arm at the scar of the promise he made, he knew it was impossible to hold on it and the promise to never fear as it was part of him but at least he could live by it and even if he didn't fear anything like snakes, death, or even spiders there was one thing he feared and that was losing his loving mom. "Now you know the reason why I am obsessed with training that takes a mental toll, it makes me stronger in mind...I also apologize for talking about it now as I see that this makes us all look weird,"

The other 3 looked confused and then understood it when they realized the rain stopped and 4 guys talking about something so emotional and personal while they were all half-naked, and all of the boys wet of the water from the river after having a workout and having sweat so much. "W-We should get out of here now, but hey Izuku, thank you for sharing your story since it does make me feel that you trust us,"

 _'I should be saying that since it now lifted a lot of weight of my shoulders,'_ thought Izuku and he wanted to thank them but Kirishima reminded him not to do it now, they were still in an awkward position.

* * *

Training went on and it was climbing and climbing and 1 day-camping on the mountains for the night and it was just straight harsh training underneath the sun that shone even brighter, it was literally a tropical climate in the mountains as it would be raining and the sun would be constantly shining through the clouds and the heat was unbearable.

And despite the harsh conditions, the boys went through as they had a point to reach with limited time and there were several other groups and the 1st one to reach the place would be rewarded with something, it was a surprise and the boys had put up a good distance and reached already several kilometers and now they reached a checkpoint. "Checkpoint is over there guys, we can get a hearty meal and all we need to do is show our meters to showcase that we have truly used them and walked the path all of us 4 independently,"

"Wow! This was so hard so what do we get to eat?" wondered Denki as he continued walking at the same pace and fished out his the device that counted the kilometers they walked, each team was given a path and the path has been counted how long they are and they worked perfectly as literally everything was taken a bit too seriously. The devices were built to react at special beacons that counted the steps you took and take a few steps back the device will do the same, it was like a string and continuously stepping on the same place didn't give you extra steps counted.

The way to cheat or get extra points wasn't possible and shortcuts were also not possible as the devices had a GPS built-in that allowed the people to see if you stay on the same path of each of the people of the team that participated, Quirk-users are also there to see if you didn't cheat in a way, flying wasn't allowed as the thick forest made it rather hard to get out and even if you managed there were towers to see you, speed Quirks are also not allowed and there weren't any exceptions, Quirks that allowed you to travel faster with single movements were also not allowed like Teleportation and such things, so in the end it was extremely harsh.

"I'm tired as hell! But it does beat then doing nothing in the weekend," said Denki as he stretches a bit.

"It was hard but fun in its own way, I will definitely come back here as bathing in nature certainly made me feel more refreshed than a normal shower," hummed Tokoyami as he got his bag off and handed to the nearest military woman.

"Hey, Izuku, now that I notice I haven't seen a single man in here?" asked Kirishima as he had only seen women but he didn't think too much about it since he thought that he would soon see other men, and throughout the whole trip no men were seen by Kirishima.

"This is the company of my mother's family and she has only employed women as some men would probably use this to try and find a girlfriend," said Izuku as he handed his bag over to a military woman and received a belt with a bag attached to it. "This was specifically training camp for women only but now for these days there is a small change that you are put on proof,"

"And that is?" asked Denki curiously as he was drinking some water.

"Look into the women's eyes and you pass," said Izuku and the boys then looked around and noticed how every woman here was beautiful and had voluptuous bodies, it made them blush hard and look away immediately not wanting to be seen as perverts and Denki used to be a person who wanted to look cool and he did look cool against his fight with Sandtomb. The bodies of the military women were a sight to see and he would want to stare but for some reason, he didn't want to, the image of Jirous smiling at him and worried about him when he came out of the fight wounded made him smile.

"I can see that isn't easy," Kirishima nodded and each woman was beautiful.

"And the other reason that men are allowed here?" wondered Tokoyami.

"Putting arrogant children in their places and none of them have ever escaped, have any of you ever met one," asked Izuku and all 3 of them shook their head that they never met spoiled children, well, Kirishima held his hand up and asked if bullies with strong Quirks are the same? Those were acceptable and the boys were handed belts with a side pouch attached to it and water was given and some medical supplies, and the explanation for the final walk to the final checkpoint.

"Alright, you...huh? Boys who actually take a bath in nature is quite surprising, anyways! You maggots have done well and you are the 1st ones to reach the checkpoint! Don't get full of yourself that you are the elite as this is training camp! For this, you are allowed to use your Quirks for combat!" explained the military woman who brought out a map and showed that path was actually divided into much smaller paths all of them separate except for the ending.

"Ma'am, is there something more to it?" asked Kirishima.

"POINT FOR HAVING A SHARP EYE! IT SEEMS NOT ONLY YOUR MUSCLES ARE SHARP ALONE!"

"Wait, what?" asked Kirishima embarrassed as to how she put it.

"Listen well, the last path is the worst of this training camp as the path is filled with monsters made out of Rocks! Water! And Wind and all those monsters will attack and prevent you from coming through!" said the military woman and with that she marched out of the room followed by the boys and lead them to steel gates. "I must say I am very impressed that you found 3 disciplined boys of your age, Midoriya, say hello to that hag of your mother!"

"Will do! General!" said Izuku and the gates opened up and the boys rushed into the area. _(Skipping this part, sorry for those who would want the part to read how they get through it would be more of a comedy part but the training camp will make up for it, meaning how easy it is for them~!)_

Finally reaching the checkpoint the boys let themselves fall down on the ground as the path was truly hell as monsters attacked from the front, sides, behind, underneath, and above, and it hasn't ended there yet as also was rocks hurled at them, powerful gusts launching them almost in the air, water waves coming from the rivers so suddenly and smacking you against the ground, the ground also suddenly trembled and pillars would rise up, rain became even heavier, mud would come streaming down from the hills, and even freaking sandstorms!

Leaves would also be snedded their way acting like small blades of hard impact, trees weren't to be trusted as they would suddenly come out of the ground and attack them as they transformed into Treants, and the ground would become sandtraps and try to trap them. Lucky for the boys they were allowed to help each other as the final test was revealed to be a team objective and that if one betrayed his or her teammate the whole teams fails, same counted if one was caught, and the boys didn't know that.

"D-Did we pass?" asked Izuku who was still standing but his sight was hazy and using his Quirks so many times was rather tiresome than any training he had ever done.

"W-We did!" said Kirishima leaning on a clone that Izuku made and helped him sit down.

"Y-Yay!" groaned Denki and Tokoyami out as they leaned against each other back and the steel gates they've reached opened up and signaled to the boys to get up and walk in there and they did with a lot of effort and entered.

"Congratulations! You maggots did better than any adult male in real military training!" commented the woman receiving groans of appreciation from them.

* * *

 _ **Building.**_

"Huah! Nothing beats after a hard day of work a warm bath!" groaned Izuku as he enjoys the heat of the water as it massaged is muscles, the training paid off as they reached the place first and were given the path to the hot springs to relax a little bit. Their meal would be soon prepared for them and the sleeping rooms along with it and the reward would be given tomorrow since this was the 1st day, the 2nd day wasn't training at all as in truth it was only a single day training if you still had school so you could continue if you had vacation.

"They even gave us these bean fruit mix to eat along with the milk to drink while in the springs!" said Denki drinking a bottle of milk making him feel refreshed and took a spoonful of the mix and ate it, Tokoyami had his bowl sooner done and shoved his bowl into a small wooden section and closed it and it opened up from the other side and a new bowl was given to him.

"Were they joking when they said they would give use those massages?" asked Kirishima to Izuku who shook his head and said that he had actually no idea since he entered because he was now allowed to go in because of age rules and such, he had truly no idea but he thought it up as a joke and couldn't truly see the military women in here giving massages as every woman here was in the military.

"That wasn't a joke, we really meant it~!" came the voices of the Military women as they entered wearing white kimono's and having brought washing towels.

"C-Can we skip it?" asked Denki with all his confidence gone and he may have been a pervert because that was a normal age for him to look at girls, but the massage was something that his heart wouldn't be ready for.

Tokoyami had the intention to fly away only to realize that he had no clothes on and running through the facility naked with only a towel covering his waist wasn't going to cut it.

Kirishima looked nervous and didn't smile as he swam a bit further away.

And Izuku...he didn't know what to say and did only the same as Kirishima and for some reason when he tried to spawn clones it didn't work as they seemingly refused to come out.

 _'Sorry, General! But we are like you so we can't take it either!'_ ringed the voices through the head of Izuku who could do nothing as hands got closer to him and his friends.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"YAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"GUAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"ERGHHHH-hhhh~!"

* * *

 _ **Next Morning.**_

"...I don't regret anything at all," said Kirishima who has forgotten all the harshness of the training after what happened last night and he had not even a single bit of fatigue left in his body, same could be said for the other 3 and they looked rather blank and merely walked out of the building still looking blank and eventually arrived at the city.

"You speak for us all," said Izuku as eventually blushed the color red and the other 2 looked to the side and how envious they all became of Tokoyami's bird head as his head didn't turn red completely and merely shows a blush. Last night was a bit more than a massage and those wriggly hands of the women were certainly making it clear it would be more than that, they simply had something for younger disciplined boys and not even Izuku expected to have a reward like that, yes, the reward was something else but this was an added bonus in the late night...and morning.

"We. Keep. This..." began Tokoyami.

"To. Ourselves. Agreed. Good." finishes Denki.

Nods were given as replies that they agreed.

"One thing is for sure we will come back and we couldn't even go since we have now a full-membership and we can't waste that!" said Kirishima as he looked at his pass with his name and face on it.

 _'They gave us a 3-year whole membership but it will be retracted once if we were to reveal this information,'_ thought Tokoyami who was embarrassed as hell for the reason they were given 3-year membership.

Oh! By the way, the reward wasn't the membership but it was actually a special type set of weights that would automatically increase the weight on voice-command, it had a kilometer run count, digital clock, history checkup, alarm when you set the settings on a specific amount of hours, a failsafe once you got too stressed and automatically sets the weights on an agreeable amount as it measures your heartbeat and all of that up, and it was portable and not very noticeable and could be work all the time. The weights were quite expensive even for pro heroes and cutting the prices wasn't a choice or attempt that should be ever done.

They were wearing it now meaning they could train by simply walking alone.

And the thing they didn't regret wasn't going to be hidden away as they simply had sex with the women who had a thing for disciplined young men who are also shy, and Izuku hasn't been shy for years making the feeling feel awkward for him. It was beginning with their backs getting washed in the spring and were told that it was simply washing their backs, they lied as they got touchy when they let their guards down and they couldn't defend themselves.

The massaging oil was mixed with an aphrodisiac and a paralyzing oil that made them pretty much immobile and have been dragged to different rooms, and yeah, let the fantasies and good dreams begin as these 4 boys could actually die happily. Who am I kidding these boys haven't full-filled their dreams to become heroes and the Sports festival was soon coming and the chances to get into the agencies you wanted to apply for!

 _'There is still a problem and that is that I won't be able to sleep anymore without actually thinking when I had sex with the women...puberty sucks!'_ thought Izuku not liking it at all and he had most of his life not been bothered by puberty like acne, rebellious behavior to his mom, or acting like he was always mad, now he had less focus because he would be looking at girls more and more.

And his mom was one of those girls or woman in this case and you can't deny that Inko Midoriya was hot and if you imagine her in a military outfit and a stricter look that you don't see by a housewife...yeah, she would make the military women fantasies skyrocket. Oh, great, now he was imagining his mother in various outfits from the standard and common ones to the more kinkier ones and all that Izuku could think about was wanting to slam his face against a wall.

"Well, we should have the last day to ourselves and get ready for the Festival, I have to leave as my mom needs to go to work and I have to look after my little sister," said Izuku shaking his head out of those fantasies.

"Ah! Eri, how is she doing?" asked Kirishima wanting to meet Eri and wondered if she was just as kickass as Izuku and his mother, even if he hasn't met her at all the camp was more then enough convincing him that his mother was also strong.

"Yeah! Do you think we can meet her?" asked Denki excited as Eri was so cute!

"If that isn't too much asking for it," added Tokoyami not wanting Izuku to feel that they were pressing him.

"Well...you see there is something that makes Eri incredibly scared of people, you see she is recently adopted into the family and something...bad has happened and it took my mom a while to let her open up to her. So I don't think you get to meet here that soon now since she is still too scared of anyone that she doesn't know," explained Izuku as he looked to the side with a dark glance that had a murderous intent in it, he thought back to the guy who had tried to rob in the mall and that guy's face pissed him off and he didn't know why.

"Oh! Okay, then, perhaps another time even though it won't be very soon," said Kirishima smiling but underneath his smile, he had a lot of worries and Izuku had made some dark faces but this was way darker than anything he had seen, all 3 of them left soon and Kirishima merely thought back to how Izuku was at first sight.

When Denki introduced him to Izuku he thought him as a calm and laid-back guy with the way how far his eyes were open but when training started his eyes turned incredibly sharp, meaning he was the person that didn't act except when it was truly needed and not overreacting to some small things like Bakugo. Izuku was kind and helpful and he never laughed at mistakes, though slightly sadistic it was well-meant even if it was scary.

Bakugo was first in his book as manly for showing his power but that all changed when he heard what he tried to do to Izuku, Kirishima had a long history with dealing with bullies and Bakugo was the worst of all of them as Izuku had simply told Ochako that they were former friends but that friendship ended when he simply awoke his Quirk a bit later. It was all simply ridiculous that a friend would ruin a friendship because of being a late bloomer!

 _'Bullying someone just for that!? I always thought Quirks were awesome...but now I am looking at the bigger picture and I don't like it at all how they ruin things...would Izuku became the thing he would want to fight?'_ that thought was scary alone as he had always viewed the Criminals as nothing but bad people with selfish reasons...but he had heard that villains sometimes turn like that because of a bad childhood or tormenting in their life, and Izuku fitted that picture and he had a feeling that he could've become that. _'If it comes to me that I have to fight Bakugo then I will use full-power, someone like him needs his pride to be downed a little just for the better,'_

But there is one thing that was added to it and he wouldn't deny it, he simply used it also as an excuse to beat Bakugo up.

* * *

 **Alrain: I don't always want action or something alone like that and have Izuku more heartwarming moments with his friends and it annoyed me how Bakugo got lightly off, even with his knowledge that Izuku had been chosen as the next Number 1 Hero it wasn't enough and I know that revenge doesn't make you any better...bullshit!**

 **Revenge is a good thing as long as you keep your head clear, how can you be bad as the bully if you only want it to stop and know how he or she feels and besides that, you are not the same as the bully because you only do it once or something like. You are never the person like the bully because you never intend to harm him or her purposely just to torment them and straight up enjoy it, you just want to defend yourself and diminish their pride.**

 **To me, heroes are nothing but idiots! Many of you are perhaps a fan of Batman but I am not since he is too stubborn for his own good, I am not bashing him but merely pointing out facts. He should've killed Joker as he will never have redemption or will ever get it, and yet he merely puts him in Arkham Asylum simply because he didn't want to kill, you are never the villain because villains like Joker kill for joy while if you were the one to kill him you only have the intention to make him stop as you know that there isn't sometimes a choice in it.**

 **What kind of bullshit did someone write or say that you are no different from the person who torments you! That is only right if you do it every time but never if you just do it once.**

 **It's bullshit to say you are no different from the villain if you kill him or her because you simply want the person to stop killing and not because you wanted to kill out of joy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Acres: Chapter 13 is here and there is something I have been meaning to tell all of you and that regards one of the stories of mine and that story is...Iron Deku and I might actually want to rewrite this as I have been reading the beginning...again, and it sucks...again. So I am planning to rewrite it or Delete it as my motivation to write that story further has dropped down a lot.**

 **DQ Izuku: The Izuku in this universe is stoic, calm, friendly, and has good morals and wisdom and there are questions and possible requests to make him not constantly blame himself for the deaths of his father and sister, but you need to understand that this Izuku suffered Trauma and that such wounds aren't easy to heal and in a way...Izuku fears to face his deceased family members and his fear makes him think that he will return back to the pathetic Izuku which is something he doesn't want to happen. It is something of a mind twist and that bugs him and he truly tries but that trauma is a stubborn one and also his own fault for his great logic, of all things he hates is fearing but if others fear then he won't push it and gently make them overcome their fear.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki: He doesn't see him as a friend anymore as all the things are done to him makes sense so he cuts all connection not because he bears a grudge but mainly because how arrogant he is, that he is undefeatable and that only Izuku himself can truly down that pride but that he has less impact on it since Katsuki sees him as a strong person as much as he denies it. But Izuku doesn't recognize him as a rival since the ambitions of Katsuki are not worth, and neither does he see him as a future hero if he continues living by those standards in his mind.**

 **So pretty much Izuku ignores the past of what happened to him and instead looks past someone instead of the cover, but now that I notice it seemed I ignored Katsuki a lot and I need to remind myself often not to ignore him and give him some screentime despite my dislike towards him. I apologize that I let my anger get the better of me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Festivals and Great Performances.**_

* * *

 _ **Classroom.**_

"As you all know the Festival is around the corner and I hope that you have been training for this as this is on your future," said Aizawa without being covered bandages but a nasty scar remained on his face, his face was even more stern than usual although understandable as the Festival does have an important factor to your future of wanting to become a Hero or Heroine.

 _'There are only a few ones that will remain in the fighting part but that is all we know what the end of the festival is, all the events before the fighting parts are unknown and never are the same,'_ thought Izuku as he listened carefully even if the info that Aizawa told them was the basics but there might be something that he might need to know, he didn't know if the graduate students would be there but one thing for sure was that he couldn't afford to lose.

Kirishima slammed his fists together.

Tokoyami glared even harder.

Denki looked slightly nervous but had a determined look on his face.

So did most of the class as well and Shouto's normal stoic look turned into a slight glare and looked at the back of Izuku who felt it but decided against looking back, he always wanted to talk to Shouto as he had a feeling they were similar and it was because of his Quirk and Izuku may have loving parents but that doesn't count for everyone who has powerful Quirks and especially the ones that are of famous families.

Enji Todoroki, or know as the Number 2 Hero Endeavor and he was known to be jealous of All Might in Izuku's opinion of becoming the Number 2 Hero, and that burn mark of Shouto's eye, his outfit, his demeanor, and his glaring at his back but there was one thing that made him slightly jealous and perhaps because Izuku was seen sometimes talking with All Might very casually without stuttering. Well, the last part is reasonable as most couldn't even talk in a normal tone against All Might once he is recognized, he would've been the same as any person but he isn't like any person.

 _'I want to help him and winning this isn't necessary since I only have to make it to the final rounds to show my skills and nothing more,'_ there was no point in winning as he had only to make it to the final rounds and show his skills and further then that nothing, if he had shown his skills flawlessly then he can only wait to see who offered him an offer to study underneath them and sort them out what their specialties are and skills and who's Quirk was compatible with his and his or her teaching with it.

The other 3 had the same thought and had reconsidered their thought of who they wanted to go with but also that the chance that they might not work with him or her, they knew that had to wait and training the last day until the festival began wasn't an option as they needed every bit of energy to get ready.

After the class was dismissed Izuku stayed in his seat knowing that Todoroki wanted to talk with him and he was right after everyone left although Aizawa reluctantly but Izuku giving him the silent message that nothing would happen he left, Todoroki walked over to him and glared at me but it wasn't one of hate but one more of seeing a challenge that they needed to defeat in order to achieve something that has the greatest value to them and that wasn't in any kind of mortal or immortal form.

"Midoriya, by the Festival know that you need to make it to the Final Rounds...because I will be the one to beat you," said Todoroki.

"Very well, I was intending to go to the Final Rounds but it seems that I now have to make it no matter the cost," replied Izuku getting off his seat and looking back at Todoroki who nodded, holding his hand out surprised the stoic boy but accepted it and left the classroom leaving Izuku alone who stood there silent before moving out of the classroom and taking the opposite direction of Todoroki.

 _'Now another reason why I can't fail no matter what,'_ thought Izuku as he decided to take it slow with his walk to home.

* * *

 ** _Rooms._**

"Calm down, just do your best and you will go far," said Izuku to Denki who was still too nervous and looked very stiff as his friends tried to calm him down and make him sure everything will be alright.

"I know, it is still hard for me to grasp that the Festival was so far away and no those days are gone," Denki admitted he was scared of the Festival of making a blunder of himself after all the training he has received and not using it letting it get to waste, and the other training of how it was like to be to graduate from something else...but recently he found himself looking at Jirou.

Denki has like every boy his own fantasies and he liked voluptuous women but for some reason, he felt attracted to Jirou and her calm and bored gaze and her love for music and he did spend out of all the girls most time with her. Was he scared that he embarrassed himself in front of Jirou that she wouldn't think he was not cool?

Love was just so confusing for him and now he knows how hard it was to know if you truly feel something for another and the fear of getting rejected, he didn't get scared at the idea of getting rejected although he didn't know if he convinced himself to believe that he knew the statement of seeing things and experiencing them is totally different. He just only knew here for a little bit of time so he should wait and test himself if he truly likes her and if she didn't then he would make things awkward between them and the friendship was ruined...love was really a difficult thing.

"You guys are right! I want to become a hero and nothing else!" said Denki cheering himself up.

"That's more like it!" said Kirishima patting the back of Denki with Tokoyami nodding his head in approval.

Izuku nodded too that Denki was now more sure of himself and he had a feeling that there was more to it but not something he could help with, he felt that Denki should do it on his own and training wasn't included or something that can be considered to be something big doing alone. Anyone could do it and he only made that scheme for himself to improve on and not the others, he needed to grow up now and be more dependent on himself.

"Midoriya," came the voice of Shouto as he walked forward towards Izuku who narrowed his eyes a little bit as he swore he saw a fire burning in the eyes of Shouto and not the kind ones of a campfire but one rather fickle fire that would snap at anything it could burn, yet the fire wasn't colored red yellow-orange but more of 2 shades of light blue and white mixed in each other. And he said it again to make it clear that he would want the whole class to know it and not to make any mistakes.

Break time was now on the way and when the class was ready to leave the moment they opened up the door the entrance was filled with students of other classes surprising many why they came here.

"H-Hey? Why are they here in Class A?" asked Ochako confused about it all.

"They're scouting out the competition round face! Scouting us out because we have experience compared to them," answered Katsuki rudely surprising the others that he answered of all people, and Iida one of the smartest in the class realized what Katsuki was saying to them as he ignored the rude tone and went to explain it to the others.

"I see, since the USJ we have fought against villains meaning we have the experience that is required and so we will be seen by the others as the strongest, and Class A is depicted as the strongest class of the UA Academy!" said Iida making those who didn't understand now understand it better than the other classes wanted to get to see the class that had actually defeated villains.

"So they are going to see who they are going against up?" commented Mezou crossing his arms.

"Yeah, not surprising since 4 of our classmates did beat real International villains," commented Mina a bit too carelessly and that got the murmuring louder and the 4 said students stiffened up a little bit and 3 of them remembered their fight and cringed to themselves how cheesy they looked and sounded like at that moment, they were too caught up in the moment of finding out who the villains were that they looked and sounded ridiculous.

How All Might did all of that without getting embarrassed was beyond them, well, they did agree on something and that was they could never be like him but that wasn't so bad as they didn't think they could do it again being so dramatic.

 _'So embarrassing!'_ loaded through the minds of the boys as they simply wanted to vanish away but if they tried anything weird then they would get all the attention and give them the idea they 3 are the ones who beat the International Villains, how they beat them was sheer luck of meeting Izuku.

"Eh~? So this is the rumored Class A~?" came a mocking voice that earned the irritation of Izuku in an instance and looked over to who it was and bit his tongue already, the person had blond hair and it was a lighter shade than that of Aoyama but his face straight up made Izuku want to punch it as hard as possible. He had read Manga of Isekai Worlds which was one of the few things that got the most emotional reactions out of him, but this guy simply had one of those Arrogant Noble Faces that he wanted to punch. "I thought that you were supposed to be intimidating and impressive looking, I guess all those stories about you must be nothing but a hoax~! Letting your arrogance get the better of you!"

 _'What's this guy's problem?'_

Was the thought shared by the whole classroom of why that guy was acting like that.

* * *

 _ **Gates.**_

 _'This reminds me of the Entrance Exams,'_ thought Izuku as he looked at the gates which were ridiculously high intimidating several students and if this was the same as the entrance exams than he knew what it had to do, the gates opened up and those who knew what happened rushed forward and Shouto was one of them and froze the entire ground trapping many down but he knew some people weren't tricked by this.

Those 3 and Izuku was too obvious as Denki had rushed forward while crackling with electricity all over him and running at the same speed as him freezing the ground to get faster, Kirishima was rushing behind them and was smart and used the railings to get not touched by the ice, Tokoyami used the arms of Dark Shadow to make him safely skate on the ice, Momo created a pole and launched herself off the ground, Aoyama used his laser to launch himself up, Katsuki used his explosions to fly, and Ochako used her Zero Gravity to make it work while Iida did pretty much the same thing as Denki as speeding up himself.

Izuku pretty much stood still there frozen in the ice confusing most of A-Class why he didn't do anything at all and Shouto and Katsuki were both confused but the 3 friends of Izuku not, then suddenly Izuku crumbled into millions of pieces of Emerald shocking all the others what happened.

"I told you I won't make it easy!" shouted someone in front of Shouto who snapped his head back in front of him like someone just stung him and his eyes widened up a lot as he saw Izuku far ahead of them without any of them ever noticing it, he had created Emerald Wings on his back that functioned perfectly and flew him quickly to the next obstacle.

 _'How did he do that?'_ wondered Shouto as he continued running on the ice underneath him without even any hint of slipping or losing balance, he had kept his eyes on Izuku and the front of himself and suddenly seeing Izuku crumble down like a statue made of pebbles and was suddenly in front of him.

"Only Izuku is able to do that," sighed Denki as he kept running the same speed as Shouto reminding himself not to get the 1st place as he only needed to make it to the fighting round and show his skills, but then stopped thinking as he leaned his head to the left as the ground underneath him erupted a little almost bringing him off balance but quickly corrected himself and continued running. He had no time to think again about his plan and goal as all he needed to do was run and dodge the attacks of the others from behind, it wasn't against the rules to slow down the other contestants as Shouto did.

 ** _"Midoriya is upfront! As expected the students of Class-A take the lead!"_** shouted the voice of Present mic making the whole stadium cheer.

Suddenly something shining flew across the running students behind Izuku with some of them seeing it as it rushed towards Izuku with great speed and the boy himself heard some gasps and turned around and leaned immediately to the left, the shard completely obliterated his left-wing sending him crashing towards the ground but creating a wave-like those of the beaches he slid down safely to the ground and ran on ground.

 _'That was no student attack at all, it is that person on the Beach who was able to block my Emerald Splash,'_ the Emerald Splash was a move that Izuku was rather proud of as the Emeralds have very concentrated light inside of them and are widely shot and uncoordinated making it hard to defend against, and breaking them wasn't wise at all as the concentrated light would knock you back and hit against the cover would also explode. _'Whoever attacked me on the beach has either a type of strong Element that can take easily the blasts of my Emerald Splash, but I can't afford them to know about it and simply continue,'_

Stopping the Festival was in no way acceptable for Izuku as he would ruin his chance and that of others but his interests were piqued of how the person who shot that was able to infiltrate...perhaps skilled in sniping as it was the only reasonable thing he could think up.

 _'Whoever this person may be this Assassin send to kill me or capture me is skilled and I think it is the former than then latter,'_ thought Izuku and halted his running as he saw many pillars of earth and ropes attached to the ends of it, flying wasn't an option so it was running and running easily across a rope without halting himself or showing signs of having trouble with it Izuku continued.

*Clink!*

"I'm not stupid," said Izuku as he had formed Emerald on his back as something made contact with his back but Izuku had to ignore it and continued running knowing the skilled person knew that he or she has to retreat that the target knew about it and didn't get deceived by an attack of another student. He purposely said it so the Assassin could read his lips and know to back off now and it seems the Assassin got it and backed down, although not sure if the Assassin truly backed down for the whole festival or this single event of it he didn't have the luxury to find out.

* * *

 _ **Mic Room.**_

 ** _"Todoroki is catching up!"_** shouted Present Mic cheering the stadium up by saying the obvious things that people can see and how nobody got annoyed at that was beyond Aizawa but then again most people and Heroes here in the stadium judge on what they see and not what was beyond a person, he had a feeling he could point out to that in the other events but now his eyes were aimed at Izuku.

 _'Somebody is attacking Midoriya...why?'_ Aizawa played no favorites when it came to his students but he did like Midoriya for being quiet and sharing his dislike over loud talking and sounds, he also did like Shouto who was also calm and didn't see the point of many things and that they shared in the common those 2 students. And something else they shared was the terrifying power they possessed of their Quirks and if they were put to fight against each other which would happen very soon, but if he had to choose whoever was more powerful it was...

Izuku, he had seen the boy and the air around him felt cold but also that of a Leader and one that knows what he is doing, sharp eyes that caught very small things and correct them by simply looking in front of him, using the Battle Practice as a way to judge the skills of someone who wanted his head and use little skills that are looking powerful to hide the true strength, and a lot of other terrifying things he possessed that could make him too powerful to reach All Might. Another thing he was worried about since he didn't seem to be the slightest bit impressed with All Might at all, no signs of excitement or admiration in his eyes but merely annoyed with his loud and fancy-talking.

 _'This kid...he is going to change a lot of things for sure,'_ thought Aizawa as the race continued.

* * *

 _'Shouto seems to want to win this very badly!'_ thought Izuku with his expression stoic as ever but there was clear irritation written on it but it was not because of Shouto but more the louder one running next to Shouto, Katsuki was shouting curses and they got worse as both Shouto and Izuku didn't even react to it and the beeping sound made indicated he was incredibly angry.

Then again when isn't he angry?

Izuku then saw something ahead of him and then shot an Emerald at one of the black circles and then an explosion took place and pink smoke erupted from it, halting the boy from running and he knew what he had to do and sat down shocking many including the 2 boys behind him as Izuku but ran past him but also too shocked that they actually stepped on some mines erupting explosions.

 ** _"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING!? MIDORIYA SAT DOWN WHILE BEING IN THE LEAD!?"_ **shouted Present mic shocked at what Izuku did even his friends looked visibly shocked at that.

 _'Deku...what are you doing?'_

 _'Midoriya, why re you sitting down!?'_

 _'What is that bastard doing!?'_

 _'Izuku, what are you doing?'_

 _'Are you being that arrogant Midoriya-! Wait! This is the same as at the entrance!'_ snapping his head forward as the smoke cleared a little bit away and a patch of white hair was seen and Shouto widened his eyes as Izuku was in front again but why was he still in front of the mines!?

"H-HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT DEKU!?" shouted Katsuki angry that he had been faked out again but this also granted him another clue to his true strength, Deku always held back and merely accepted some of the challenges the first few times to study his fighting style and he had been beaten a few times but than it started with his moves getting blocked, being faked out after that, predicted too many times, counterattacks, resulting in stalemates, not being able to hit him once, and when he finally realized what his true motive was he got beaten at the last second and so it went on and one with the defeats and with him not even bothering to try. _'I will become the winner of this Festival by beating the strongest one here! That Halfa-Bastard is strong but nowhere near your strength, Deku!'_

Izuku ignored him as usual and ran further forcing the others to continue and Shouto made a path clear for others as he was speeding up, and Izuku didn't bother to look as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be partnering up with his friends but that meant them independence and growth would finally start even if they had to go against a friend.

 ** _"A-And the first place goes to Midoriya!"_** shouted Present Mic and roars and cheers were deafening Izuku's ears who looked to the side annoyed as he frowned not knowing that it was enlarged and made him look like more of a Bishounen, squeals were heard and laughing and that laughing came from Inko Midroiya as she was laughing her ass off while Eri looked very confused from the VIP seats and merely munched on some cookies.

"AHAHAHA! THAT'S MY BOY! REELING THOSE GIRLS IN WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" cackled Inko in a way that didn't suit how she looked like.

"Never changed one-bit Inko," said Midnight smiling at seeing her friend having recovered a lot.

"You know it and you love it!" said Inko moving over closer to Midnight who went along as they looked at each other with such passion that it looked like they were going to rip each other's clothes off any second, but didn't as they only looked passionately at each other to not poison the mind of Eri who looked confused why the women stopped at once when she looked at them.

"Izu-nii won!" cheered Eri once she was done finishing her cookie.

"I must say that Midroiya impresses me as always!" said All Might with his usual 180 Watt grin and in his muscular form as he no longer needed to hold back since the wounds have been gone, and it felt nice not to feel hollow inside of you like a part of you disappeared of that soul genre and of all things he could eat food instead of liquified food even if his favorite food was in a liquid form it made him shudder. The training was back on meaning All Might had now time to kill instead of being bored the whole day and now his worries about a certain person came in his mind, the one who took his master away so brutally and with him not being able to do anything, All for One!

The power his Arch-Nemesis possessed was terrifying and he hoped that Izuku didn't show too much power since whoever could be watching it could be All for One and would go after him by sending his henchmen to capture Izuku and take his Quirk, he had seen what Izuku did at the beginning of the race and it was simply terrifying power he possessed.

Before his feet got frozen to the ground he shot out a tiny shard of Emerald that rushed past Shouto who was too busy looking at him and before All Might knew it the camera wasn't focusing on Shouto anymore but at his look at Izuku, the shard suddenly enlarged and got bigger and bigger until it took the form of Izuku's body and then the Emerald shattered and set Izuku out there with clothes and all on.

And he had that all planned and it was like he had been taking a step before everyone else including the adults and there seemed to be a hint of distaste of Izuku aimed at the heroes, and he clearly didn't like the attention and he didn't seem to want to aim for the 1st place at all even if this was the place to show your skills of it seems something else was on the mind of his.

 _'It's because I want to help Shouto, he can still be saved while I can't be saved,'_ thought Izuku as he took some deep breaths and looked back to see that Shouto arrived 2nd place and Katsuki 3rd place and Denki was the fastest of the 3 and arrived 4th place.

"Damn it! I won't accept this!" roared Katsuki getting weird looks from everyone as his heated glare made everyone take a step back.

"Keep it shut!" groaned Kirishima getting a bit tired by the shouting of Katsuki.

"Whatcha say!?" demanded Katsuki stepping into the redhead's direction threateningly letting explosions spark in his palms while Kirishima was unfazed unlike the others who backed down even further when they saw the angry look on Katsuki, Kirishima merely crossed his arms and stared Katsuki straight back into his eyes without a hint of fear and was ready to lash back but refrained from the thought.

"Want to ruin your chance to get a scholarship?" threatened Kirishima back making Katsuki frown and scoff that he got countered this easily but it was probably only this moment...still, he had to admit somewhere in himself that Kirishima earned his respect of not backing down and not easily intimidated and neither showing the slightest hints of fear.

Someone he had to look out for.

"Midoriya...you do respect my wishes," even if he lost Shouto felt it as Izuku truly didn't make it easy for him at all meaning he took every word of his serious and he may look scary, but Izuku never seemed scared at all and looked him in the eyes that looked like his and that surprised him but confusing him the whole time in the race and keeping himself in front of them told him enough.

"I told you I won't make it easy for you and the next competition will be soon told so get ready," said Izuku.

* * *

 _'Are all of my mom's friends well-developed women?'_ wondered Izuku as he looked with a raised eyebrow and invisible blush as Midnight the R-Rated Heroine was captivating the whole stadium with her beauty and bold way of dressing up, and that way reminded him of his hot mother and he could honestly not see his mother only as one.

"And now! I will announce the next event! And the next even will be...the Battlehorse event!" said Midnight clacking her whip to her side and licked her lips adding with squinting her eyes making all the males blush sans for Aizawa who looked dryly at the display, even the likes of Izuku and Shouto had to admit that it was rather hard to not recognize her beauty.

 _'Damn you, stupid puberty!'_ although not suffering something from acne he did have hormones of a teenager.

"Deku...does my outfit look a bit like that...pronouncing?" asked Ochako after the explanations were given and Izuku didn't want to answer that at all knowing that there was no answer that could appease such a question without offending the woman or sounding like a pervert, but neither did he want to seem cold and uncaring and look like he didn't appreciate the body of the woman.

Anyone out there, do you know the answer to give to a girl without sounding like a pervert, while not offending the girl, that you are also not interested in her, that you are not her type, that her body is not appreciated, and that it is straight-up not the truth...who am I kidding I don't think anyone knows that answer to give.

"Uhm? Well, I have to say it... do but your face captivated me more on the Training grounds as you are too cute for me to ignore!" said Izuku and closed his eyes prepared to get slapped by Ochako.

"I-Is that s-so? Ehehehe!" laughed Ochako blushing like crazy her cheeks burning red with Izuku blinking and looking confused and baffled that he got out of that trouble with saying something that was on his mind, he just simply hopes he won't be in such a situation before and he didn't feel that he jinxed it since now he had a feeling the Gardening Club was the opposite.

"And finally! The one in the 1st place is worth...1 Million Points!" announced Midnight the special points and Izuku felt the atmosphere changing very cold and how everyone looked at him like a predator.

"You ended up int the 1st place Izuku, well done!" praised Ibara as she walked over to Izuku.

"Thank you, Ibara, you've done great too! Are the others not participating?" asked Izuku not seeing the other club members.

"No, they are third years compared to me and already had their internships and are merely using this as a way to kill time," answered Ibara pointing as a place in the stadium where the other girls were sitting and the eyes of the boy of the girls club widened a bit up as he saw they simply wore regular clothes...though he honestly didn't know if their way of dressing is appreciated. "Shocking that they came in regular clothes, right?"

"Y-Yeah, their outfits fitted them so well on their appearance it is kind of weird to see them wearing normal clothes," admitted the boy but now they look completely different and I mean it looked like they were truly girls of America of a Girl Gang as they simply looked hot in those clothes as well, ornaments gone, not having that heavenly aura around them, and hair loose and wearing simple shirts and jeans that fit them well.

"They look like the city girls don't they? More daring looking and...how do I say this kindly?" said Ibara not knowing to use the kind words.

"Don't mess with me Aura just because I am a pretty girl? I am way more then that you meathead and to make sure you won't forget I'll punch it in you," finished Izuku flatly getting a nod from Ibara that it was the kindest way to put it without saying certain words and all of that, and if on cue he looked into their direction and they all winked. "...Is it possible for them to hear me at that distance-! Who am I kidding, a woman always hears a compliment and insult any time,"

Why was he doing this again? He knew all of this and yet he said it so why did he do that.

 _ **(DQ Izuku: You are forcing me to!)**_

 _ **(Me: Ehehehe!) *Reason why I switch to 'Me' instead of my name since it sounds kind of like an arrogant person thing, I don't possess a lot of pride and even consider my Fanfiction stories inferior to real authors.***_

"They're here to cheer us on! But it seems you have a lot of...people staring at you," said Ibara sweatdropping at the sight alone and then she saw Ochako who was silently awkward. "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Shiozaki Ibara and I am one of Izuku's fellow club members,"

"Ah! Nice to meet you Ibara! My name is Uraraka Ochako, and I am a fellow student and friend of Deku here!" introduced Ochako herself back and Ibara looked confused at the word Deku but got an explanation of Izuku. "So Deku, do you mind if I join your team?"

"Y-You sure? Teaming up with me bears a huge risk of losing," said Izuku surprised that anyone would join his team despite the huge risk of them being targeted.

"Don't worry! I have faith in you!" said Ochako making the boy blush and turn around and mutter a thank you to her, she was really blunt and bold and Izuku wasn't used to that except for being pointed at and whispers.

"Do you mind if I join, Izuku?" asked Ibara smiling all the way.

"You too, Ibara?" asked Izuku again hoping he didn't go deaf.

"Yes! You are a very reliable person and you never skipped once your duty to tend the flowers and see if they got watered, and neither do you mind getting dirty with the earth. And also, the flowers grow so well that we might be able to extract the nectar from the special flowers!" said Ibara cheerfully.

"For real! I thought they would take longer than that!"

"Do you mind if I get in your team?" popped a girl with pink hair and weird goggled between the 2 club members startling them.

The team was made out of Izuku, Ochako, Ibara, and a girl named Hatsume Mei and she honestly creeped him out a little bit with her excitement he wasn't used to at all, Kirishima was a bit loud, Denki was a bit nervous, Tokoyami was calm, Ochako was blunt, and Iida was humble and perhaps that was also a little bit at fault and speaking of him he was walking to them.

"Midoriya...know that despite we are friends I won't go easy on you, that counts you as well Uraraka!" said Iida with all the confidence he had.

"So do we, Iida, we won't go easy on you either," replied Izuku nodding to Iida that he took him seriously but when did the two of them ever take something not serious.

Tokoyami, Denki, and Kirishima had already teamed up with other teams and it seems they got the message too that their friendship shouldn't affect their future if they want to get an internship. The Internships were priceless to all students if they want to train underneath a Pro Hero or Heroine since they could choose their favorite Hero or Heroine, luckily for All Might it seemed he wasn't in the choices as it was the truth that everyone would want to choose him sans for the ones that took this very seriously.

The Team was going on like this as Ibara was in front and Ochaka and Mei were on the sides and the team's front was perhaps too focused on offense and the sides were a bit vulnerable to them but Izuku had the idea to bait them, most students were idiots in his mind as they were far too optimistic which would greatly work to Izuku's defense as he didn't pay much attention to the others except for a certain blond-haired idiot and no it was not Katsuki since he was simply a hothead.

 _'Shouto and Bakugou will come after me, Kirishima joined Bakugou, Denki joined Shouto, and Tokoyami joined the guy made out of metal,'_ thought Izuku as he analyzed the teams that his friends were in and looked at the board and gave a flat look when he saw the real name of the guy made out of metal, his name was Tetsutetsu meaning in Japanese Kanji Metal Metal. What was that kind of name and isn't name that should be exclusively given to a certain Pirate Anime item?

"Now that the teams have been made! Let's get started!" shouted Midnight getting the stadium to roar.

"Uhm? Excuse me, can I say something about this?" asked Ojiro holding his hand up getting all the attention and that of Midnight. "If it is possible then I would like to retreat from the Festival,"

"WHAT!?" shouted Izuku a bit indignantly.

* * *

 **Alrain: I apologize for the late update but I have been reviewing certain things like Iron Deku, Kyuubi no Izuku, and Timeless Space...and I am getting a bit tired of writing the MHA fanfiction and I can't even get to my promises...**

 **Faults of Iron Deku: Shitty beginning, I am not going to lie that the few who pointed the beginning was rather shabby wasn't right as I read it and cringed and simply wanted to duck underneath the covers of my bed.**

 **Kyuubi no Izuku: No faults as I thought up of the plot and the characters I chose.**

 **Timeless Space: Have to think of new scenarios and such.**

 **Well, Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst will be soon updated and more new stories will come and it won't be as a specific time, also about the fic of Izuku's next story is made in motion and it was the Barrier Quirk so I won't forget about that one. Perhaps I'll do some Highschool DxD, Goblin Slayer, Dungeon Meshi, Pokemon, and many more stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrain: So I am very far behind so I must catch up a bit and there must be some time for All Might and such and some talk between the 2 since Izuku knew about All Might's injury and that Izuku might be needed again to heal All Might, but at the same time must not keep it too much of a secret and Izuku definitely wants to help.**

 **There is something else I should be punished for and that was for forgetting my OC Characters of the Club Izuku is in and Katsumi the girl with the Scorpion Girl.**

 **Also, the Harem of Izuku only has Ochako of Class-1 A in it as I think that I want to have these Couples preferably, the guys deserve some love too.**

 **Kirishima x Mina.**

 **Denki x Jirou.**

 **Tokoyami x Asui-! (Call me Tsu.)...Tsuyu.**

 **Shouto x Momo.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Discussions and Arch Rivals.**_

* * *

 _ **Room.**_

Before the vacation, All Might asked if he could talk with Izuku before he went outside to train for the incoming festival, and Izuku knew it was a big deal as well when All Might told him that he was needed for his healing in the near future. Now Izuku was in the room together with All Might alone who decided to go into his skeleton form and talk to Izuku without being mistaken by someone for favoritism.

"You wanted to talk to me, All Might?" asked Izuku sipping his tea.

"Yes...earlier I told you that I might need your help again with your healing capabilities and since you are already involved with knowing my secret," said All Might who felt still a bit unsure about telling Izuku about the secrets of him and he didn't know if Izuku was a spy...but his instincts told him to tell him and trust Izuku as healing him would definitely be not giving the advantage to him. "I am about to tell you the function of my Quirk and the name of it as I should've done that earlier,"

"I can't blame you since the Quirk you have isn't even known so I won't be mad or something, I can totally understand it since everyone's has his or her secrets not wanting easily to be disclosed to others," he totally understood that since he was also in such a situation.

All Might nodded and sighed to himself one more time to strengthen up his nerves. "My Quirk is named One for All and the secret behind it is...that it can be passed down with the same properties as what I am capable of,"

"...I didn't expect that," said Izuku simply as he looked 'shocked?' his eyes only widened up a little bit and nothing more but Izuku was honestly shocked that such a powerful Quirk could be passed down with no trouble to it, and how is that power that All Might showed being able to be passed down as Izuku saw nothing more than Superhuman Strength, Speed, and all of that but nothing of them all had relation to passing down power to another.

"Shocking isn't it that power like mine can be passed down so easily that it makes the Quirk immortal but there is another reason why I am telling you this and that is...because I trust it to you if something were to happen to me in case you wouldn't be able to heal me anymore," the hero known as All Might was not himself but now as the man named Toshinori Yagi, and he may have interacted with Izuku sometimes he felt he could trust the young man and that he was ready to help any time. "There is only one other person that knows about the power of One for All and that is my mentor so I am giving you the instructions to me should you ever find someone who you think is worthy to inherit it,"

"So...in short terms you want me to carry that power and search for someone who is worthy of inheriting it...but how do you pass it down?" he didn't like the thought about being put in such a burden but nor could he help but worry since the person All Might faces was able to wound him so severely, and he didn't know if he wanted to let such an enemy roam around so freely without anyone knowing what this person is capable off.

"I can pass it on by making someone ingest my DNA but it doesn't end there that it can only be passed down if it is wished to by the current wielder," explained All Might and Izuku listened to this very closely and he didn't bother writing it down since that could only get troublesome, listening to the explanation but he had a feeling that there was more that needed to be told but Izuku had to reveal his own secret to him.

"All Might, I must ask if someone with a Quirk inheriting One for All will end up mixed or fused against it?" asked Izuku and All Might got into a thinking pose and widened his eyes as he didn't know that at all since his Mentor had told him that each successor was a person with a strong sense of justice, now that he thought about it he didn't know if any of them had Quirks or were Quirkless like he used to be.

"...I don't know about that, my predecessor never told me if it was possible and at the time there was too much to think about besides the obvious ones. Even she didn't show any signs of what her predecessor's Quirks can do," said All Might.

"Then that might be a problem so can you probably like when giving me your DNA a command like entrusting my choice to decide who is worthy of the power?" asked Izuku because it wasn't because he was selfish but if his Quirks were mixed in it than the person who he might choose to get drunk on power...though he didn't know if his Quirk would be used or could be used as One for All may sound obvious but there is more and beyond of what it can do.

"Is there a reason why?" asked All Might curious and also not sure if he could do something that specific with One for All, another thing that he didn't know since it has never been attempted nor thought about it.

"Well, my Quirk allows me to produce the finest quality of Emerald and since I am aiming to become a Hero like that it will definitely be placed in the books...but if used by someone else so many times for generations then...some might catch onto something if my power was to be mixed in it," said Izuku making All Might nod that it could be troublesome if Izuku carried One for All with him like that, but halted his thought at Izuku waved at him to listen to him and that he wasn't done yet explaining. "There is something else to it as I have a secret like you...I possess 2 Quirks and was born with it,"

That got All Might's attention who tensed up and decided to ask. "Born with 2...how?"

"I don't know it myself other than that my trauma might have to do with it since I am still Yin-Yang," it didn't make sense to anyone but even so when the old-Izuku was gone he was never truly gone as his kindness remained inside of him, his new-self thinks sometimes a bit too much and the old-self would be sometimes too hasty for his own good. "Other then that I don't think that was the only thing but that Trauma allowed me to get both...when I was in an unpleasant situation I felt something stir inside me and it was like 2 powers opposing each other. One for Power and Solitary and the other One for Teamwork and Unity,"

 **Izuku Midoriya 2nd Quirk:**

 **[Quirk name: Legion, this Quirk allows Izuku to be able to summon clones of himself that take his current appearance but he can also alter his age and appearance a bit, the clones of the Quirk aren't easy to take out as the clones will only go down when Izuku wants it or when they hit the limit of what Izuku is currently capable of taking on. He usually covers it and fakes it as using his Emerald Quirk by making a pillar but inside it is hollow, then he summons a clone and the energy released acts with the Emerald in some form of a symbiotic relationship and reflect Izuku's thoughts and become clothing or the armory he wears.]**

"That is my Quirk," explained Izuku the power and his secret to All Might whose jaw dropped at the huge amount of potential he was hearing from Izuku, but there was something else like the power was also a great burden as Izuku decided to reveal the drawback of his Quirk. "All Might, do you know why I was so calm after the USJ?"

The Number 1 Hero shook his head, and Izuku sighed not wanting to tell anyone about the weakness of his 2nd Quirk since people would be overly worried about him...but perhaps he needed a lot of love since the worry was well-placed about the drawback.

"All Might, such powers are not without the risks and drawbacks of it," said Izuku as he gave his usual calm stare at All Might and now that the Number 1 Hero thought about it they never widened up that many times, even if they did they barely lifted up or simply vanished after a passing of a single second. "The drawback is that I can either use my stamina or the energy I use to create them...or the 2nd option is that I relive every death of my clones that haven't been made disappeared by myself,"

That widened the Number 1 Hero's eyes at the horrifying drawback of the Quirk and he wanted to shout at Izuku as he now saw why Izuku was always calm, it was because he simply didn't fear death at all and how many times had he to experience death to become so calm and not fear it!? But there was something more to it as Izuku simply didn't want to give that Quirk to anyone else and not because of the power itself, but the drawbacks of it and the trauma seemed to have him not care about it.

His guilt was just too big and that nothing could save him...so that is what he meant by not being able to be saved anymore nor did he fear death. "Young Midoriya...even if you tell me that you can't be saved do you truly believe that yourself?"

"No, I don't believe it at all but...that trauma just keeps it there and I tried to move past...it was like it was telling me something that I have missed," replied Izuku that he did not believe it himself that he was convinced that he couldn't be saved anymore, but that memory came back like it was taunting him although that is what the normal mind would think. Perhaps a part of him believed that Yanai was still alive since her corpse has been never found...he wanted to believe it and maybe he should.

* * *

 _ **Festival.**_

With the match starting soon Izuku did something else than to look at the other teams and that was looking at a boy with light purple hair and an expression to match that of Aizawa-sensei, Ojiro told him something about the guy and the way he looked made it hard for him to get a read on but he did get something out of him.

Envy.

He had that when he was Quirkless and this guy did have a Quirk but it was one of those scenarios that the power is not seen in a good light, even having a Quirk could be a curse if one could not be controlled. He had yet to see such things and other things but in a way, he felt that his situation related to that of the boy, he still had to look out for him since he was told by Ojiro that something weird happened the moment he talked to him. He didn't feel like himself at all and when the race was over he felt like he had run but not aware of it, not aware that he had run as something had him on a tight leash or chains bound to him without him noticing and yet feeling it.

 _'The moment he replied to him...I see now,'_ turning his head he looked Ojiro straight in the eyes with the boy being aware of it and nodded to him that he took his message seriously.

"Ibara, Ochako, and Hatsume, if that guy with the purple hair and expression of Aizawa talks to you...ignore him," told Izuku the girls and all 3 of them looked confused but simply nodded.

Now Scanning for the ones who were a threat and saw Shouto teamed up with Iida, Momo, and Denki. A Dangerous and Powerful team to look out for with speed with Iida combined with Shouto's ice to skate on it, Momo creating equipment for any surprising elements, and but out of all things they were the strongest was Long-Ranged Adversary with Shouto and Denki.

There was Katsuki and even if he was a hothead that had a superiority complex the guy was strong and smart to be able to analyze situations quickly, he admitted that Katsuki had better skills in assessing the situation a bit quicker then him, he also seemed to be far more comfortable with fighting multiple opponents and how to counter them.

In his team was Kirishima, Mina, and Sero, and nothing special seemed to be about the group but it was only to normal eyes as Kirishima supplied with a steady and sturdy force not easily thrown off, Sero would be acting as a binding agent preventing others from using their Quirks if timed well or simply pull off the other riders of their horse, Mina would be dangerous for the foundation underneath people to slip off on or lose balance. A good balance of everything that is needed and not much use of a lot of power, and there was something else that seemed that everything complimented his Quirk like no restrictions.

Now to look for Tokoyami and he had joined a team that consisted out of the Class-B Students and he didn't know any of their Quirks but he did recognize the guy with white hair, with Kirishima shouting that their Quirks were far too similar which was kind of funny and his declaration of war against Clas-A, and there was the Orange-haired girl named Itsuka Kendo who seemed very nice.

It seemed the purple-haired guy joined his team too.

The last one he considered a threat was the blond-haired guy whose name he didn't bother to remember preferring to forget about him, he seemed to be very confident in himself and he pretty much dismissed it because he had seen that expression. Too much reliance on the Quirk Factor and not supplementing the Physical Training to it, and perhaps also a case of envy but apparently on a childish scale.

"Let's do our best and show them what we can do!" said Izuku.

"You got it, Deku!"

"Let's do this,"

"I can't wait to show off my babies!"

"Not that you need," said Izuku as the sound the timer made signaled the beginning of the match and just as he predicted 2 of the 3 teams he had suspected to go after him went for him, Tokoyami didn't mainly because he had no points and couldn't afford to take such a huge risk and went instead for the other teams with his team cooperative.

"Hey, why aren't we going after the mint-guy?!" shouted Tetsutetsu not understanding why they didn't go for the biggest points.

"A huge amount isn't easily taken nor given, trust me Tetsu-san that you don't want to deal with Midoriya," replied Tokoyami to Tetsutetsu who wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, Kendo, however, trusted his judgment and nudged Tetsu to do the same. "Tetsu-san, the last thing I want is our group to fail because if you fail I fail as well. It sounds selfish but I can't put in it in any other way...besides adding that I don't want to ruin someone's career and goal that are the same as mine,"

Well...that depended on what the career was and the given circumstances for the reason for it.

Tetsutetsu then agreed though a slight bit reluctant about it he did see that Tokoyami was an honest person, perhaps he was too rash with declaring war against Class-1 A. And his argument was right on as they both came here to show their powers off to become heroes, Tokoyami would have no reason to make him fail so pushing away his pride he focused back on the race.

With Izuku he had already prepared beforehand and nodded to Hatsume the signal to act, the pink-haired girl grinned and pressed a button that activated the jetpack on her back and launched the group into the air with no problem. _'Using Ochako's Quirk to make us weightless added with Hatsume's jetpack, thank mother Earth for her gravity pull,'_

"Ibara, get ready since we are going to act quickly, and Hatsume keep us moving because if we are staying in the same place we are nothing but target practice," they were sitting duck if they stayed in the same place since Long-Ranged attacks could easily hit the team, and he was worrying most with Todoroki and Denki trying to attack him and then there was Tokoyami...there was no choice but to use it right now and he needed the time. "Time to get ready to act because I am going to do something very unexpected,"

Opening the palm of his hands he dropped a few bits of Emerald from the height they were and when it was zoomed in closer it showed something was inside, brown bits and once they hit the ground they got exposed to the sunlight. Standing up straight they began to spin and drill themselves into the ground and the effect was an instant, out of the small holes that were drilled in the roots came out made of Emerald and grew at an insane speed. Taking a lot of space it forced the other teams to move away as 4 giant and tall trees took place, branches barely touching each other but once they did they molded together, now it was a small forest and the branches spread out further creating thornbushes preventing anyone from entering.

 _ **"Midoriya has created a forest in the middle of a concrete battlefield! And is it me or...am I the only one wanting to have a Wakame Salad right now?"**_ he wasn't as hands rose to indicate that they wanted some seaweed salads to eat as well.

"Ibara!"

"On it!"

The vine-haired girl shed her hair that plunged with ease through the concrete ground, and soon the vines sprouted and wrapped themselves around the Emerald trees. Soon a pillar erupted out of the middle and headed towards the floating group and just not out of the forest.

"Ochako! Lower us down right now!" ordered Izuku as he saw something coming and when they lowered down a shot was taken at them, it decimated Hatsume's jetpack destroying the choice of flight.

"My baby!?" shouted Hatsume in dismay that her invention was destroyed.

"I think your baby had enough showing off," commented Izuku lazily waving his hand not sure what to think of the girl nor her choice to call her invention a baby, but Ibara seemed to understand due to her petting the back of Hatsume and speaking some words to her. Then it slapped him in the face about something that he was being a hypocrite, and it was more about the plants that he had taken care of in his club. "I take it back, sorry for being so insensitive,"

"H-Huh?" said Hatsume confused as his lightning-quick change.

 _'What was that?'_ thought Izuku confused as he was being rude to a person that he did like and respected and when he made that comment something slapped him inside of his head beside the action Ibara made. _'No, there is something else and someone important...but where is she right now?'_

"Beautiful! Just simply beautiful!" shouted Venus marveled by the green crystal forest that shined in the sunlight with her fellow club members agreeing (Though Rosalia would deny it.).

"Hm, can use some more coloring," commented Sakura more of a fan of seeing green and pink together.

"Pink of course! You think any color is better with pink!" laughed Kinasa at the obvious color choice of her friend.

"Hey, there is someone I haven't seen...where is Katsumi?" commented Rosalia not having seen her friend with the Scorpion Quirk at all and that counted for the race too that she hasn't seen her, she got now very worried about the girl and even if she had that Quirk of hers it didn't actually reflect her personality. Where did the girl actually go and when was the last time she saw her in the club, Izuku came on the occasion to look after the plants but now Katsumi stopped visiting for a while.

None of the other club members knew where she was and for some reason...Izuku had seemed to have forgotten her reason why he wasn't performing so well at all. The Vines told Venus that he made a rude comment and then apologized about it, it seemed that he was now aware of it after he made the comment and was surprised himself, something was going on here and Katsumi had something to do with it but...where was she right now.

"Attack of both sides!" warned Ibara snapping Izuku from his thoughts and just as he predicted Shouto and Katsuki went both for him, ice was coming from the right and Katsuki bound with some tape around his waist connecting him to his team, Tokoyami wasn't there and was somewhere else taking down other groups for points.

Ice rose from the ground heading towards the lush forest but light erupted from the pillars and blasted the incoming ice, melting it on contact or either blowing them apart and Denki halted him from going too far into the area to get themselves whipped, Shouto was reluctant about it but Denki pointed out that the forest wasn't only made of Emeralds at all. Katsuki was having a far harder time then Shouto as he had to force himself to propel into different angles every few seconds, the vines blended in so well with the Emerald that had a dark green color this time and some parts still light, it made it hard for him to find a weakness in the forest nor distinguish the difference between the Emerald and vines as thorns were added to it. This forest wasn't easily defeated and he hated to admit it but he knew if he wasted his time here he would lose, he would get too tired of using his Quirk and palms too many times and leaving him for others to target him as his points were attracting enemies too, it would be an indirect loss due to Izuku and even if it was indirect it was still a loss.

 _'Tch! Stupid Half-Bastard is the only one that can beat this place!'_ roared Katsuki in his thoughts before ordering his team to go away, and he hated to admit something of being wrong again and that was that Kirishima had no confidence in his plan, nope, not even one bit was in it.

Shouto had the chance to defeat Izuku if he only used his fire-side to burn away the vines and forcing the team out of the forest to not catch fire, that is if he would use it but he refused it when it popped up in his head, he had promised himself he would never use his Fire-Side and prove to his 'father' he would become the Number 1 Hero without it. That was not everything he wanted to have besides proving his point to his 'father' but there was something far more important, but he was simply too scared to even do it knowing how he got the wound, it was his mom that he wanted to see again and he hasn't seen her in years due to him being afraid to confront her. Would she act again like when she threw a cauldron of boiling water on him when she saw his side, he didn't know but the thing he would be most afraid about was that his mother would be afraid of him, afraid to see him again and thinking he came for revenge but he would never want that.

He wanted to see his mother again and her loving smile and he loved his mother too much to ever consider revenge, that revenge would only be reserved to his 'father' and not a single bit towards his mother. If he didn't win this then he would go after to the last part of the festival and beat Izuku to the point of using his Quirk to have frostbite, he needed to win this and he would talk to Izuku again about his situation to put him under pressure. Part of him felt guilty that he was putting his pressure and burden on someone else, he would apologize later once he got everything he ever wanted and what he had lost.

"Denki, combo attack!" ordered Shouto as they still stayed out of range.

"Shouto, I don't think it will work since Ice and Electricity don't match well," pointed Denki out the flaw of the plan and as cool as it was of the thought alone it wasn't possible, Ice wasn't a good conductor of electricity so it would not hold onto the ice and simply surround it for a moment, for this Todoroki needed to melt the ice with his fire or could he dod that with his Ice part alone? He didn't know but what he did know was that Todoroki must also realize the fault in his plan, luckily he is cool-headed not with the pun intended, he was right about that and even with an emotional discussion inside of him part of him held up and reminded him of the fight.

"Got it," holding his hand out ice erupted from the ground again but at the same time steam came off and not icy mist making it easier for Denki, the steam got closer and the Electricity burst from his palm hitting it and electricity hit the vines that reacted shocked, retreating a bit closer into the forest Denki halted with shooting as something reminded him again. "I better not continue."

"Kaminari-kun! You can't allow your personal feelings to get in the way right now!" shouted Iida concerned even if they had a lot of points and should focus on defense, but like others he wanted to show off his skills and what he was capable off and Izuku was taking the stage away from others and the chance too.

"I am not doing that but I have trained with Izuku...and from what I remembered his Emerald had a special function of absorbing light and Electricity is closer to it," replied Denki making Iida stop talking.

"So what does that mean?" asked Momo worried at the none-existent what Denki told her and her asking it was already answered, her being the next heir of a giant company that influenced Japan, she had been thoroughly educated in many subjects important to become the next heiress of her parent's company. But about this she didn't have a clue nor did she know a lot about

"It means I would actually secure and make the Emerald far stronger then it already is, his Emerald can take punches of Kirishima with ease and you know that Kirishima has great strength," Denki referred to the Battle Practice in the first week of school with Kirishima and Sero and their battle against Mina and Aoyama, the 2nd team got creamed as they stood no chance as Kirishima had shown incredible speed and reflexes, Mina and Aoyama were far more suited to Long-Ranged Combat and not used to seeing someone enter their personal space with ease dodging their attempts to hit him. They did dodge his attacks and when Aoyama was able to blast him it didn't last long (Due to the 1-second Rule of his Quirk.) he showed no signs of being hit that hard or that he was taking damage, he had halted himself by making his nails sharper and dug into the walls rather too easily.

"Does Midoriya have no end with his Quirk...wait, then at the USJ when he made those clones of himself," commented Momo making the others think and realize how far he was actually, although no one knew that he possessed 2 Quirks that allowed him to clone himself so easily, Denki had no doubts that his friend had a single Quirk due to the clones appearing out of the crystals.

"Then we won't use your Electricity and focus on this plan, Yaoyorozu, I need you to make something for me," ordered Shouto explaining his plan and also to Denki as he had an important part in it.

Back to Izuku who was looking around for Katsumi and wondered where she was the whole time and how he hasn't seen her for a while not even in the Club, where was she right now and from the way Rosalia looked at him it seemed she was asking the question to him if he knew where she was. He knew where she lived and decided to head straight to her home once this was over and done, for now, he had to go for defensive moves and nothing else and hold this position until the time was over.

* * *

Someone was watching from the shadows as it specifically looked at Izuku and was muttering something to the earpiece she wore, security hasn't found her as she had disguised herself to the guards unable to look through her disguise, the festival was in her opinion simply too full with holes for her to infiltrate and give information to her boss. The person beside her was trembling and growling a little bit that she couldn't do anything at all, she could only watch and mark every person her supervisor was addressing to mark. She was here to mark every student that deemed to have a Worthy Quirk for her Supervisor's boss to claim, he had no way of knowing where they were living but he would find a way to do that, and now she got something powerful of it too.

"Are you listening?" asked Katsumi's supervisor with an emotionless expression and even if she wore a mask Katsumi knew she didn't smile, the tone of her voice was pretty much giving it away that there was no smile behind the mask.

"Y-Yes, I am listening to you," replied Katsumi.

"Don't even think of trying to warn him after all you are now a special member of the boss, he did grant you another Quirk and even evolved your 1st one as well," said the Supervisor to Katsumi who was wearing ordinary clothing instead of her new outfit handed to her, the reason why she was doing was a far more important matter as the blame was put on her deceased father. His name was infamous to the people but infamous to Villains and unfortunately to a certain big guy that got interested in her, the person or the monster took her mother hostage but promised to do nothing to her and give her all the protection she needed. She didn't trust the man at all and he kept her mother safe, but in return, she needed to work for him and go through a painful procedure and it involved a machine that made her Quirk more powerful and been given a 2nd Quirk like her supervisor.

"I-I know that," said Katsumi sweating having seen how powerful the girl was even if she was younger then her she had been trained her whole life in combat.

"Then that's all I wanted to hear from you," said the Supervisor walking away leaving Katsumi the only one to do this and she sighed as she longingly looked at Izuku's wary form, she knew that the scent she had oozed in the whole classroom wasn't wearing off any time yet but she knew that Izuku would snap faster out of it besides his friends.

 _'...I'm sorry Izuku...as much as I like you I need to save my mom and grant her the peaceful life she deserves,'_ Katsumi made up her mind and as much as it pained her she didn't care if she destroyed her friendships, they wouldn't know but she knew Izuku would and that was what hurt her the most. Her very 1st friend would remember this and perhaps scorn her for this too, she would become a villain just to protect her mom but she knew that it would also hurt her mother a lot too.

* * *

With Katsuki he was scowling at Shouto for being so arrogant for using only his ice-side and not his fire-side, but right the moment he turned around he was faced with an explosion to his face...or not because a hand spread out in front of him blocked the blast preventing Katsuki from getting hit with the same blast his Quirk produces.

"Focus Bakugou! Thanks to you looking at Todoroki and Izuku, we've almost lost our headband thanks to you!" shouted Kirishima to the hot-headed boy and wondering and asking himself why did he join this asshole's team?

"Heh~? It seems that the rumor of the students of Class-A being able to beat groups of villains on their own was nothing but exaggerated," mocked Neito Monoma to Katsuki who growled and retaliated with attacking Neito, the explosions came as he had thrust his palms but when the smoke disappeared Neito showed he had hardened the skin as Kirishima did. "Heh~? Not even that powerful too~!"

"Damn you Copycat!" shouted Katsuki unleashing several explosions onto Neito who blocked them all and one of his classmates tried to help, he blew up a transparent shield up to defend Neito but it was shattered by a punch of Kirishima who intervened the support from the opposing team. Kirishima didn't miss the feeling of how Neito slapped his head and he wanted to harden his hair but didn't risk of puncturing the boy's hand, the knight possessed a Copycat Quirk but from what he felt and saw it seemed that even if he copied the opposing Quirk there were a few things.

He didn't have the full power of Katsuki's explosion as he saw Neito wave his hand.

Not the reaction time of his nor his true durability of being able to handle the shock.

It also seemed that he had a limited time of being able to use the Quirk and not the full power, he seemed to also gain the weaknesses and the beginner's state of the activation of a Quirk, he didn't feel a lot of power behind the explosion blast of Neito which made him unpleased that he used a bit of his stamina to do that. No time to cry over spilled milk as he focused on shattering the shields that came up to block Katsuki's attack.

"How about this!" Katsuki went even faster with thrusting his palms which surprised the opposing team as Neito retaliated with doing the same but him being new to the Quirk and having just copied it he lacked experience and knowledge, and he quickly got sore wrists and palms and was blasted off his team getting eliminated by Katsuki's cavalry team. "How did you like that!"

"Hush, Bakugou! And you...the next time you copy someone's Quirk don't use it so carelessly," said Kirishima giving a few words of wisdom to Neito even if his cocky attitude was far more annoying then that of Katsuki.

 **"Time is up! And the 1st place goes to...Team Midoriya!"** announced Mic the end and 1st place of the Cavalry Part of the festival with the 2nd team of Katsuki and 3rd team of Tokoyami, those teams would advance to the next round.

* * *

 **Alrain: Sorry for the late updates but I have literally some lessons to catch up to and tests as well, I was being accepted into school quite late and must catch up to things combined with my workdays. I work at an All-You-Can-Eat Restaurant and you know those types are always busy as hell, meaning I have also to spend my time training my arms and working my stamina, the restaurant is quite big and I need to walk and carry a lot.**

 **I will be trying to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
